Mars and Venus
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: "Kita sama-sama menembak pada hitungan ketiga. Oke?" "Hm-" "1… 2…" "Semoga kita bisa bertemu di neraka sana, Sehun" "Selamat tinggal" "3…" DDORR Bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga, Jongin menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan mata terpejam erat. "Aku mencintaimu… " "-Kim Jongin" Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih menurunkan pistolnya dan membiarkan dirinya ditembak Jongin.. HunKai!Chap 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

_**Mars and Venus**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, _and others_

Pair: HunKai!

Rated: M (karena penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin terdengar kasar, adegan pembunuhan, tindakan kejahatan, dan sebagainya… )

Genre: Drama, tragedy, family, etc

Disclaimer: Cuma nama mereka yang Chae pinjam. Aslinya Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendri dan keluarga. Tapi kalau boleh Jongin dipatenkan sebagai dedek kesayangannya Chae.

Summary: Masa lalu yang suram membuatnya tenggelam dalam kehidupan gelap. Sehun, sang mafia pemilik organisasi gelap yang membangun kekuatan untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan dalang pembantaian keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang bunuh diri karena mengalami dpresi pasca pemerkosaan. Dari sejak itulah, dua anak manusia ini saling bekerjasama untuk membalaskan kematian orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Tanpa mereka duga, sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka jauh sebelum kekelaman itu datang…

Warning!

Yaoi, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dan ide cerita umum… Chae berusaha yang terbaik untuk bisa menceritakannya…

DLDR, Don't bash, dilarang plagiat

_Happy reading_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Chae present

.

.

_**DDOOORRRR!**_

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakan , sekujur tubuh namja dewasa langsung rubuh seketika itu juga. Lubang menganga tampak jelas di keningnya, menembus tulang tengkorak, membuat wajahnya dialiri darah kental yang berbau anyir pekat. Orang itu tersungkur dengan kedua mata melotot lebar. Mulutnya tersumpal kaos kaki yang digulung menyerupai buntalan dan kedua kaki tangannya diikat kuat dengan tali tambang.

Tak ada yang sanggup membuka suara.

Semuanya menutup mulut, bahkan memekik ketakutan pun tak mampu. Seolah-olah kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa detik lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipermasalahkan. Mereka telah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti itu. Keseluruhan indera bahkan hati mereka seakan sudah kebal.

Tak jauh dari tubuh namja yang sudah merenggang nyawa itu, ada seorang namja lain yang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Kondisinya pun tak jauh beda. Kedua anggota gerak tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya sudah tak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya bengkak karena lebam. Sudut mata, pelipis, hidung dan bibirnya pecah. Tragis. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup.

Melihat satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki sudah tak bernyawa lagi membuatnya menangis.

Isakannya pun terdengar seperti sebuah kepasrahan dan ketakutan yang melebur menjadi satu.

Namja berambut merah marun itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa mengucapkan apapun. Akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia merangkak- mendekati salah seorang namja yang berada di ruangan besar itu. Berusaha memohon ampunan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja yang paling tinggi yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan salah satu tangan menggengam pistol berlaras pendek. Sebelah tangannya sedang memegang beberapa helai kertas yang diberikan salah satu bawahannya. Tatapan mata tajam yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengintimidasi musuhnya kini teralihkan pada sosok menyedihkan yang bertekuk lutut dibawah kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau tahu jelas hal yang paling aku minta dari semua pengikut organisasi", namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ketika suara dingin dan datar yang lebih menyerupai nyanyian malaikat maut terdengar. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, sangat cepat, dan bahkan saking cepatnya terasa seperti akan loncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Pengkhianatan. Ketidaksetiaan anggota padaku dan pada organisasi yang kudirikan. Kau tidak ingat betapa tragisnya kondisimu saat aku menemukanmu hampir mati di jalanan? Aku membawamu, menyelamatkanmu, dan memasukkanmu kedalam organisasi ini atas keinginamu sendiri. Tapi ternyata tikus jalanan itu justru menikamku dari belakang"

_**BUK**_

Tanpa perikemanusiaan sedikit pun tubuh namja itu ditendang kuat olehnya.

Tubuh lemah itu terhempas kuat ke belakang, dan tanpa mengulur banyak waktu moncong pistol itu teracung tepat mengarah pada jantung.

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu… dan aku pula yang mengakhiri hidupmu"

_**DDDDOOORRR!**_

Satu lagi korban yang merenggang nyawa.

Hanya dalam sekedip mata lantai bermarmer putih itu tergenang darah.

Kalau korban pertama tadi ditembak pada bagian kepala, kini korban kedua tertembak pada dada kirinya.

"Tolong pastikan kalau tubuh kedua ekor tikus ini dibereskan", ujarnya sarkastik pada seorang namja yang tak jauh berbeda tingginya yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Dan cari tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka berdua membocorkan rahasia kita pada musuh. Aku tidak menerima kegagalan sedikit pun. Kau paham kan Tao?"

.

.

Namanya Wu Shi Xun. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Oh Sehun. Ketua pendiri organisasi hitam yang dibentuk pada saat usianya 15 tahun di Beijing, China. Parasnya seperti pangeran yang seringkali diceritakan dalam dongeng ataupun fairytale. Wajahnya rupawan dengan bibir tipis, kulit putih pucat tanpa setitik noda, sepasang mata tajam bagai elang. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh dan disegani di China.

Organisai yang didirikannya sudah merekrut begitu banyak anggota. Penyelundupan barang haram seperti narkoba dan senjata-senjata illegal, penjualan tak resmi berbagai pulau, penimbunan bahan bakar, penjarahan kapal-kapal besar, dan pembunuhan adalah makanan sehari-hari organisasi ini. Secara keseluruhan semua anggota yang bernaung dibawah organisasi ini adalah korban-korban ketidakadilan. Persisnya mereka dipandang sebagai sampah masyarakat yang tak bisa hidup layak seperti manusia, yang harga dirinya diinjak oleh pejabat yang berkuasa, yang hak mereka dirampas begitu saja.

Sehun memungut mereka yang terbuang di jalanan.

Memberikan mereka tempat dikala mereka kehilangan rumah untuk pulang.

Memberikan mereka identitas disaat mereka lupa dan bahkan tidak ingin mengingat jati diri mereka sebelum ini.

Memberikan mereka tujuan baru agar bisa terus hidup.

Menjadi kuat dan melawan orang-orang yang dulu pernah menginjak dan merendahkan hidup mereka.

Masuk dan bekerja dalam organisasi membutuhkan banyak hal yang dikorbankan.

Salah satunya adalah nuranimu sendiri.

Sehun tidak akan segan-segan turun tangan sendiri untuk mengakhiri siapapun bawahannya yang berkhianat.

Ketidaksetiaan padanya dan organisasi adalah hal yang paling tak termaafkan.

Sang raja iblis tidak pernah mengasihani siapapun jika sudah berani menentangnya. Bagi Sehun, hidupnya kini sepenuhnya adalah untuk balas dendam.

Disaat ia berumur 7 tahun, bocah itu menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keluarganya dibantai secara sadis dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Sang appa tewas ditusuk samurai, eommanya ditembak mati setelah sebelumnya digilir satu persatu oleh pelaku pembantaian yang bisa dibilang tak hanya 3 atau 4 orang. Dan yang paling menyakitkan Sehun, dengan matanya yang masih polos iitu- ia melihat sendiri bagaimana satu-satunya noona yang ia miliki dan ia cintai diperkosa dengan sadis sekaligus oleh kawanan pembunuh. Teriakan minta tolong yang keluar dari bibir noonanya masih terngiang sampai detik ini. Bayangan saat noonanya terkulai pasrah setelah habis disetubuhi liar masih sering membayangi mimpi Sehun.

Kekejian mereka belum berakhir begitu saja.

Noonanya yang tak sadarkan diri akhirnya tewas dibunuh dengan sebuah pedang yang menancap tepat didadanya.

Rumah kecil mereka kala itu penuh dengan bau anyir yang membuat Sehun mual berat. Darah ketiga anggota keluarganya memenuhi segala sudut ruangan… dan akhirnya sebelum kawanan itu benar-benar pergi- mereka menyiramkan minyak tanah dan membakar rumah tersebut.

Sehun yang saat itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari dengan mulut terbekap sempurna oleh tangannya sendiri hanya bisa melangkah tertatih keluar. Ia tak sempat melihat wajah orang-orang yang dikasihinya untuk terakhir kalinya karena telah terlahap api.

Dalam hati, Sehun mengingat semua luka itu,

Teriakan keluarganya... kekejian yang dialami oleh orangtua dan noona kesayangannya…

Hal itulah yang mendorong Sehun bertumbuh menjadi pribadi dingin dan kuat, Menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa membalas dendam. Dan hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah bersabar. Selama bertahun-tahun meretas hidup dari bawah, menjalani hidup seorang diri, berkelahi, mencopet dan berbagai pekerjaan hina lainnya sudah ia lakoni.

Sehun ingin kekuatan.

Power yang cukup agar ia bisa berdiri sejajar dengan kelompok orang-orang yang sudah membantai keluarganya,. Ia akan mencara tahu sendiri apa penyebab dan siapa dalang pembunuhan sadis tersebut.

.

.

.

_**PRANGGG**_

"Arrgghh", pekik Jongin kesakitan. Sebuah gelas piala yang hendak dicucinya tiba-tiba saja meluncur jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berantakan. Disaat ia hendak memungut pecahan tersebut justru jarinya terluka terkena pinggiran kepingan kaca yang berserakan.

"Jonginie… apa yang terjadi?!", teriak seorang namja mungil dengan ekspresi kuatir. Bola matanya yang bulat tambah membola saat melihat Jongin yang meniup jarinya yang terluka.

"Kau harusnya berhati-hati. Lihatkan kau jadi terluka", sungut namja itu tak lama kemudian menarik tubuh Jongin untuk berdiri. Tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan darah yang masih menetes dari jari namja tan dengan paras rupawan itu sekaligus membalutnya dengan plester luka.

"Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya yah. Aku ini bukan bos yang pelit. Mengerti?", mendengar suara lembut namja bermata bulat itu membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk patuh. Dia kembali mengambil sebuah gelas piala lagi untuk dicuci tapi keburu dirampas namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan gelas yang pecah itu. Aku hanya merasa kau sedang tidak fokus. Jadi biarkan aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Oke?", perkataan Kyungsoo – pemilik bola mata bulat- tadi seperti sebuah perintah mutlak yang tidak ingin ditawar. Mau tak mau Jongin menyerahkan tugasnya pada Kyungsoo, dan lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi jaga kasir yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Jongin ingin menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung-"

Kyungsoo menghentikan sebentar kegiatan mari mencuci piringnya dan berbalik menatap Jongin,"Perasaanku tidak enak hyung. Bisakah aku ijin keluar sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku ingin melihat kondisi noona. Bolehkah hyung?"

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

Selama ini feeling-ku tak pernah meleset sedikitpun. Baik ketika appaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang ia tumpangi dan saat eomma yang meninggal karena sakit. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan janggal sebelum kepergian kedua orangtuaku. Dan kini perasaan asing itu mengangguku lagi. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Seungha noona yang kutinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil kami.

Firasatku sungguh tak tenang dan inilah yang membuatku kehilangan fokus sehingga menyebabkan salah satu koleksi gelas minum di kafe Kyungsoo hyung meluncur bebas dari tanganku dan jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Jariku terluka karena tergores kepingan gelas saat kucoba memunggut pecahannya.

Sumpah demi apapun!

Aku justru semakin tak bisa tenang duduk dan diam disini.

"Perasaanku tidak enak hyung. Bisakah aku ijin keluar sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku ingin melihat kondisi noona. Bolehkah hyung?", aku menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo hyung. Begitu mendapat persetujuan, aku langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kafe.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Aku mati langkah dan spontan menyembunyikan diri ketika ada segerombolan orang asing berdiri berjaga-jaga di sekitar tempat tinggalku. Belum lepas dari keterkjutanku, tiba-tiba mata ini membulat horror saat mendapati seorang namja tambun dengan topi vendora di atas kepalanya keluar dari…

Pintu apartemen milikku!

Kontan kedua kakiku melemah.

Perasaan cemas, kuatir, takut, dan marah berkecambuk menjadi satu. Terlebih saat orang tua itu memamerkan seringaian lebarnya ketika menatap pintu apartemen kami sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki.

Saat sekumpulan mobil hitam itu telah menjauh, aku berlari cepat menaiki tangga besi dan menerobos kuat pintu apartemen kami.

Hancur!

Kondisi tempat tinggal kami kacau balau seperti baru habis diterpa badai besar dan digulung ombak besar. Semua barang-barang kami terlempar dari kondisi semula.

"Seungha noona…", gumamku takut… dan langsung mencari-cari sosoknya bagai kesetanan.

_**BRAK**_

"Nonna…", panggilku lemah. Tubuhku ambruk seketika melihat sesosok yeoja yang kukenal terkulai lemas di atas ranjang dengan sebelah tangan terkulai jatuh. Dari tempatku terduduk ini bisa kulihat punggung mulus noonaku yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah.

"Anjing! BIADAB!", makiku nyalang.

Perutku mual seakan-akan sedang diaduk dengan cepat saat indera penciumanku merasakan bau khas sperma yang sangat kuat.

"Jongin-ah… hiks", tubuhku menegang sempurna mendengar isakan noona.

Dua onyx matanya yang selalu berbinar cerah kini kehilangan cahayanya. Redup dan kosong.

Aku beringsut mendekatinya saat ia memintaku mendekat. Tangannya sedingin es… dan airmataku lolos dengan mulusnya. Bulir-bulir itu jatuh di atas tangannya yang kini kugenggam berusaha membagi suhu tubuhku agar menular padanya.

Mataku menangkap bercak-bercak merah di atas seprai…

_Tuhan- jangan bilang…._

Hatiku mencelos, serasa diremuk kuat melihat kenyataan itu.

Kakakku disetubuhi oleh namja tambun yang tadi keluar dari apartemen kecil kami… dan brengseknya aku hanya bisa diam dan bersembunyi tanpa curiga sedikit pun! Aku satu-satunya namja yang dimiliki oleh Seungha noona, namja yang diharapkannya dapat menjaga serta melindunginya dari apapun nyatanya tak bisa diandalkan.

Jongin membiarkan noonaya diperkosa di tempat tinggal mereka sendiri.

"Gwenchana….", hiburnya pelan dan lembut. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman kecil yang kutahu terlalu dipaksakan ia sunggingkan padaku. Bagaimana bisa- disaat kesucian dirinya direnggut seperti ini noona lebih memilih menghiburku dibandingkan mengkuatirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Noona…."

.

.

.

Saat kami berdua kecil, aku tak pernah memahami tingkah Seungha noona yang selalu mengunjungi sebuah butik besar. Sepasang mata indahnya tampak bercahaya melihat deretan gaun putih yang dipajang di etalase toko. Kala itu aku tak mengerti dan menganggap tingkah noonaku itu aneh. Sampai suatu saat dia mengatakan padaku kalau suatu hari nanti ia ingin menjadi pengantin wanita tercantik di dunia. Itu adalah impian terbesarnya.

Dalam hati aku berjanji.

Aku akan melakukan apapun juga untuk mewujudkan impian noonaku.

Tapi kini semuanya hancur dalam sekejap mata saja. Kakakku kehilangan sesuatu yang ia jaga dari kecil. Sesuatu yang ia hormati dan menjadi kebanggaannya telah direnggut oleh laki-laki bajingan itu!

Namun sekarang… tak hanya kesuciannya saja…

Gara-gara perbuatan laknat itu, kakakku meninggal bunuh diri.

Begitu menginjak kamar apartemen yang dulu kami tinggali berdua, kejadian dimana aku menemukan sendiri tubuh noona yang tenggelam dalam bath up dengan luka sayatan mengangga di pergelangan tangannya. Lantai kamar mandi saat itu tergenang darah yang berasal dari luka sayatan itu. Pergelangan tangannya pun nyaris putus.

Seungha noona menyembunyikan depresi yang ia alami dariku.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat lagi ketika ia mengatakan padaku tidak apa-apa.

Semuanya ternyata sebaliknya.

Ia menyimpan sendiri bebannya… dan memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya dengan bunuh diri.

Noona yang selalu menunggu kepulanganku di rumah ini telah tiada.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluk kendi berisi abu hasil kremasinya tadi pagi.

_**BRAK**_

Tubuhku merosot jatuh ke lantai. Bau anyir darah noonaku membuat pertahananku koyak seketika. Aku tidak bisa… tidak mampu. Tempat tinggal kami ini terlalu penuh dengan semua kenangan mengenai Seungha noona. Apartemen ini adalah awal hidup baruku dan Seungha noona ketika kami menjadi yatim piatu sekaligus menjadi akhir hidup noona yang tragis.

Laki-laki tambun itu… aku tak akan pernah hidup tenang jika belum membunuhnya sendiri…

Tanpa kusadari, aku mendekap kuat kendi berisi abu noonaku.

Mulai detik ini aku bersumpah, darah noona… sakit hati noona… semuanya akan kutebus dengan mencari siapa sesungguhnya sosok namja tua bertubuh tambun itu.

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang menarik minatmu Mr. Wu?", ujar seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat pada namja tinggi yang ia panggil mr. Wu.

"Tidak", jawabnya pendek sambil menyesap perlahan wine yang ia ambil dari tangan salah satu orang kepercayaannya, Tao.

Sebuah tawa sarkastik menggema menanggapi respon salah satu pemimpin organisasi paling kuat dan berpengaruh di daratan China tersebut,"Benarkah? Aku tidak terkejut. Pria tampan, mapan, berkelas, dan berpengaruh sepertimu tentu memiliki standar yang sangat tinggi bukan? Kalaupun hanya digunakan untuk mengisi waktu luang, tetap saja mainan yang kau inginkan adalah yang berkualitas satu. Tebakanku tepat kan?

Mr. Wu atau lebih tepatnya Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan namja tersebut. Ia memilih menyapu pandangan matanya pada para tamu yang hadir, menelisik mereka satu per satu dan kemudian mendengus kecil saat yang ia cari justru tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung disaat Tao, sang bawahan kepercayaannya membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinganya.

"Siapkan pesawat. Kita pulang malam ini", perintahnya datar dan dengan cepat beranjak pergi dikawal Tao dan beberapa anggota lainnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak bosan dan lelah.

Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di negara dimana hidupnya bermula dan berakhir secara keji. Setelah sekian lama-inilah kali pertama Sehun melihat Seoul lagi. Mata tajamnya tak henti memandangi jejeran toko, supermarket, butik, dan gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya.

Seoul sangat berubah.

Kali ini Sehun menghela napas berat. Mobilnya terpaksa berhenti melaju karena lampu merah lalu lintas yang menyala. Sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari kaca mobil belakangnya.

Matanya menatap penuh minat saat seorang namja yang tengah terduduk di halte bus menyita perhatiannya.

Namja itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan tas ransel yang ia sampirkan pada salah satu pundak sempitnya. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah benda- yang bentuknya menyerupai kendi kecil. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam karena itu Sehun tak bisa melihat jelas parasnya.

Bersamaan dengan bergantinya lampu lalu lintas, mobil Sehun pun bergerak maju. Perlahan siluet namja itu menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sehun yang tak pernah putus sedikit pun.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya… di malam hari di dekat club malam Mirror**_

Kedua tangan itu terkepal kuat. Matanya menatap tajam dan nyalang pada seorang namja tua yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Disamping namja tua itu seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang bergelayut manja dengan mini dress hitam ketat, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Namja itu- hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat darah Jongin berdesir… mendidih…

Jongin menggeram penuh amarah. Ingin sekali ia berlari kesana, menerjang tubuh tambun itu, memukulnya sampai menghancurkan tulang-tulang keroposnya, mencabik keluar lemak dan seluruh organ dalamnya, menyiksanya keji dan lebih keji dari yang sudah ia perbuat pada Seungha noona.

Jongin sangat ingin melakukannya saat ini juga.

Tapi- Jongin tidak ingin terburu-buru. Segerombolan penjilat yang merupakan bawahan namja tambun itu menjadi dinding perisai yang kuat yang mau tak mau harus bisa Jongin tembus lebih dahulu. Salah peritungan hanya akan membuat balas dendamnya gagal dan nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

Jongin tidak ingin mati sebelum menuntaskan dendam kesumatnya pada pria itu.

"Kau kenal dengan pemilik club malam itu?", Jongin sontak membalikkan badannya pada sumber suara yang menegurnya tadi. Matanya menyipit penuh tanya dan waspada melihat seorang namja berkulit sangat kontras darinya tengah duduk pada kap mobil mahalnya.

Namja asing itu tak sendirian.

Ada dua orang lainnya yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam namun berdiri agak sedikit dibelakangnya.

"Kutanya- kau kenal dengan pemilik club malam itu?", ulangnya lebih jelas yang akhirnya dijawab Jongin dengan gendikkan bahu acuh.

"Kalau kau bukan salah seorang pelanggan club malam itu, lantas untuk apa kau berdiri bersembunyi dan mengintip penjagaan club itu?", tanya Sehun penuh selidik. Namja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan orang-orang yang selalu ia temui di jalanan? Mata penuh dendam, sakit hati, dan menuntut pembalasan setimpal.

Sehun cukup kenyang dan familiar dengan sorot mata seperti itu.

Dan namja ini termasuk didalamnya.

"Jangan bilang kau salah satu komplotan namja tua menjiikkan itu?!", Jongin lantas mengambil langkah mundur ketika namja asing bertampang rupawan itu tertegun sejenak kemudian memasang seringaian miring yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri serentak.

"Aku? Satu komplotan dengan namja tua menjijikkan? Mungkin maksudmu namja tua bertubuh tambun yang hobi memakai topi vendora gelap, Benar?", mendengar itu Jongin mengangguk cepat. Ciri-ciri yang namja asing sebutkan tadi adalah namja yang memang diincarnya. Namja brengsek yang tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup terlalu lama.

"Kau salah mengira kalau menganggapku satu komplotan dengan bajingan terkutuk itu. Kau salah besar! Dia adalah salah satu orang yang akan kuhabisi. Kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"Dia memperkosa satu-satunya keluargaku. Dan karenanya, aku kehilangan orang itu. Aku akan menuntut balas atas kematiannya!"

Untuk sesaat Sehun tertohok dengan pernyataan namja dihadapannya ini.

Seketika itu juga bayangan pembantaian keluarganya terputar ulang didepan matanya… teriakan minta tolong dan penolakan serta cacian dari bibir kakaknya yang digerayangi dengan biadabnya membuat seluruh indera Sehun mati rasa.

"Kalau begitu- kau mau ikut denganku?"

Jongin memandang uluran tangan namja asing berkulit putih yang detik ini juga berdiri di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku Sehun. Pemimpian organisasi mafia terbesar di China yang mengincar sebuah organisasi lainnya. Dan namja yang kau sebutkan tadi meruapakan salah satu bagian penting dari organisasi incaranku. Tertarik bekerja sama?"

Jongin menatap bergantian uluran tangan dan wajah Sehun.

Mata tanpa emosi… wajah yang tanpa ekspresi… suara yang datar namun dingin menusuk…

"Aku bisa membuat keinginanmu untuk balas dendam terwujud. Bagaimana?", ulang Sehun lagi saat dilihatnya Jongin terlalu lama diam hanya untuk berpikir dan memutuskan.

"Aku Jongin... dan aku tertarik. Tolong bantu aku… untuk mencapai keinginanku", ucapnya tegas sambil menjabat kuat tangan Sehun.

"Aku jamin... selama kau setia- kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

Bagaimana? Tertarik? ingin dilanjutkan atau dihapus? Chae gak publish teaser _**Mars And Venus**_ seperti fanfic multi chapter yang lainnya. Jika reviewnya gak bagus Chae bakalan delete kok. Chae hanya ingin membuat fanfic dimana Chae keluar dari batas aman. Maksudnya Chae ingin fanfic dimana Chae bebas melampiaskan emosi. Hahahaha…

Ada yang bersedia mereview?

Chae tunggu ne…

Sehun: Eeeh… tunggu dulu noona! Kenape judulnya Mars and Venus?

Chae: Alasannya akan dimuat di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Rahasia.

Sehun: Happy or sad ending?

Chae: Rahasia

Sehun: Apa Yifan ge dan Lu ge muncul?

Chae: RAHASIA. DIEM DEH LU! TUNGGU AJA KENAPE! DASAR! Bye…*lambai-lambai bareng Jongin

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, Ikon


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mars and Venus**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others

Main pair: HunKai!, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke

Disclaimer: diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Chae cuma minjem nama dan kalau boleh dedek Jongin udah Chae patenkan sebagai adek kesayangan

Rated: M (bahasa kasar, tindakan kejahatan, dan buat yang nanya NC. .. maybe tapi gak full yah )

Summary: Masa lalu yang suram membuatnya tenggelam dalam kehidupan gelap. Sehun, sang mafia pemilik organisasi gelap yang membangun kekuatan untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan dalang pembantaian keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang bunuh diri karena mengalami dpresi pasca pemerkosaan. Dari sejak itulah, dua anak manusia ini saling bekerjasama untuk membalaskan kematian orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Tanpa mereka duga, sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka jauh sebelum kekelaman itu datang…

Warning!

Yaoi, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dan ide cerita umum… Chae berusaha yang terbaik utnuk bisa menceritakannya…

DLDR, Don't bash, dilarang plagiat

_Happy reading_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Chae present

.

.

Akhirnya dengan menerima penawaran Sehun, Jongin resmi menjadi bagian dari Appolion- nama organisasi mafia yang dibentuk oleh Sehun-. Appolion sendiri dapat diartikan sebagai malaikat jurang maut yang berkuasa atas para korbannya. Dan korban akhir yang akan dihabisi oleh Appolion adalah organisasi incaran Sehun yang turut berperan dalam peristiwa pembantaian keluarganya dua puluh tahun lalu.

Dalam organisasi ini terdapat 2 kelompok besar yang memiliki tugas, kewajiban, dan tanggung jawab yang berbeda satu sama lain. Kelompok pertama adalah yang menangani urusan di luar organisasi. Mereka yang ditempatkan dalam kelompok ini lebih banyak mengandalkan fisik mereka karena bagian ini adalah bagian aksi yang turun langsung ke lapangan seperti melakukan penjarahan, pencurian, maupun pembunuhan. Para anggotanya diberi julukan Thanatos. Jumlah Thanatos adalah yang terbanyak dalam tubuh Appolion.

Kelompok kedua menangani bagian dalam organisasi. Ahli strategi, tipu muslihat, penyamaran, taktik, singkatnya kemampuan otak mereka sangat dibutuhkan dalam bagian ini. Nama lain bagian penting yang sering diumpamakan sebagai otak dari seluruh kegiatan Appolion adalah Dolos. Jumlah mereka sangat terbatas namun dengan jumlah seperti itu mereka sanggup menggerakkan banyaknya Thanatos untuk melakukan misi.

Dan sesungguhnya- selain 2 bagian besar tadi ada bagian lain yang jumlahnya sangat terbatas. Bagian kecil dari Dolos yang dipilih dan dapat berhubungan langsung dengan sang pemimpin. Hades- adalah bagian rahasia dan vital yang sebenar-benarnya dari Appolion. Anggota Hades tidak pernah diumbar secara umum. Identitas mereka sebagai Hades wajib disembunyikan dari anggota lain. Hanya sesama Hades saja yang boleh saling mengenal. Sehun adalah orang yang menyeleksi sendiri para anggotanya agar layak menjadi bagian dari Hades. Dan sampai saat ini anggota Hades selain Sehun adalah sebanyak 7 orang.

"Arghh… baiklah. Sampai mengenai Hades aku paham. Tapi kalau Hades dibilang bagian rahasia, kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?", Jongin menatap lawan bicaranya yang hanya satu-satunya di ruangan itu bersama dengan dirinya. Namja dengan lingkaran mata hitam itu balik menatapnya dengan jengah,"Poin rahasia Hades adalah identitas anggotanya yang tidak diketahui. Selain itu tugas, kewajiban, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Hades juga merupakan rahasia yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun. Kau paham? Sudah mengingat semua bagian dengan benarkan? Appolion bekerja secara professional. Setiap ada anggota baru yang di rekrut, dia akan didampingi oleh satu orang anggota Appolion. Khusus untukmu, akan didampingi oleh Akhlis"

Jongin benar-benar mengalami kesulitan untuk mengingat banyaknya nama asing yang secara bersamaan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Jangan salahkan Jongin atas keterbatasan kapasitas otaknya. Namja itu cenderung menggunakan otot ketimbang otak. Jadi wajar saja kalau otaknya tidak terlalu berkembang pesat.

"Akhlis akan melanjutkan penjelasanku mengenai Appolion", dan bersamaan dengan akhir kalimat tadi, seorang namja kulit putih dengan mata sipit melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Jongin hanya berdua bersama namja berkantung mata tersebut.

"Aku Akhlis. Salam kenal", ucapnya ramah yang membuat kecanggungan Jongin sedikit memudar. Namun tak lama dahi Jongin mengernyit bingung saat namja itu meletakkan sebuah benda menyerupai kartu berwarna hitam pekat ke dalam tangannya. Hanya sebuah senyuman simpul yang ia dapatkan dari Akhlis. Tak ada penjelasan apapun selain- sebuah untaian kata dari tinta berwarna ungu muda.

_**Venus**_

Cukup lama Jongin tertegun dengan tulisan itu. Nama yang cantik.

"Aku akan melanjutkan sisa penjelasan Deimos tadi"

Jongin pun mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Appolion sangat ketat dalam menjaga sistem keamanan serta kerahasiaan organisasinya. Setiap akses keluar masuk diawasi dengan beberapa lapis penjagaan. Dan salah satunya mengenai identitas semua anggota Appolion tanpa terkecuali. Sebagai lapis pertama sekaligus tanda keanggotaan, semuanya diwajibkan menjaga baik-baik kartu yang diberikan pada hari pertama perekrutan mereka. Kartu hitam pekat itu memiliki barcode yang dirancang oleh otak jenius Sehun dan melibatkan anggota Hades yang dimana 3 dari 7 orang terpilih tersebut memiliki intelegensi sangat tinggi. Kartu tersebut biasanya polos tanpa ada embel-embel tulisan sedikit pun.

"Mwo? Lalu- kenapa di kartuku ada tulisan Venus?", tanya Jongin cepat tanpa menyadari ia telah menyela penjelasan panjang Akhlis. Namja tan itu memandang ragu pada kartu di tangannya, membolak-balikkannya dengan raut bingung.

"Seharusnya tidak ada tulisan sedikitpun. Pengecualian untuk beberapa anggota. Terkadang dalam perekrutan, ada beberapa anggota yang mendapatkan kartu hitam dengan sebuah tulisan aneh. Kartumu-", Akhlis menunjuk pada kartu yang dipegang Jongin,"bertuliskan nama Venus. Itu berarti identitas barumu mulai detik ini adalah Venus. Ada alasan kenapa beberapa anggota mendapatkan identitas baru. Khusus untuk kasusmu ini aku diperbolehkan mengatakannya. Orang yang ingin kau bunuh itu adalah mafia besar yang sudah malang-melintang sejak lama. Club malam yang kemarin kau mata-matai itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak sentral kegiatan bisnis ilegalnya. Penjualan anak dan wanita, penjualan organ manusia, dan prostitusi adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Namanya Hwang Taehyun. Salah satu kaki tangan dari organisasi yang sudah lama kami incar. Kalau dia mengetahui keberadaanmu di Appolion, maka kau bisa bayangkan sendiri kerusuhan seperti apa yang akan terjadi. Keselamatanmu pun tidak akan terlalu terjamin. Poin pentingnya adalah dengan identitas barumu ini kau bebas bergerak atau berinteraksi agar bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Kau paham sampai poin ini?"

Akhlis tersenyum puas,"Jadi mulai sekarang, pakai nama Venus sebagai identitas barumu. Selama seminggu aku akan menemanimu menjalani pelatihan yang wajib diikuti oleh anggota baru. Setelah itu selama sebulan, kita akan turut serta dalam kegiatan Thanatos dan Dolos. Hal itu untuk mengecek dibagian mana kau akan ditempatkan. Oh yah tambahan, kesetiaanmu pada pemimpin Appolion adalah yang utama. Bayaran atas pengkhianatan sekecil apapun itu adalah nyawa. Kau akan dibunuh langsung oleh pemimpin kita. Jadi jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk menusuknya dari belakang. Pemimpin kita itu memiliki mata dimana-mana. Ingat itu baik-baik", ujar Akhlis tenang.

Jongin tak bisa tak memandang penuh tanya tingkah Akhlis yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah remote kecil dibalik saku jas hitamnya, menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat tirai seluruh ruangan kompak menutup. Suasana remang pun tercipta dan tak hanya itu- sebuah tirai merah besar turun dari atas langit-langit dan terbuka cepat memperlihatkan sebuah layar LCD berukuran lumayan besar.

Akhlis tersenyum miring yang membuat Jongin merinding hebat,"Ini akibatnya kalau berkhianat pada Appolion", dan benar saja. Jongin berteriak histeris ketika LCD tersebut mempertontonkan beberapa adegan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh namja yang kemarin mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Sontak Jongin membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, rasa mual menderanya ketika meihat aliran darah kental. Namja tan itu teringat cepat pada sosok noonanya…

"Matikan… matikan… tolong", pinta Jongin gemetar. Berkali-kali ia hendak muntah dan itu membuat Akhlis kuatir. Sekujur tubuh Jongin keringat dingin dan wajahnya memutih cepat.

Dengan sekali menekan tombol yang sama lagi kondisi ruangan itu kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada LCD, tidak ada tirai merah, tidak ada suasana remang-remang … dan paling utama tidak ada adegan menakutkan itu lagi..

.

.

.

Sehun melempar sebuah berkas cukup tebal ke atas mejanya. Raut wajahnya tak menampakkan segurat ekspresi apapun. Tapi berbeda dengan sorot matanya yang tajam dan nyalang. Jelas pemimpin Appolion sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat jelek. Baru saja ia selesai membaca laporan dari Tao, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Deimos.

"Dasar tikus kecil! Berani-beraninya ia membagi informasi mengenai Appolion pada musuh terbesar kita?!", seru Sehun geram. Gelas krystal bertungkai panjang yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun pun pecah seketika. Cengkraman tangan namja bertampang rupawan itu memang tidak main-main. Kedua ekor tikus yang waktu itu telah ia tembak mati ternyata membocorkan keanggotaan Appolion pada Rude- organisasi yang Sehun curigai mengambil peran dalam peristiwa yang terjadi pada keluarganya-. Entah Sehun harus bersyukur atau tidak. Pasalnya kedua tikus itu baru sempat membocorkan informasi dasar pada Rude mengenai perekrutan anggota dan berbagai macam metode pelatihan yang dianut Appolion. Basic memang tapi sangat urgent. Dan Sehun sangat tidak suka.

"Aku butuh seseorang untuk mencari tahu sampai sejauh mana bangsat itu memegang informasi kita? Apa benar sesuai dengan laporan itu atau malah tidak", Sehun mengangkat wjaahnya, menatap bergantian para anggota Hades yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Tao,"Ada yang bisa mengusulkan padaku kira-kira siapa yang pantas melaksanakan misi ini?"

"Bagaimana dengan mengetes kemampuan anggota baru?", kompak semua yang berada di ruangan itu menatap pada sang empunya suara tadi.

"Maksudmu- Venus?", tebak seorang lain yang berdiri paling ujung kiri barisan anggota Hades dengan tampak ragu.

"Tepat sekali!", ucap yang memberi usul barusan dengan jentikkan jari. Dia terlihat puas karena berhasil membuat para anggota Hades lainnya melongo antara percaya tak percaya. Jujur saja mereka smeua tahu Venus adalah anggota baru yang 1 bulan ini direkrut oleh pemimpin mereka. Dia juga berada dibawah pengawasan Akhlis. Tapi- dengan kemampuannya yang belum terlihat sebanding itu apa pantas mendapatkan misi langsung dari Sehun?

"Jangan main-main Kerberos. Serius sedikit bisa kan?", ucap namja lainnya. Sedangkan Sehun- ia nampak diam memikirkan usulan salah satu dari 3 orang anggota Hades paling jenius.

"Menurutmu Akhlis?"

"Aku rasa Venus bisa diandalkan untuk misi ini", ucapnya singkat dan diangguki sekilas oleh Sehun yang kini beralih menatap Tao,"Deimos, sampaikan pada Venus mengenai misinya. Dan aku minta Akhlis- kau bersamanya kali ini", ucap Sehun final.

"Tapi Venus-", sanggah beberapa anggota Hades tak puas. Sehun tentu saja paham dengan kekuatiran anggota Hades. Misi kali ini adalah misi penting. Tujuannya adalah untuk mendapatkan informasi. Dan sasarannya bukan orang sembarangan. Ia adalah salah satu orang terdekat incaran mereka. Salah perhitungan, maka informasi berharga yang ingin mereka dapatkan akan lepas begitu saja.

"Kalian sangat berisik!", ucap namja lain yang bertubuh paling tinggi diantara lainnya. Tampangnya yang sangar dan minim ekspresi terlihat menakutkan apalagi saat berbicara. Tidak akan ada keramahan di dalam kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa kalian harus meragukan rekomendasi dari sesama anggota Hades? Selama ini kita selalu punya kualifikasi tinggi untuk anggota yang pantas mendapatkan misi langsung dari pemimpin. Benarkan? Percaya saja dengan keputusan Hades. Lagipula ada Akhlis, salah satu dari anggota Hades yang unggull dalam strategi. Tidak perlu kuatir. Iyakan Akhlis…"

.

.

.

_**Di suatu malam tepatnya di salah satu club malam….**_

"Kau yakin tidak ingin minum Venus?", tanya Akhlis sambil meneguk habis minuman beralkohol yang dipesannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak. Dan kemana wanita tadi?", Jongin mengedarkan matanya, mencari keberadaan seorang wanita yang merupakan target misi pertama kali ini. Sejak 1 minggu lalu, terhitung dari turunnya perintah akan misi yang harus ia lakukan, Jongin sudah membaca semua informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh Dolos. Para anggota Hades pun ikut membantu dalam tahap strategi. Mereka membimbing Jongin meskipun melalui alat komunikasi. Selama 1 bulan ini Jongin menjalani berbagai macam latihan keras yang tak hanya mengandalkan kemampuan fisik saja. Akhlis, anggota Thanatos, dan Dolos sangat membantu untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya.

"Arah jam 2. Targetmu disana. Ingin bergerak sekarang?"

Jongin menatap arah yang dikatakan oleh Akhlis. Seorang wanita berumur 30-an tahun sedang menari-nari dengan dikelilingi beberapa namja tampan lainnya. Bajunya yang ketat, pendek, dan berleher rendah membuat sebagian payudaranya mencuat keluar. Akhlis tersenyum tipis menyadari titik fokus yang sedang diperhatikan oleh target mereka kali ini dengan tatapanl apar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pada Venus yang duduk disampingnya, memasang wajah seakan tak tertarik?

Venus adalah tipikal namja yang dengan kehadirannya saja sudah menarik perhatian orang banyak. Kharismatik dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan sexy. Venus sangat memikat. Parasnya, warna kulitnya, dan auranya. Belum lagi suara beratnya yang menggoda. Ck. Anggota baru Appolion ini benar-benar berbahaya….

"Dia mendekat", bisik Akhlis remeh.

"Kau- member baru yah?", tanya wanita target itu dengan senyum menggoda. Sebuah seringaian mematikan tersungging di bibir Jongin saat wanita itu mengerling nakal.

_Dasar jalang!, umpat Akhlis sangat pelan _

Dia berpura-pura tak menyadari tingkah wanita jalang ini dalam menarik perhatian Jongin yang sedari tadi mempertahankan image coolnya. Mulai dari meraba-raba paras rupawan Jongin sampai mencoba duduk di pangkuan namja tan itu. Tapi semuanya hanya ditanggapi dengan seringaian.

"Kau ingin main-main denganku.. hem.. cantik?", bisik Jongin dengan suara rendahnya yang menggoda. Sang target tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rangsangan dari Jongin yang mulai membelai tengkuknya dengan seduktif,"Kau menginginkanku sayang?", lagi Jongin membuka mulutnya. Menghembuskan napas hangat di belakang wanita yang sedang membelakanginya. Lihat saja tubuh wanita itu yang gemetar hebat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. Namja tan itu diajarkan untuk menahan segala macam nafsunya jika sedang terjun dalam sebuah misi.

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah saat menangkap desahan wanita yang sedang menggesekkan tubuh bagian belakangnya. Mungkin ia berpikir Jongin akan terangsang dengan ulahnya. Tapi sekali lagi ia salah. Jongin tersenyum meremehkan begitu Akhlis melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Oh ayolah sayang… aku menginginkanmu. Tanganmu ini bisa memuaskanku kan?", desah wanita itu tak tahan. Hampir saja ia menyambar bibir sensual Jongin namun keburu ditahan oleh namja tersebut.

"Di kamar saja bagaimana? Berminat?",

Dan benar saja. Akhlis hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat Jongin yang sudah menghilang bersama target menuju lantai 2 club ini.

_Sekali jalang tetap saja jalang. Suami istri tak jauh berbeda. Begitu juga dengan kakeknya. Keluarga mesum yang haus belaian.. ck!_

Akhlis meninggalkan tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar won di atas meja. Tubuhnya menghilang ditelan kerumunan para pengunjung club.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan mati kan?", Jongin memandang kuatir pada sesosok tubuh yang terkulai lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi telanjang bulat dan hanya ditutupi selimut tebal.

"Tenang saja. Obat yang diberikan Trebus tidak memiliki efek semengerikan bayanganmu. Dia akan bangun beberapa belas jam kemudian. Pusing. Lemah. Tapi ia tak akan mengingat apapun mengenai kejadian semalam. Berhenti memasang raut seperti itu. Kau anggota Appolion. Dan naluri adalah aib untuk kami. Paham?", Jongin bahkan sampai lupa bernapas saat Akhlis menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

_Naluri adalah aib untuk kami_

_Benarkah semua anggota Appolion menganggap naluri mereka sebagai aib? Yang benar saja! _

Jongin tetap bungkam. Ia mencatat betul omongan Akhlis dalam benaknya. Dan lewat spion mobil, ia tersenyum sinis saat mobilnya telah melaju menjauhi penginapan yang ia datangi semalam bersama wanita targetnya.

"Dari Mars", ucap Akhlis datar sambil menyerahkan alat komunikasinya pada Jongin.

_Mars?_

"Yeobo-"

"Misi pertamamu berhasil. Selamat. Dan segeralah kembali karena kau dan Akhlis akan ikut misi Hades selanjutnya"

Akhlis melirik heran pada Jongin yang melongo dengan mulut membuka lebar.

"Mars bilang apa?"

Jongin terkesiap sendiri mendengar Akhlis bertanya,"Mars itu siapa? Dia bilang kalau kita berdua harus secepatnya kembali karena akan ikut dalam misi Hades"

"Bayangkan! Hades! Oh-yah… Kau belum menjelaskan padaku jati diri Mars. Dia siapa?", Akhlis tertawa kecil melihat Jongin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena akan dilibatkan dalam misi bersama Hades. Padahal namja itu saja yang tak sadar kalau selama ini dia bersama dengan salah satu anggota Hades yang paling ahli dalam strategi dan penyamaran, Akhlis.

"Dia- adalah orang terdekat pemimpin Appolion. Bayangan Appolion. Mata Appolion", seusai mengatakan hal tersebut Akhlis menaikkan laju mobil. Perintah dari Mars adalah secepatnya dan jika Mars sendiri yang turun tangan berarti hal besar sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini. Bagaimana dia?", namja berambut brunette tampak menghela napas berat dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan malas,"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?", secara bersamaan mereka menatap namja lain yang ketika itu sedang berada dalam bilik latihan tembak. Mereka sengaja datang ke tempat latihan di waktu senggang ini untuk menilai kemampuan anggota lain yang juga akan turut serta dalam misi Hades kali ini.

Dan namja yang sedang mereka intip adalah Venus.

_**Flashback on**_

"Dia tidak bisa turun sekarang, Mars! Yang benar saja! Kau sudah lihat profil lengkapnya Venus? Bukan tidak mungkin jika dia memiliki trauma tersembunyi terhadap masa lalunya itu. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak ingin misi Hades kali ini berantakan hanya karena anggota baru yang teriak-teriak ketakutan karena melihat darah lagi! Oh Tuhan!", rutuk seorang namja berkulit putih lainnya sambil memasang tatapan menantang pada anggota Hades lainnya.

"Ck. Kau masih bisa menyebut Tuhan disaat tangan kita sudah terlalu sering bermandikan darah orang?!", ejek namja lain berambut panjang. Wajahnya cantik dengan mata setajam kucing.

Sedangkan dua namja lainnya yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka masih saja bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kalian tidak ingin protes?"

"Misi kita ini untuk menghabisi satu keluarga! Bukannya seekor lalat. Pikirkan baik-baik lagi Mars!", saran Khronos, namja pertama yang bersungut menolak keikutsertaan Venus dalam misi mereka kali ini.

"Suka atau tidak, Venus tetap ikut. Kalian- Kerberos dan Trebus, bawa anak itu bersama kalian. Akhlis juga. Selesaikan dengan bersih seperti biasanya. Dan untuk kalian berdua, Erebus, Kronos- siap untuk mencari tahu kegiatan si brengsek Taehyun di bulan ini. Aku dengar ia akan mengadakan transaksi obat ilegal sebesar 500 juta won di dermaga 2 minggu lagi. Aku ingin laporan lengkap mengenainya. Paham?", putus Mars akhirnya. Dia benar-benar lelah mendengar anggota terpilihnya beradu argument dengan emosional seperti itu. Hanya menghabiskan waktu tanpa melakukan apapun.

_**Flashback off**_

"Posisi tubuhnya sudah sangat tepat. Tinggi tubuhnya pun sesuai. Stabilan tangannya memegang pistol dan ketepatannya menembak dari berbagai jarak pun sangat baik. Secara umum, dia bisa diandalkan. Tapi kekurangannya adalah ketakutannya melihat adegan-adegan pembunuhan. Akhlis sudah mengatakan padamu kalau waktu itu ia berteriak histeris hanya dengan menonton saja?", Kerberos mengangguk membenarkan. Namja itu sudah tahu detail lengkap mengenai orang yang akan turut serta dalam misi pembunuhan kali ini. Keunggulan serta kelemahannya sudah dipaparkan secara lengkap oleh Akhlis yang terus mendampinginya dari awal perekrutan. Kerberos tentu saja mempercayai semua penilaian Akhlis. Orang itu adalah salah satu dari 3 orang yang memiliki intelegensia tinggi. Akhlis, Kerberos, dan Trebus. Tiga namja dengan kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata, ahli strategi, penyamaran, dan anggota penembak terlatih.

Sialnya. Kenapa Mars menyerahkan bocah itu pada mereka berdua yang jelas-jelas sangat kaku dan tidak suka bekerja dalam kelompok.

Sebuah dengusan kasar membuat lamunan Kerberos buyar,"Kau melamun Kyu. Kau keberatan?", Trebus mengusak lembut surai rambut Kerberos atau mungkin ke depannya kita harus memanggilnya, Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Yang mengangguku adalah misi ini. Aku takut kali ini kita mengecewakan Mars. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengumpulkan data mengenai Rude, akhirnya kita bisa menemukan sedikit titik terang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang telah kita perjuangkan susah payah. Dan Venus- aku takut dia menganggu", Trebus tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping, membuat namja imut itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegapnya,"Aku paham. Tapi kau harus ingat-aku bersamamu"

Cup

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pelipis Kyuhyun yang saat itu mendonggak menatap kekasih sekaligus partnernya.

"Terima kasih, Changmin…"

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau berlatih sekeras ini untuk keberhasilan misi keduamu. Tapi bukan dengan cara menghabiskan seluruh energimu. Yang ada kau tidak bisa berguna untuk misi Hades kali ini!", gertak Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Matanya menatap telapak tangan Jongin yang penuh luka lecet dan dibalut perban seadanya. Namja tan itu meringis pelan saat Sehun menariknya keluar dari bilik latihan.

"Tengah malam begini apa yang kau lakukan? Pulang dan tidur!", seru Sehun lagi tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan Jongin? Namja tan itu malah terseok-seok mengikuti langkah panjang sang pemimpin organisasi yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan besar. Jongin tetap menutup mulutnya ketika Sehun meninggalkannya, menarik keluar sebuah kotak P3K dari dalam lemari dan mendekatinyak embali.

Dengan terlatih dan hati-hati Sehun mengobati luka-luka lecet Jongin.

.

.

.

Mata Jongin melotot tak percaya saat melihat salah seorang wanita terikat pada sebuah tiang besi pada pusat dari ruangan besar dan pengap tersebut. Arch adalah tempat pembantaian utama yang berlokasi di bawah tanah dari bangunan Appolion. Orang-orang yang diperbolehkan memasuki Arch hanyalah pemimpin organisasi dan Hades, Namun kali ini ada sebuah pengecualian untuk Venus.

Keikutsertaannya dalam misi Hades beberapa hari ke depan tak pelak membuatnya harus sering aktif mengikuti segala macam kegiatan yang dilakukan Hades. Dan kali inilah- untuk alasan itu pula Venus menginjakkan kakinya di Arch. Dari bangunan utama Appolion, Arch bisa dicapai dengan lift bawah tanah sejauh 15 meter.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu?", bisiknya pada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Suaranya memang pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas bahkan oleh Khronos yang berdiri 5 langkah di depan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Diam saja dan lihatlah. Biasakan dirimu. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh mengikuti misi bersama Hades", ucapnya final tanpa berniat untuk meneruskan percakapannya dengan Jongin. Terbukti setelah berkata sedatar itu, namja tinggi tadi langsung berpindah ke depan dan berdiri disamping namja lainnya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut mengagetkan Jongin yang masih diliputi perasaaan takut dan cemas,"Mulai saat ini, kontrol dirimu. Biasakan dirimu. Paham?", Jongin lupa menutup mulutnya yang membulat penuh saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya adalah Akhlis. Dan dia anggota Hades?!

"YAH JALANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!", suara teriakan menyedot perhatian Jongin yang masih tak percaya bahwa selama ini ada anggota Hades di sampingnya. Seorang namja lain tampak beringsut mendekat pada wanita yang diikat tangan dan kakinya, menarik keras rambutnya membuat ringisan sakit keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah berdarah.

"Beraninya kau meludah tepat di depan pemimpin kami!", desis namja itu tajam dan berbahaya. Jongin sampai merinding hanya dengan mendengar desisannya saja.

"Bunuh saja dia sekarang, Erebus", saran namja tinggi yang tadi sempat berbicara dengan Jongin. Sebuah pistol laras pendek langsung digapai oleh Erebus. Ia menyeringai tajam dan melepaskan jambakannya. Kakinya melangkah mundur dan kemudian mengangkat pistol tersebut. Membidik tepat mengarah pada kepalanya. Sedikit lagi, Erebus tinggal menarik pelatuk dan timah panas itu meluncur menembus kepala dan otak wanita brengsek tersebut.

"Berhenti", suara Sehun membatalkan niat Erebus untuk menarik pelatuk. Kesemuanya memandang Sehun tak mengerti. Namja itu hanya berjalan menghampiri Erebus, mengambil pistol itu, kemudian berjalan. Semua anggota Hades menahan napas, pikiran mereka langsung tertuju pada anggota baru. Dan tebakan mereka benar! Langkah kaki Sehun berhenti tepat di depan Jongin yang berdiri mematung. Namja tan itu seolah lupa untuk bernapas. Apalagi saat Sehun meraih tangannya dan meletakkan pistol itu ke dalam genggamannya.

Jongin sungguh terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang memilih menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tembak dia tepat di kepala", perintah mutlak Sehun tadi membuat Jongin ketakutan.

Keahliannya dalam menembak tak perlu diragukan. Ketepatannya apalagi. Tapi, yang membuat Jongin gemetar adalah wanita yang terikat itu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah wanita dan Jongin tidak bisa. Jongin menatap pistol dalam genggamannya dan sosok pemimpin organisasi secara bergantian. Tangannya seakan mati rasa. Tak bisa untuk digerakkan sedikit pun. Ia ingin sekali menolak tapi tatapan semua anggota Hades beserta Sehun seakan tidak minta untuk dibantah.

"Cih! Ternyata di dalam organisasimu ini ada seorang bayi yang bahkan tak bisa mengacungkan pistolnya padaku. Heh bayi besar, kau pikir ini panti asuhan? Ck. Beginilah kalau anak kecil yang mengurus organisasi sebesar ini-argghh", Erebus menarik kembali rambut wanita itu dengan kalap. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, tapi tatapannya tak teralihkan dari Venus yang masih diam terpaku.

"Aku-tidak"

Belum selesai berucap, Jongin kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda yang bertengger pada pelipis kanannya.

Pistol

Dan benda pembunuh itu diarahkan oleh Sehun.

"Kau atau dia yang mati malam ini?", tanya Sehun dingin.

"Wanita itu adalah adik dari laki-laki yang ingin kau bunuh", ucap Sehun tenang sambil membuat kontak mata dengan Jongin yang sepertinya menuntut penjelasan,"Hwang Taehyun adalah kakak kandungnya. Laki-laki yang ingin kau bunuh. Stephanie adalah orang yang memperkenalkan noonamu pada Taehyun. Dialah yang mempertemukan laki-laki brengsek itu dengan kakakmu. Dan karena kecantikan kakakmu, laki-laki tua itu terobsesi untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi bagaimana? Kau tetap tak bisa menembaknya?"

"_Gwenchana…"_

"_Gwenchana"_

"_Gwenchana"_

Ucapan Seungha noona terus menerus terdengar di telinga Jongin. Semua anggota Hades memandang heran pada Erebus yang terpaku sesaat dan dengan cepat melepaskan jambakannya, dan mundur dari wanita terikat itu. Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang mulai berjalan mendekat. Tatapan matanya tajam, bahkan wanita tadi yang sempat mengatainya bayi bungkam karena merasa diremukkan tubuhnya hanya dengan melihat bola mata Jongin.

Napas Stephanie tercekat saat Jongin berjongkok di depannya.

_SRREETTTT…_

_SRREEKKKK…._

Tanpa berdosa, Jongin merobek baju yang dikenakan oleh Stephanie. Wajahnya terlampau tenang, berbeda dengan ekspresinya beberapa saat lalu. Robekan pakaian Stephanie pun ia buang jauh, memperlihatkan tubuh putihnya yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam. Jongin menatapnya datar, menaruh moncong pistol itu mengarah pada dada Stephanie.

"Kau tidak lebih cantik dari kakakku. Jika benar kau yang mengenalkannya pada namja biadab itu, berarti kau memang pantas mati di tanganku", Stephanie memejamkan matanya rapat saat Jongin menelusuri kulit tubuhnya dengan pistol.

"Arrrgghh", pekik Stephanie keras karena Jongin menarik rambutnya,"Kau kenal Seungha?"

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya saat Stephanie kesulitan bernapas akibat tangannya yang mencekik leher jenjang wanita laknat itu,"Seungha- kau kenal?", ulang Jongin sambil memperkuat kekuatan cekikkannya.

"Benarkah? Dia cantikkan?", Stephanie hanya mengangguk lemah. Namja yang tadi ia panggil bayi beberapa saat lalu berubah menakutkan.

"Tapi-", seringaian Jongin menghilang. Digantikan dengan tampang frustasi dan mata yang berkilat marah,"Karena tingkah kakakmu yang seperti binatang liar, dia meninggal!", teriak Jongin keras. Seketika itu juga ia berdiri, mengacungkan pistol menempel di kening Stephanie yang gemetar ketakutan,"Kau tahu- bayi ini meminta darah yang setimpal akibat perbuatan kakakmu pada noonaku! Dan kau- termasuk di dalamnya!"

_**DDDDOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

"Kakakku bunuh diri karena diperkosa oleh bajingan itu!", gumam Jongin dingin yang membuat semua anggota Hades menatapnya tak percaya. Namja yang mereka ragukan kemampuannya ini nyatanya hampir sama menakutkannya dengan Sehun jika dalam kondisi buruk (baca dalam mode: Mars).

"Bersihkan tubuhmu Venus. Kau tidak mungkinkan membiarkan darah kotor perempuan itu menempel di tubuhmu terus?", ucap Sehun sambil berbalik diikuti anggota Hades kecuali Akhlis, Kerberos, dan Trebus.

Ketiganya berjalan mendekati Jongin yang saat itu membuang pistolnya.

"Selamat bergabung dalam misi Hades", ucap namja tinggi sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Jongin.

"Namaku Trebus dan dia-", namja tinggi itu menunjuk pada namja lain yang bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya namun bertampang sangat imut dan manis menyerupai yeoja,"Kerberos. Kita berdua, bersamamu dan Akhlis adalah partner untuk misi selanjutnya. Jadi, ayo lakukan sebaik mungkin", Jongin ingin sekali tersenyum membalas keramahan anggota Hades namun airmatanya lolos begitu saja mengingat Seungha noonanya. Namja tan tersebut tak meronta ketika Kerberos menariknya ke dalam pelukan, menepuk punggungnya lembut dan menghiburnya," Tidak apa-apa… menangislah…"

.

.

.

Jongin merutuki kebiasannya yang sering melupakan hal-hal penting. Namja tan itu terus saja mengomeli dirinya yang tak becus menjaga barang pribadinya sehingga harus tertinggal di ruang Latihan tembak lagi. Suara langkah kakinya berderap nyaring, karena memang ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sifatnya yang satu itu memang tak bisa ditanggulangi lagi. Seakan-akan 'pelupa'adalah bagian dari diri Jongin sendiri dan itu membuatnya jengkel! Apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau sifat pelupanya kambuh disaat ia tengah menjalani misi penting? Bersama Hades pula! Oh yah Tuhan- bahkan sampai detik ini Jongin masih tak percaya kalau ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Hades.

Namja ini memang langsung jatuh hati dengan Hades saat mendengar penjelasan dari Deimos yang juga bagian dari Hades. Dia sungguh tak mengira selama ini ada anggota Hades yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ck. Kita memang tak tahu jalan hidup nanti akan sepeti apa…

"Kau melupakan kartumu kan Venus?", Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Dasar pelupa… ck. Ini- jaga baik-baik", ucap Sehun saat menyerahkan kembali kartu Jongin pada pemiliknya.

"Kau harus lebih berusaha lagi Venus. Karena misi-misi ke depannya akan berhubungan langsung pada namja biadab itu. Kau paham?", Jongin tak mengelak ketika puncak kepalanya ditepuk lembut oleh Sehun yang berlalu pergi berlawanan dengan arah kedatangan Jongin.

"_Jadilah kuat… agar kau bisa berdiri di depannya dan membalas kematian kakakmu…"_

.

.

.

"PERBUATAN SIAPA INI?!", teriak seorang namja murka di tengah malam buta. Wajah mengantuknya hilang dalam sekejap mata saat mendapatkan sebuah paket berukuran besar yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan bisa kalian tebak isi paket itu?

Sebuah kotak usang dengan mayat adik perempuannya dalam kondisi menggenaskan. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut pakaian dalam dengan luka tembak tepat di keningnya.

Mata rentanya menyipit tajam saat menemukan sebuah benda asing yang berada di bagian dada adiknya.

Keningnya berkerut bingung dan marah.

Sebuah kartu-

Dengan tulisan

_**Venus…**_

.

.

_To be continued_

.

.

Bagaimana? Bingung? Sama Chae juga… hahahha*ketawa nista…

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa anggota Hades yang sisanya? Pokoknya gak ada anggota EXO selain Tao karena mereka gak ada tampang cocok untuk pemeran kejam sebagai Hades. Dan bisa Chae minta revewnya? Ayolah… supaya Chae tahu di bagian mananya dari ff ini yang butuh koreksi. Ini kali pertama buat ff agak diluar jalur aman yang biasanya. Oke? Ada yang bisa kasi nama-nama namja yang pantas buat fanfic ini? Yang beraura 'berbahaya' maksudnya.

Kalau responnya bagus, Chae teruskan... kalau gak…

*no coment

Balasan review:

Sehyu: NC maksudnya? Ada tapi gak full.. tergantung otak nista Chae yah.. makasi

Han Yoori: Mars dan Venus artinya memang begitu. Kalau diliat semua nama yang Chae pake emg ada kaitannya sama mitologi Yunani. Tapi untuk alasan sesungguhnya tunggu next chap yah.. makasi

Bocah lanang: oke. Jongin selalu uke di fanfic-nya Chae... jadi gak usah kuatir

novi: sadis-sadisnya tunggu next chap. Yang ini gimana? Hahaha..

Trims buat semua review yang masuk yah...

HunKainya sedikit karena Chae fokus menjelaskan balas dendam dan kondisi organisasi Sehun biar untuk seterusnya gak bingung kalau Chae pakai istilah". Okey?

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, dan Ikon


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mars and Venus**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun aka Wu Shi Xun aka Mars

Kim Jongin aka Venus

**Member Hades:**

_Huang ZiTao aka Deimos_

_Lee Jinki aka Akhlis_

_Cho Kyuhyun aka Kerberos_

_Shim Changmin aka Trebus_

_Kim Heechul aka Erebus_

_Choi Seunghyun aka Tartarus_

_Go Junhoe Ikon aka Khronos_

_And others_…

_**Main pair: HunKai! Sehun as seme Kai always Uke**_

Disclaimer: diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Chae cuma minjem nama dan kalau boleh dedek Jongin udah Chae patenkan sebagai adek kesayangan

Rated: M (bahasa kasar, tindakan kejahatan, dan buat yang nanya NC. .. maybe tapi gak full yah )

Summary: Masa lalu yang suram membuatnya tenggelam dalam kehidupan gelap. Sehun, sang mafia pemilik organisasi gelap yang membangun kekuatan untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan dalang pembantaian keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang bunuh diri karena mengalami dpresi pasca pemerkosaan. Dari sejak itulah, dua anak manusia ini saling bekerjasama untuk membalaskan kematian orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Tanpa mereka duga, sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka jauh sebelum kekelaman itu datang…

Harap dibaca:

Chae salut banget dengan readers yang bisa mempertanyakan kartu Venus yang ditemukan oleh Hwang Taehyun itu memang sengaja ditaruh atau tidak. Lalu mengenai kartu milik Jongin yang ditemukan Sehun itu emang asli atau bukan dan mengenai beda organisasi mafia Sehun dengan yang lain apa- silahkan temukan sendiri jawabannya dalam fanfic ini. Chae gak akan bocorin apapun. Silahkan dibaca dan analisis sendiri. Gak apa-apa kan? Lalu mengenai Yifan daddy- apa dia akan muncul atau gak, Chae akan kasi tahu jawabannya. Yaitu gak. Ini HunKai pure! Lalu terakhir, mengenai para yeoja yang muncul di fanfic Chae terutama yang ini. Sejujurnya Chae ini jarang update BB atau GB. Di GB pun satu-satunya yang Chae suka keseluruhan hanya 2ne1 dan next GB nya YG yakni pinkpunk. Kalau perseorangan hanya Jessica Jung. Selebihnya Chae sangat gak tertarik. Inget nama mereka aja malas apalagi harus mengenal kepribadian mereka. Terkadang bingung sendiri sama muka mereka. Jadi kebanyakan tahu nama tapi gak tahu siapa dia. Karena itu, di fanfic ini sebagian besarnya Chae pake OC. Kalau ada kesamaan nama, Chae benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong pegang omongan Chae demi menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan yah. Maaf jika penggambaran OC-nya menganggu.

Warning!

Yaoi, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dan ide cerita umum… Chae berusaha yang terbaik utnuk bisa menceritakannya…

DLDR, Don't bash, dilarang plagiat

_Happy reading_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Chae present

.

.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan kami, Venus"

Itulah sepenggal perkataan Kerberos yang selalu Jongin ingat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, omongan Kerberos memang benar adanya. Dulu,ia sama sekali tak pernah memegang senjata seumur hidupnya. Namun kini, pistol dan pisau lipat seakan menjadi barang yang tak boleh terpisahkan darinya. Tangannya pun terbiasa memegang benda pembunuh tersebut. Desingan peluru dan bau anyir darah yang sempat membuatnya mual tak karuan saat ini menjadi pemandangan biasa seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Jongin yang kala itu terduduk di ujung ranjang pada Akhlis yang nampaknya akan beranjak keluar kamar. Namja bermata sipit itu hanya memberikan kode agar Jongin mengikutinya dibelakang meninggalkan Kerberos dan Trebus.

Jongin terus mengikuti langkah Akhlis yang dengan entengnya berjalan ke sana kemari, membuka laci-laci atau tempat penyimpanan yang terlihat olehnya, membongkar berkas dokumen dan membuangnya asal ke lantai setelah habis dibacanya. Heran? Tentu saja. Jongin ingin sekali bertanya tapi mimik Akhlis yang datar itu terlihat serius mencari-cari sesuatu entah apa bentuknya. Dia terus menutup rapat mulutnya sampai ketika keduanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja kepala keluarga yang telah ditembak mati oleh Trebus.

Jongin benar-benar tak salah saat mengagumi Hades. Strategi, teknik menyusup masuk, dan teknik menembak mereka sangat menakjupkan. Kemampuan Trebus dalam membobol sistem keamanan rumah ini ditambah dengan strategi dan analisa Kerberos –keduanya sungguh perpaduan yang tepat. Karena itu tak jarang mereka dipasangkan dalam menyelesaikan sebuah misi dan tak pernah melibatkan orang lain. Anggota Hades saja tidak apalagi Thanatos dan Dolos? Begitulah kata Akhlis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?", akhirnya Jongin pun membuka mulutnya bertanya begitu keduanya masuk dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia memutuskan untuk membantu Akhlis meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dicarinya. Dia meraih asal sebuah dokumen besar dengan map putih tanpa keterangan apapun.

"Han Ji Hee"

Akhlis tersentak kaget mendengar gumaman Jongin yang nyatanya ia ucapkan sedikit kuat. Namja itu lantas berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin yang sedang membongkar isi dokumen tersebut.

"Han Ji Hee?!", beo Akhlis lebih pelan.

Mata sipitnya membulat kaget mendapati tahun yang tertera di dokumen itu.

"Ini-", Jongin menunjuk pada tahun yang tercantum di kertas,"berkas dua puluh tahun lalu kan?"

Akhlis tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia sibuk mencari lagi dokumen yang mungkin berhubungan dengan dokuman yang Jongin temukan.

_Dua puluh tahun… JIka benar mungkin ada kaitannya dengan Rude dan Mars_.

Jongin tak habis pikir dengan kalapnya Akhlis saat mencari dokumen lain. Ia hanya memandang punggung Akhlis yang berdiri membelakanginya.

.

.

"Sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicari Akhlis?", Jongin terperanjat kaget saat hendak keluar dari ruangan kerja Han Ji Hee dan menemukan Kerberos serta Trebus yang berdiri dengan nyaman bersandar pada tembok. Keduanya mengangguk singkat ketika Akhlis menunjukkan sebuah dokumen yang kini ia sembunyikan di dalam jas hitamnya.

"Ayo pulang. Mars menunggu", ajak Kerberos sambil menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya, sedangkan dua orang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya karena mencium bau aneh dan benar saja, ketika itu Trebus sedang menyalakan pematiknya. Demi apapun! Jongin dibuat mati kutu dengan seringaian mengerikan Trebus. Namja paling tinggi diantara anggota Hades itu membuang pemantik apinya, yang langsung menyulut nyala api begitu besar.

"Pelajaran saat menjadi anggota mafia, jangan biarkan satu bukti kejahatan tertinggal di tempat kejadian. Kau paham adik manis?", ucapTrebus dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya... di tempat lain**_…

Seorang namja bertubuh tambun nampak mengisap cerutu rokoknya dengan tampang frustasi. Berkali-kali ia memaki dan mengumpat para bawahannya yang ia pandang tak becus dalam bekerja. Rupanya ia baru saja dibangunkan dengan sebuah berita menarik yang disampaikan oleh anak buahnya. Han Ji Hee yang merupakan salah satu kaki tangan dari organisasi besar yang menaugi mereka ditemukan tewas terbakar bersama seluruh anggota keluarga dan seisi rumahnya. Kejadian naas tersebut terjadi tengah malam. Dia sendiri baru saja bertemu dengan Han Ji Hee sore harinya, membahas mengenai kasus kematian adik perempuan tunggalnya yang dibunuh secara tak wajar dan sangat keji dengan sebuah kartu hitam bergambar seorang dewi dan dibagian bawahnya bertuliskan Venus. Namja tambun ini sangat berharap pada kinerja Han Ji Hee yang adalah salah satu pemimpin tertinggi di aparat kepolisian Seoul. Namun sekarang, jalannya untuk menemukan pembunuh adiknya kembali buntu. Han Ji Hee tewas bahkan disaat dia belum bergerak mencari informasi. Dan parahnya lagi, Hwang Taehyun mendapati sebuah kartu gelap di dekat tubuh gosong Han Ji Hee.

Kartu yang sama persis dengan yang berada di dada adiknya. Tapi sayangnya ada yang berbeda. Kartu gelap itu bergambar seorang dewa dan di bagian kolom bawahnya bertuliskan nama Mars. Tidak ada bagian kartu yang terbakar. Utuh dan mulus. Seolah baru.

_**Mars dan Venus…**_

Kedua nama itulah yang sekarang menganggu ketenangan tidurnya Hwang Taehyun..

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sibuk membolak-balik dokumen yang bertebaran di atas meja kerjanya. Senyuman miring jelas tersungging pada paras tampannya saat menemukan informasi mengenai Rude. Dari beberapa penelusuran mendalam yang dilakukan oleh Hades, Sehun mendapatkan banyak rahasia Rude yang terkuak. Salah satunya mengenai daftar nama anggota terbaik Rude- terhitung dari sejak awal didirikan dan sampai saat ini. Bahkan tak jarang ia mendecakkan mulutnya kuat-kuat saat mendapati beberapa nama di kalangan pemerintahan ikut terlibat dan bekerja sama dengan Rude. Pantas saja hampir seluruh aktivitas Rude jarang sekali yang tercium ke publik.

BRUK

Sehun menatap penuh tanya pada berkas cukup tebal yang baru saja dilempar oleh salah satu anggota Hades kepercayaannya.

"Tinggalkan dulu dokumen yang sekarang kau baca. Lihat yang kemarin Venus temukan dan kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik",ucap AKhlis datar dan dingin. Wajahnya yang acap kali menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan keramahan dalam setiap tutur katanya kini lenyap tak berbekas. Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang serius dari raut wajah Akhlis yang tak bersahabat.

"Han Ji Hee?", guman Sehun pelan. Tangannya bergerak membuka lembar baru dokumen tersebut. Secara runtut dan cermat, ia membaca detail kata demi kata yang termuat dalam kertas tersebut. Akhlis tetap menunggu. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan pemimpinnya lakukan jika menyadari ada sebuah nama yang tercatat rapi di dalam dokumen tersebut. Sebuah nama yang berhubungan dekat dengan Sehun.

Helai demi helai terus bergulir.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlewatkan oleh Sehun.

Sampai pada saat dimana matanya menatap intens sebuah nama yang tercatat di bagian akhir kertas tersebut.

"Ini-", dengan suara serak tercekat ia mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati Akhlis mengangguk samar.

"Seperti dugaan Kerberos. Han Ji Hee bukan sekedar orang dekat Rude yang ada kaitannya dengan pembantaian keluargamu. Nyatanya ia-lah yang mendalangi pembantaian keluargamu dua puluh tahun lalu. Dan seperti yang tercatat rapi dalam dokumen itu, Han Ji Hee dimintai langsung oleh pemimpin Rude untuk menghabisi keluargamu tanpa tersisa lewat Hwang Taehyun. Jika kau ingin memperoleh cerita lengkapnya, kau harus mendengar sendiri dari Taehyun. Kalaupun tidak- masih ada satu orang lagi yang dapat kau manfaatkan", Akhlis menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataan panjangnya,"Temukan wanita simpanan Hwang Taehyun. Menurut berita yang beredar, wanita itu adalah satu-satunya yang ia percayai. Mungkin saja ada sedikit yang ia ketahui mengenai kejadian dua puluh tahun silam"

"Kau tahu siapa wanita simpanan bajingan itu?", desis Sehun tajam. Namja berkulit pucat bak vampire ini tidak akan mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Sedikit lagi- hanya sebentar lagi…. Ia akan menemukan titik terang yang sesungguhnya dari apa yang menimpa keluarganya. Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, dan pembakaran… ia akan mencari tahu semua itu dan membunuh sendiri siapapun yang terlibat didalamnya. Sehun tak akan ambil pusing dengan besar kecilnya peran yang mereka mainkan. Selama berhubungan dengan kasus keluarganya. Tentu saja ia dengan hati akan mengirim mereka ke neraka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yoon Sohee… "

_**DEG**_

Bagaikan disirami air dingin dari puncak kepalanya, Sehun kontan membeku mendengar sebuah nama yang familiar di telinganya.

_Yoon Sohee?_

"Sohee? Sohee yang mana?", tanya Sehun menuntut penjelasan detail dari Akhlis yang kini merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celana kain hitamnya. Selembar foto ia letakkan di meja kerja Sehun, dan kembali Akhlis memundurkan langkahnya, berdiri pada tempatnya semula.

"Kau tidak salah liat Mars. Sohee yang kumaksud adalah Sohee yang ada dalam foto itu. Sohee- nya Hwang Taehyun adalah Sohee yang dulu kau tiduri", Akhlis sudah menduga reaksi Sehun. Dia juga sempat terkejut mendapati sosok wanita simpanan Taehyung. Berulang kali Akhlis keluar masuk club malam mencari informasi tersebut. Mengintai pergerakan Taehyun dan memang benar adanya. Wanita yang Taehyun klaim sebagai miliknya itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang telah membuat Sehun patah hati. Yoon Sohee. Dia adalah cinta pertama Sehun… satu-satunya gadis yang ditiduri Sehun… yang dilimpahi kasih sayang Sehun. Dan kini Sehun kembali berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

Misi ataukah perasaan cintanya pada Sohee?

Keluarga atau wanita yang ia cintai…

Akhlis paham gejolak perasaan yang mendera Sehun saat ini. Oleh karena itu, tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali Akhlis memilih keluar dari ruangan Sehun, membiarkan pimpinan organisasinya untuk merenung dan berpikir, memutuskan pilihan mana yang akan ia ambil.

Namja bermata sipit itu hanya bisa berharap yang terbaiklah yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

_**Dua hari berselang….**_

Kalau ada satu kata yang bisa mewakili perasaan Jongin saat ini, mungkin kata mengerikan adalah kata yang tepat. Bagaimana tidak mengerikan jika dari pintu masuknya saja Jongin sudah disuguhi pemandangan langka yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan mual. Ekspresi tenang yang selalu ia tampakkan langsung cepat berganti seiring langkah kaki yang semakin membawa dirinya masuk lebih dalam dari club ini. Sial. Dimana-mana hanya ada makhluk sesame jenis yang menebar aura panas. Mereka bahkan tak sungkan berciuman panas di segala sudut club ini. Oh Tuhan- Jongin sontak melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengelus lengannya sendiri mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman yang sekarang semakin membelenggunya.

"Kau bisa dimakan hidup-hidup oleh mereka kalau ekspresimu begitu terus", bisik Sehun yang saat ini ada disamping Jongin, sebelah tangannya menarik lengan partnernya dalam misi kali ini, membawanya lebih dekat ke arahnya. Sehun tentu tahu jelas gelagat Jongin yang tidak nyaman dan kikuk dengan pemandangan yang sekarang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Club khusus gay ini adalah satu satu club yang sering dijambangi oleh namja brengsek Hwang Taehyun. Berdasarkan informannya, club ini selalu rutin didatangi oleh namja bajingan itu setiap hari kamis malam dan minggu malam. Karena alasan itulah, keduanya berada di club ini.

Untuk kasus Yoon Sohee akan ditangani Khronos dan dibantu beberapa anggota Thanatos. Sehun disarankan untuk tidak ikut campur saat ia meminta masukan dari Kerberos dan Akhlis.

"Aku tahu", balas Jongin tak kalah pelan. Dia benar-benar berusaha untuk beradaptasi, menahan dirinya untuk tak menampilkan ekspresi menjijikkan setiap kali mendapati pasangan gay yang ber-making love ria di dalam club ini. Sungguh- Jongin berusaha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekuat apapun ia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya- semua ketenangan itu buyar seketika.

Dia tak menyangka si namja biadab itu memiliki kebiasan mengunjungi club gay.

Terlampau larut dalam asumsinya sendiri membuat Jongin tak sadar jika mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan meja bar. Sehun bahkan telah memesan 2 gelas minuman beralkohol untuk mereka berdua.

"Sangat tidak nyaman?", untuk sejenak Jongin merasa indera pendengarannya bermasalah karena ia seperti mendengar suara Sehun di dekat telinganya lagi. Namun kali ini perasaannya salah. Sehun memang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Namja albino itu hanya ingin membuat Jongin rileks dengan saling berkomunikasi.

"Aku berusaha untuk nyaman.. tapi ternyata tidak segampang itu. Maaf", sesal Jongin sambil meneguk sedikit isi dari gelas minumnya yang baru saja diletakkan oleh bartender manis berlesung pipi. Lumayan lama keduanya terdiam, dan hanya sibuk menyesap minuman seraya sesekali melempar pandangan ke lantai dansa.

Seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyentrum tubuhnya, Jongin berjenggit kaget saat merasakan seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Duduk dipangkuanku", perintah Sehun tajam. Tanpa harus diulang kedua kalinya, Jongin beranjak naik ke atas pangkuan Sehun, membiarkan tangan kokoh Sehun melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau menyadarinya?"

Sehun bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Keduanya sadar sepenuhnya meski sudah beberapa kali meneguk minuman beralkohol. Nyatanya, keduanya sedang diawasi oleh beberapa pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka lekat.

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Jongin membiarkan saja tangan Sehun yang sekarang mengusap pinggangnya sensual.

"Rileks saja"

Demi apapun! Jongin benar-benar merutuki tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif. Entah sejak kapan sebelah tangan Sehun menyusup masuk dalam kemeja hitamnya, membelai perut datar Jongin, mengusap lembut dan seduktif,dan jangan lupakan suara serak dan berat Sehun yang selalu berbisik di dekat telinganya, memintanya untuk rileks. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua harus terlihat intim, memainkan peran sebaik mungkin agar tujuan mereka malam ini berjalan baik.

"Argghh", pekik Jongin tertahan ketika Sehun mengecup kilat bagian tengkuknya, memainkan lidah panjangnya menyusuri leher jenjang Jongin, mengecap manis tubuh namja tan yang kini dipangkunya. Suasana club yang pengap dan panas berbanding terbalik dengan sentuhan tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin-membuat tubuhnya bergejolak tak tenang... seperti terbakar habis…

"Aaarghh…", erang Jongin lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena ini sudah kedua kalinya ia memekik kaget mendapati Sehun meremas pinggangnya dengan ritme tak beraturan dan kasar. Bartender yang berdiri di dekat mereka pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum membuat Jongin tertunduk dalam dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Pergilah ke ruangan no 3. Disana kalian bisa berbuat semaunya", Sehun yang mendengar ucapan bartender cantik ini spontan mengambil cepat kunci yang disodorkan dan menarik Jongin mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Dia itu anggota Dolos", Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. Padahal ia belum bertanya apapun tapi namja ini seolah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Kakinya secara otomatis melangkah ke arah Sehun saat namja itu menepuk bagian sofa di sampingnya yang kosong,"Dia salah satu Dolos dengan kemampuan terbaik. Dari ruangan ini kita bisa mendengar setiap pembicaraan namja tua karatan itu. Dolos sudah mengaturnya dengan baik. Jadi kau tak usah kuatir. Kita hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan tua bangka itu"

Jongin mengangguk paham setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun. Satu lagi alasan kenapa ia tambah mengagumi organisasi ini. Semuanya sudah diatur dengan sempurna dan penuh pertimbangan.

"Bertindak penuh perhitungan dan terkadang spontanitas… itu seni dalam organisasi. Kuharap kau makin terbiasa dengan cara kerja kami", Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, mendengar baik-baik setiap perkataan Sehun, mengingat dan memahaminya dengan baik.

Namja tan itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit-langit… harus ia akui sesaat tadi ia merasa aneh dan tak nyaman dengan tempat dan lingkungan dimana ia berada. Namun kini semua kekacauan, kecanggungan, dan ketidaknyamanan berganti total. Perlahan ia mulai bisa beradaptasi. Oh ayolah- ini misi yang bukan hanya dilakukan sekali dua kali. Mereka harus bisa mendapatkan informasi terbaru sekaligus mengintai siapa-siapa saja orang terdekat Taehyun.

Jongin tak sanggup membuka mulutnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu terhipnotis sempurna dengan wajah tampan dan pandangan mata Sehun yang tak putus darinya. Saat ini tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun, tepatnya di pangkuan Sehun dengan keduanya saling berpandangan muka. Otaknya belum habis mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, menggapai bibir lembut Jongin… menyesapnya.. merasakan bagaimana lembutnya permukaan bibir penuh itu. Mengulumnya hati-hati, melumatnya pelan…. Sehun dapat merasakan ketegangan tubuh Jongin ketika tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Jongin, mengelus punggung mulusnya…

Sehun ingin membuat Jongin nyaman disini.

Sebuah lenguhan Jongin meluluh-lantakkan kesabaran Sehun saat menyentuhnya. Ciuman lembut tadi dengan cepat berganti penuh nafsu dan kasar. Jongin bahkan tak menolak dengan kebrutalan Sehun mengobrak-abrik isi rongga mulutnya. Ia justru menggalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun, meremas helai-helai rambut halus pemimpinnya.

Badan Jongin bergetar hebat. Ia tak terampil dalam berciuman… jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun yang lihai membangkitkan gairahnya, Jongin sudah pasti tak ada apa-apanya. Namja tan itu hanya membalas sebisa yang ia dapat lakukan. Tangan kiri Sehun menekan tengkuk Jongin dengan lembut, memperdalam ciuman panjang mereka.

Sehun masih terus menggerakkan bibirnya menyesapi tiap inchi bibir manis Jongin. Padahal tadi keduanya sama-sama meneguk minuman beralkohol.

Bibir Jongin terlampau manis untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, Tangannya lihai bergerak membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja hitam yang membungkus tubuh ramping Jongin. Shit. Sehun sungguh tak habis pikir dengan namja tan yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya ini tak terkira menggiurkan. Ramping... apalagi pinggangnya. Ukurannya kecil seperti yeoja.

Lekuk tubuh yang bagus.

Perfect.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum beralih menjilat seluruh daerah leher Jongin yang terekspos sempurna. Ereksinya bangkit mendengar desahan keluar dari bibir Jongin dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat membuat pusat tubuhnya terbangun sempurna.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya, Appolion**_

"Mati saja kau… mati saja kau,,, mati saja kau", rutuk Jongin kesal sambil memukul tepat wajah boneka yang sedang dipangkunya. Tingkah anehnya itu tak luput dari perhatian anggota Hades lainnya. Kerberos dan Akhlis yang memang lebih dekat dengan Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu singkat, tanda mereka tak tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan anggota baru mereka tersebut.

"Bodoh… kau idiot Jongin! Bodoh… bodoh… idiot!", umpatnya kesal. Kali ini Erebus tak bisa tinggal diam lagi. Kepalanya pusing serasa ditusuk-tusuk karena mendengar rutukan-rutukan kecil dari namja tan yang ia akui manis itu. Anggota Hades lainnya kompak menahan napas panjang saat Erebus dengan langkah kaki panjangnya beringsut menghampiri Jongin… oh tidak! Erebus dan Jongin itu terkenal tidak akur. Keduanya tidak akan betah diam dan selalu menyerang dengan kata-kata…. Tiada hari tanpa saling mengumpat meski lebih banyaknya dimenangkan oleh Erebus.

"Dasar bodoh kau Jongin-aaahhhh….", umpatan Jongin diawal berakhir dengan sebuah erangan sakit. Erebus dengan tanpa kemanusiaan langsung mendaratkan kedua tangannya, mencubit habis pipi gempal Jongin.

"Eh?!", Erebus terkejut saat matanya menangkap beberapa tanda tak biasa di daerah perpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin,"Itu tanda apa?", tanyanya sambil mengerling singkat ke arah leher Jongin dan diikuti pandangan menyelidik anggota Hades lainnya. Sontak Jongin langsung menutupinya dengan tangan. Membebaskan pipinya dari terkaman Erebus,,, dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Oh Damn! Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari pakaian yang kini ia kenakan. Kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan kerah sedikit terbuka. Sial! Daerah yang digigit dan dihisap Sehun kemarin masih meninggalkan bekas.

"Venus- tanda yang Erebus tanyakan tadi… kenapa? Bagaimana bisa ada di badanmu?", Jongin meneguk ludahnya takut-takut. Kerberos sudah melangkah mendekat padanya. Jika namja manis itu melihat kissmark di tubuhnya, bisa habis dia di tangan Kerberos. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi diantara anggota Hades, kala Kerberos adalah orang yang paling protektif mengenai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Jongin. Namja itu bahkan mengatakan nama aslinya pada Jongin padahal itu jelas-jelas larangan telak yang Sehun tetapkan. Toh tetap saja Kerberos tak peduli. Dari awal dia melihat Jongin, dia sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dari anak itu. Kepolosan, kekecewaan, kesendirian, dan tekad kuat begitu kentara mengalir darinya.

Apalagi saat Kerberos membaca semua laporan lengkap mengenai Jongin, ada sebuah perasaan yang melandanya saat itu. Ia menyayangi Jongin. Menyayangi dan ingin melindungi namja itu dari apapun juga. Karena itulah saat mendengar Erebus menemukan tanda di daerah tubuh yang tak wajar membuat Kerberos lantas bertindak.

"Ini bukan apa-apa hyung…", ucap Jongin akhirnya. Dan saat itu juga Kerberos memandanginya tajam. Jika Jongin menyebutnya hyung- berarti ia tidak ingin membahasnya. Sebaliknya Jongin tahu arti pandangan tajam yang diberikan Kerberos terhadapnya. Percaya. Namja manis itu percaya kalau tanda di tubuh Jongin memang bukan apa-apa. Yah- setidaknya untuk kali ini Jongin bisa menarik napas lega karena terbebas dari introgasi menyeramkan para anggota Hades.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan malamnya… club gay **_

Jongin merutuki siapapun anggota Appolion yang sudah sukses membuat mood seorang Sehun menjadi semenakutkan ini. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya semakin mencekam kala pandangan Jongin secara tak sengaja bertumbukan dengannya. Malam ini adalah malam ketiga mereka di club gay. Dan sampai detik ini juga batang hidung namja laknat tersebut tak pernah nampak. Jongin merasa jengah sendiri karena dipaksa menunggu kedatangan namja tersebut di tengah-tengah tempat yang mengingatkannya pada sentuhan Sehun. Shit! Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar malu saat mengingat malam dimana Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Sensasi tangan dingin Sehun, suara serak dan berat yang menggetarkan tubuhnya… gila! Jongin seperti seorang namja yang haus belaian Sehun. Ck.

_Misi… misi… misi…_

Jongin terus menerus mendoktrin dirinya sendiri dengan merapal kata ajaib tersebut. Berharap ia bisa berpikir jernih tanpa sekalipun menyerempet saat-saat dimana Sehun melumat habis bibir penuhnya sampai bengkak hebat.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing?", Jongin meringis kecil karena lagi-lagi ia bertingkah memalukan di depan anggota Dolos yang sedang dalam misi penyamaran, Yixing.

"Tidak apa-apa", detik berikutnya Jongin merasakan sebuah keganjilan. Suasana disekitarnya mendadak berubah. Entah kenapa. Ia hampir saja membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari tahu sebelum Sehun mendahuluinya,"Jangan berbalik!", bisik namja albino itu tepat di telinganya.

Jongin juga bisa melihat aura Yixing menjadi lebih waspada. Namja berdimple cantik itu telah menyingkir dari hadapan Jongin dan Sehun sesaat karena harus melayani pesanan pelanggan lain.

"Bos, anda ingin dilayani siapa? Ada stok namja cantik yang kami siapkan hanya untuk anda", Jongin mengumpat kasar nada menjilat yang kentara terdengar dari orang yang ia perkirakan sebagai pengelola club gay ini. Cih. Tua Bangka karatan itu- entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang melayaninya di ranjang? Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa dari sekian banyak korbannya harus ada Seungha noona? Dasar tua Bangka maniak tidak tahu diri, maki Jongin semakin tak terkontol. Dengan beringas ia meneguk minuman beralkoholnya dan meminta Yixing untuk kembali mengisi gelasnya penuh. Namja cantik ini melirik sebentar ke arah Sehun sebelum menuangkan kembali minuman Jongin.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk dilayani oleh namja saat ini. Cepat hubungi Sohee. Suruh dia datang secepatnya ke sini. AKu sudah lama tidak menyentuh lekuk tubuhnya yang menggairahkan itu", perkataan Hwang Taehyun barusan tak pelak telah membangkitkan iblis yang selama ini tertidur dalam diri Sehun. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gertakan gigi, bertanda ia benar-benar tersulut emosi saat mendengar nama Sohee keluar dari mulut namja tambun karatan tersebut.

"Tambah minumanku lagi", perintahnya kalap dengan gelas kosong yang terdorong mendekat ke arah Yixing. Namja cantik itu cepat-cepat menuruti perkataan Sehun.

"Sohee anda memang sangat cantik tuan. Sepertinya anda sudah terpikat padanya dan tak akan tertarik pada gadis lain lagi. Dia benar-benar memikat", puji si penjilat itu lagi. Tawa hambar menggelegar membuat beberapa pandangan orang jatuh tertuju pada Hwang Taehyun,"Belum sampai 2 bulan ini aku telah merasakan tubuh perawan lagi. Dia jauh lebih nikmat dari tubuh Sohee"

"Oh yah Tuan? Bagaimana anda bisa menemukan gadis seperti itu?"

Kekehan geli itu berakhir dengan suara datar yang terdengar sendu,"Adikku, Step yang mengenalkannya padaku. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Matanya indah.. rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai sepinggang, nyatanya tubuhnya sendiri sudah membuatku candu. Seminggu setelah aku menidurinya, aku kembali bertamu ke apartemen kecilnya tapi ternyata kosong. Kudengar ia sudah meninggal", Taehyun mendecakkan mulutnya kuat,"Hah… aku sungguh menyesal karena setelah memperkosanya berulang kali aku justru menelantarkannya. Andaikan saja aku membawanya ke rumah pribadiku sendiri. Mungkin saat ini aku sedang bercinta dengannya", tawa lebar pun terdengar kembali.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyun yang tampak antusias dan menggebu-gebu menggambarkan sosok gadis yang sudah ia perkosa. Jongin jelas tahu siapa sosok gadis yang sekarang sedang Taehyun ceritakan. Seungha. Gadis itu kakaknya.

Tubuhnya candu?

Bercinta?

Memperkosanya?

Anjing! Tubuh Jongin terbakar sepenuhnya mendengar kata-kata menjijikkan yang Hwang Taehyun keluarkan saat menggambarkan pengalamannya merenggut kesucian noonanya!

"Brengsek... biadab…", desisnya parau dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas berisi minumannya sontak mengepal kuat.

"Ikut aku", putus Sehun seenaknya sambil menyerahkan uang pada Yixing yang ditanggapinya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin yang masih terkepal kuat keluar dari club gay itu secepat mungkin. Dengan kasar ia menarik tubuh Jongin, menghempaskannya kuat sampai punggung namja tan itu membentur mobil di belakangnya,"Dia sungguh biadab! Keji! Brengsek!', umpat Jongin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat kekacauan Jongin membuatnya untuk mengakhiri misi mereka malam ini lebih cepat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Dia- sial! Sial!", Sehun berdecak keras. Tak butuh waktu lama ia menarik Jongin mendekat padanya, mengangkat wajah Jongin dengan tangan kanannya. Ekspresi namja yang sedang ia peluk saat ini amat kacau.

"Kau merepotkanku tahu!", sungut Sehun sambil mengusap bibir bawah Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, bibirnya pun mencium lembut Jongin.

"Kau juga sama brengseknya", maki Jongin disela-sela ciumannya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Malam ini kau tidur di apartemenku", pernyataan Sehun barusan bukanlah sebuah penawaran. Perintah lebih tepatnya. Dan Jongin sadar, dia menyukai saat dimana Sehun menciumnya hati-hati… dan menyentuh tubuhnya. Luapan emosinya terkikis seiring dalam dan makin panasnya cumbuan Sehun. Namja albino itu menarik keluar kunci mobilnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu mobil,"Masuk dan kita lanjutkan nanti", ucapnya final.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia yang sangat menjaga kehidupan pribadinya justru membawa orang asing yang baru beberapa waktu bergabung di dalam organisasinya masuk ke dalam apartemen pribadinya sendiri. Sebut saja nekat. Namja itu tak bisa membendung gairahnya yang memuncak karena tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya mabuk seketika. Bibir namja tan itu kurang ajar manisnya.

Bahkan bibir Sohee yang ia sukai dulu pun tak seperti milik Jongin.

Tsk. Sehun mengutuk dirinya yang sempat membanding-bandingkan Jongin dengan satu-satunya wanita yang ia sukai.

Lenguhan dan desahan silih berganti keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin. Tubuhnya tersentak hebat disusul derit ranjang yang keras karena pergerakan Sehun yang memompa masuk penis miliknya ke dalam hole ketat Jongin. Shit. Bibir tipis itu mengumpat frustasi. Baru kepala penisnya saja yang masuk dan Jongin sudah berteriak kesakitan. Lengan kokoh Sehun perih dicakar oleh Jongin sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Hole Jongin yang merah kecoklatan itu sangat sempit dan ketat.

"Menungginglah", ucapnya cepat sambil membantu Jongin membalikkan posisinya. Namja tan itu memilih menumpuhkan berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk Sehun. "Arghh", sensasi dingin dan geli ia rasakan ketika lidah panjang Sehun menjilat permukaan holenya yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut. Sehun menusukkan-nusukkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam hole, sesekali menjilat daerah bokong Jongin, menggigit, mengulum dan menjilatnya. Jongin sampai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kuat menahan sensasi geli yang membuat libidonya naik pesat saat Sehun menghirup aroma holenya yang khas itu. Kedua tangannya yang bertengger di pinggul Jongin tak hanya diam saja. Meremas seduktif membuat Jongin tambah menggeliat.

Jongin menggigit permukaan bantal yang dipegangnya kuat. Sementara Sehun sedang memposisikan penisnya tepat di mulut hole Jongin.

"AARGHH… SSSS…. SAKIT BODOH!", pekik Jongin perih. Tubuhnya seperti diremukkan. . digilas… terbelah menjadi dua ketika dalam satu kali sentakan penis besar dan panjang Sehun berhasil menerobos masuk hole Jongin yang memang kurang ajar sempitnya karena belum pernah dimasuki sebelumnya. Lenguhan nikmat pun keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Kedua matanya terpejam saat kulit penisnya bergesekan dengan permukaan dalam dinding hole Jongin yang sempit dan hangat, mengirimkan impuls tertentu di bagian otaknya… Panas dan perih namun membuat sensasi memabukkan yang berbahaya.

Merasa Jongin sudah tak lagi menjerit kesakitan karena lubangnya yang dibobol paksa tanpa menggunakan pelumas atau lube, akhirnya Sehun bergerak memompa penisnya keluar masuk hole merah tersebut. Panas, terbakar, dan nikmat… Sehun tak pernah berhenti mengerang frustasi karena keenakan dengan pijatan dinding hole Jongin pada penis kebanggaannya itu. Tangannya membantu Jongin bergerak berlawanan dengannya, menciptakan percikan gairah yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Bokong berisi Jongin yang tadi mulus sudah penuh kissmark dan bekas gigitan dari Sehun.

Jongin merasa lubangnya penuh hanya dengan milik Sehun.

Dengan nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun Sehun membelai kasar dan meremas-remas brutal paha dalam Jongin. Sesekali tangannya akan memainkan penis Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum, memijit lembut twinsball Jongin… Ereksinya makin tak tertahankan saat Jongin mendesah dengan suara paraunya yang selalu bisa membangkitkan gairah dan sisi liar Sehun.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik kembali penisnya, membalik cepat tubuh Jongin, dan memasukkan kembali penisnya. Bibir penuh Jongin tak dibiarkan menganggur. Namja tan itu sungguh menggoda Sehun. Tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat, wajahnya yang merah padam, napasnya yang tersenggal membuat dadanya turun naik dengan cepat, belum lagi kedua putting susunya yang mencuat minta dimanjakan. Namja albino itu menggeram keras, setelah melumat habis bibir penuh Jongin, ia bergerak turun menjilat leher dan meraup kasar putting susu namja tan itu.

"Arghh Sehun! Pelan-pelan!", sunggut Jongin kesal karena namja diatas tubuhnya itu menghisap putting susunya dengan rakus. Ditambah lagi kedua tangannya mengerayangi tubuh Jongin dengan kasar dan berutal.

"Awwh… aaarghhh"

Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat menjerit. Rupanya namja tan itu melampiaskan kesakitannya dengan menarik helai-helai rambut Sehun.

"Ahhh…..… Ahhhzzzz", desah Sehun dengan seraknya. Pompa penisnya makin bertambah cepat saat dirasanya ia akan mencapai klimaks. Dengan kasar namja albino itu memberikan pijatan pada penis menegang Jongin yang terlalu lama dibiarkan.

"Sedikit lagi…. nggggg", Sehun mengeram panjang…. Dan sodokan terakhir ia dorong penisnya masuk ke dalam hole Jongin dan menyemburkan spermanya bersamaan dengan sperma Jongin yang mengenai bagian dada dan turun ke selangkangan Sehun.

Manik mata keduanya terpejam. Rasa nikmat itu sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Lelah?", tanya Sehun seraya membelai lembut pipi Jongin yang terkapar lemas.

Mata tajam itu memandang intens bibir bawah Jongin yang bengkak karena ulahnya. Bagaimana mungkin bibir itu bisa membuatnya kecanduan setiap kali hanya memandangnya. Bagaimana bibir itu bisa semanis dan selembut kapas. Jongin itu namja dan ini pengalaman pertama Sehun bermaking love ria dengan gender yang sama dengannya. Seharusnya bagi Sehun yang pernah meniduri seorang gadis, tubuh namja tidak akan menarik dan membuatnya kesetanan seperti ini. Tapi Jongin berbeda. Tubuhnya yang mengkilat Karena bermandikan keringat tak dapat menutupi aroma asli tubuhnya yang sama manis dengan bibirnya. Dengan sekilas melihat tubuh Jongin saja ereksi Sehun bangkit tak terkontrol. Dia menginginkan Jongin berada dibawahnya. Dari awal ia mengecap bibir manis Jongin, Sehun bersumpah ia ingin sekali menelanjangi namja ini saat itu juga. Bayangkan saja tubuhnya yang slim, dengan pinggang ramping dan harum manis… siapa yang tak terangsang?

Seperti kali ini. Tidak cukup sekali membobol hole perawan Jongin. Nafsu Sehun kembali membludak ketika menatap langsung mata bulat Jongin yang berbinar seperti puppy. Imut… lucu… dan menggairahkan. Suhu ruangan yang sempat mendingin seusai ronde pertama tadi seolah kembali panas membara dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun menciumnya brutal dan merasakan penis yang masih berdiam dalam holenya kembali menegang.

.

.

.

_**Siang hari keesokan harinya…. Apartemen pribadi Sehun si mesum**_

"AArghh… berisik!", geram Sehun dengan mata terpejam saat bunyi dering ponselnya menganggu tidur singkatnya. Aktivitas semalamnya membuat ia kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Ini baru sejam ia memejamkan mata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan dering ponsel sialan itu membangunkannya dengan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Siapa ini?!", bentak Sehun kesal dengan suara seraknya.

"Demi Appolion, Mars! Ini sudah siang dan kau belum muncul juga! Ada banyak laporan yang harus kau dengarkan saat ini juga!', suara dari sebrang tak kalah gentar menghardik balik Sehun yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Telinganya berdengung sakit mendengar suara tinggi Erebus yang memang hobi sekali berteriak. Sehun sejenak melirik pada seorang namja yang masih tertidur dengan wajah sangat kelelahan. Tentu saja lelah! Sehun menyetubuhinya seliar dan sebrutal itu dan lagi Jongin baru ia biarkan tidur 1 jam yang lalu. Salahkan saja nafsu tinggi Sehun yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Setiap kali klimaks, penisnya akan tegang kembali karena Jongin.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, mencari-cari selimut yang entah terlempar ke mana. Matanya tak berani menatap tubuh polos Jongin yang tak berbalut sehelai kain pun. Sehun juga baru menyadari kalau setelah bercinta selama itu mereka berdua jatuh tertidur sambil berpelukan tanpa menggunakan selimut atau kain pembungkus sehelai pun.

"Nghh…", lenguhan kecil tampak keluar dari bibir Jongin saat Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya sambil menutup rapat kedua matanya. Bisa berbahaya kalau ia melihat tubuh polos Jongin kembali. Setelah itu Sehun melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan segera bersiap-siap menuju kantor Appolion sebelum diamuk lagi oleh Erebus yang menakutkan itu.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya, Appolion**_

Ada satu hal lagi yang ia pelajari semenjak dirinya menjadi bagian dari Appoilion. Tidak akan ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua. Dan itu benar adanya. Jongin memang terbebas dari introgasi mengerikan seluruh anggota Hades saat Erebus mendapati tanda merah tak wajar di perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Namun kini, seolah dia dibuat mati langkah. Semua padangan mata anggota Hades jatuh pada dirinya, menuntut penjelasan detail dan memuaskan atas ketidakhadirannya kemarin.

Hell- bagaimana mungkin Jongin mengatakan dengan jujur kalau sudah 2 malam berturut-turut ini dia menjadi tahanan apartemen Sehun. Namja albino itu kembali menyetubuhinya sepulang dari Appolion yang akhirnya membuat mereka berdua batal mengintai Taehyun di club gay. Belum lagi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih terlalu perih jika bergerak sedikit saja. Ck. Sehun itu mesum sekali. Siapa yang menduga namja tampan pemimpin Appolion yang dingin itu sangat liar dan kesetanan saat mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit?", Trebus akhirnya membuka mulut bertanya.

"Tidak", kata Jongin singkat sambil bergerak mencapai tempat duduknya dengan susah payah dan mendaratkan bokongnya perlahan.

"Kau kenapa sih?", nah kalau ini past Erebus. Nada juteknya membuat Jongin hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Sedangkan namja lain yang berada lumayan dekat dengan posisi duduk Jongin tetap menutup mulutnya. Keningnya bertautan bingung saat mendengar ringisan sakit ketika Jongin mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi.

"Kau terjatuh Jongin?", Akhlis ikut-ikutan mengintrogasinya.

Mulut Jongin masih terkatup rapat. Tanpa menatap mata anggota Hades lainnya, ia meraih asal salah satu dokumen yang tercerai berai di atas meja, membukanya dari halaman pertama dan mulai fokus membacanya. Toh kalau diabaikan seperti ini terus Hades lainnya pasti menyerah sendiri.

_**BRAK!**_

"Mana Mars?!", Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendapati sosok namja asing bermata tajam bertubuh tinggi tegap menerobos ruangan kerja Hades tanpa permisi. Bahkan Erebus yang terkenal disiplin pun tak berkutik untuk menegur ulah namja asing itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?", namja asing itu nampaknya membisikkan sesuatu pada Deimos sambil sesekali melirik tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Dia itu Tartarus. Anggota Hades paling gelap dan keji dibandingkan Erebus dan Kerberos. Satu-satunya yang bisa bertindak kurang ajar dan tidak akan diomeli oleh Cinderella sadis itu", Jongin mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Akhlis yang rupanya menyadari ketidaktahuan Jongin akan salah satu member Hades yang selama ini melakukan perjalanan keluar negeri untuk menjalankan sebuah misi.

"Welcome home Tartarus", ucap Erebus dengan wajah cerah sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu salah satu partner terbaiknya menghambur memeluk dirinya. Namun senyuman itu luntur seketika saat Tartarus mendecakkan mulutnya kuat dan menunjuk pada Jongin yang dianggapnya asing,"Bocah itu siapa? Dia bukan anak hilang yang tersesat di organisasi kan?",

Akhlis benar. Anggota Hades yang baru dilihat ini nyatanya memiliki kemiripan dengan Erebus dalam bertutur kata. Hebat sekali Jongin yang berusia 22 tahun masih disebut bocah?! Namja itu terlalu meremehkannya atau memang otaknya sama level dengan Jongin dalam hal perkembangan?

Namja tan itu meringis saat Kerberos menghampiri tempat dimana Tartarus berada dan mendaratkan sepakan kasih sayang pada tulang keringnya,"YAKH KERBEROS! INI SAKIT TAHU! KAU KENAPA? PMS?! AKU MENYINGGUNGMU?", hardik Tartarus sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kaki kirinya yang menjadi korban dari sepakan Kerberos.

"Bocah-", Jongin merenggut sebal saat Kerberos ikut-ikutan mengatainya bocah sambil menunjuk dengan tidak sopannya,"yang kau maksudkan itu adalah adik kesayanganku. Dia Venus. Karena itu panggil dia Venus bukan bocah!", balas Kerberos sengit dengan kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Trebus tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Tartarus yang melongo, persis seperti orang idiot karena Kerberos- salah satu namja paling keji no 3 setelah dirinya dan Erebus- bisa menandai bocah manis itu sebagai adiknya. Wuah- sepertinya Tartarus banyak melewatkan kejadian unik selama ia berkelana ke luar negeri.

"Venus? Bukannya nama itu terdengar- feminim?", Tartarus sedikit memberi penekanan tertentu pada kata feminim yang sukses membuat bocah manis itu mendelik sadis menanggapinya,"Ho- salam kenal adik manis. Aku Tartarus. Dan kalau kau memang adiknya Kerberos berarti adikku juga", putus Tartarus seenaknya sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau mencari Mars?", kali ini Tartarus menghentikan langkahnya karena Khronos tepat berada diambang pintu,"Welcome back home hyungnim", Khronos yang terkenal dingin dan menjaga jarak itu mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat yang mampu membuat Erebus merasa tak adil karena sahabat baiknya tak memperlakukannya sehangat itu,"Mars ada di Arch. Bersama Sohee yang baru sadar dari pengaruh obat bius Trebus. Sebaiknya kau jangan menganggunya dulu", ungkap Khronos pelan tapi menimbulkan efek besar pada Jongin yang langsung mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang berada di bawah meja. Untung saja perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu sedang tertuju sepenuhnya pada perkataan Khronos.

Sohee.

Meski Jongin tidak pernah melihat yeoja itu, namanya bukanlah sesuatu yang baru ia dengar. Pertama kali nama itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya adalah saat di club gay, dimana Hwang Taehyun terus saja menyebutkan nama Sohee dan memujanya. Nama yang sama yang membuat Sehun kalap dan meneguk bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol. Jongin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana jiwa iblis Sehun hampir tak terbendung ketika mendengar nama Sohee keluar dari mulut namja biadab tersebut. Nama yang menjadi simpanan Hwang Taehyun. Entah apa hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Jongin juga masih mengingat jelas, setelah itu untuk kedua kalinya ia mendengar nama Sohee disebutkan. Bukan. Bukan oleh anggota Hades atau orang lain. Nama itu terlontar langsung dari mulut Sehun yang kala itu meneriakkan nama yeoja tersebut saat ia mencapai klimaksnya berkali-kali padahal ketika itu orang yang sedang ia setubuhi adalah Jongin.

Sohee…Sohee… Sohee…

Sehun selalu menggumamkan nama tersebut.

Jongin berpura-pura tak tertarik dan cenderung ingin tahu mengenai hubungan Sohee dan pemimpin Appolion. Karena itulah ia duduk diam, memasang hetset, menyetel music hiphop yang menjadi kesukaannya namun tidak dengan volume besar yang masih bisa memungkinnya untuk mencuri dengar perbincangan sesama anggota Hades.

"Sohee di Arch? Wuo- bravo!", Erebus bertepuk tangan heboh. Suaranya terlalu terdengar dibuat-buat ceria. Padahal terlihat sekali ekspresi tak menyenangkan yang ia tampakkan saat ini. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh ringkihnya pada single sofa yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dari kursi Jongin,"Memangnya apa kaitannya dengan ini semua?"

Akhlis berdeham keras, menarik semua perhatian terfokus padanya,"Sohee itu wanita simpanan Hwang Taehyun", sudah jelas sekali selain Akhlis dan tentunya Jongin yang masih bertahan dengan sikap pura-pura tak dengarnya- anggota Hades lainnya tidak tahu menahu soal hal tersebut. Akhlis yang merasa dihujani tatapan maut pun meringis kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung,"Han Ji Hee yang menjadi misiku, Venus, Trebus, dan Kerberos beberapa hari lalu ternyata adalah orang yang mendalangi langsung kasus 20 tahun lalu. Kalian tentu paham kasus apa yang kumaksud", Akhlis menahan ucapannya saat untuk sejenak ia mengerling penuh selidik pada Jongin yang lagi konsentrasi membaca dokumen tebal dipangkuannya,"Hwang Taehyun adalah penghubung antara Han JI Hee dengan orang yang memberikan perintah pembantaian. Kita akan mendapatkan semakin banyak petunjuk kalau berhasil menjebak Hwang Taehyun. Tapi kalian tentu tidak lupa kalau Hwang Taehyun adalah kaki tangan terdekat pemimpin Rude, sudah pasti ia mendapatkan perlindungan dan pengawalan ekstra ketat dari anggota organisasi mafia itu. Dan jalan pintas yang kupikir mudah untuk kita dapatkan adalah mencari informasi melalu orang terdekatnya. Sohee adalah wanita simpanannya dan untuk alasan itulah wanita tersebut berada di Arch. Dan dibawah pengawasan langsung Mars", buku-buku jari Jongin memutih seakan tanpa ada aliran darah saat mendengar jelas penjelasan lengkap Akhlis.

_Cih. Memuakkan, umpat Jongin dingin_

Dokumen yang ia pangku sejak tadi kini sudah melayang dan jatuh membentur permukaan meja menimbulkan bunyi gebrakan yang mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan tersebut minus Jongin. Namja tan berparas manis itu hanya tersenyum samar saat melangkah keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan tak elitnya, melupakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut keras pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Erebus yang baru saja hendak membuka mulut memarahi Jongin kontan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Aura Jongin tadi sama dengan ketika ia membunuh Stephanie.

Pandangan matanya yang menyipit tajam dan dingin. Aura pembunuh yang menguar kuat.

"Mengerikan… Venus menakutkan sekali….", desis Khronos ketakutan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merutuki sadis siapapun orangnya yang kini mengedor pintu belakang café yang sekaligus merangkap tempat tinggalnya dengan tak sabaran dan tidak tahu diri. Mata bulatnya menatap jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 1 dini pagi. Dan demi hobi memasaknya yang kelewat akut, Kyungsoo baru saja hendak menutup matanya setelah selesai mengepak barang keperluannya yang akan ia bawa besok ke Jepang. Langkahnya terseok-seok menuju pintu belakang café, sebuah sapu bergagang panjang tak lupa dicengkramnya kuat-kuat. Kalau orang yang mengedor pintu café-nya ini berniat jahat maka Kyungsoo tak akan segan memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau siapa?", teriak Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar. Kedua tangannya mencengram kuat gagang sapu yang ia jadikan senjata untuk melindungi dirinya,"Hyung- ini aku", jawab orang asing tersebut. Kontan saja mata bulat namja itu mengerjap polos. Sepertinya ia familiar dengan pemilik suara sedikit berat ini.

"Kau-kah Jonginie?", tebak Jongin masih tak membuka pintu.

"Ne hyung. Ini aku. Buka pintunya. Aku lapar dan kacau", sungut namja asing tersebut yang memang adalah Jongin, pegawainya yang masih belum resmi keluar atau mengajukan permohonan berhenti bekerja di cafenya. Dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo membuka kunci pintu dan tubuh mungilnya langsung ditubruk keras oleh Jongin yang memeluknya sampai keduanya terjengkang ke belakang,. Untung saja keseimbangan Kyungsoo kumayan bagus. Kalau tidak sudah pasti keduanya akan mendarat sempurna di atas lantai.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?", Kyungsoo dibuat kelabakan dengan Jongin yang memeluk lehernya kuat. Namja itu bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun karena masih terkurung sadis dalam pelukan JOngin. Akhirnya dengan menggunakan kakinya, Kyungsoo menutup pintu keluar café dan kembali menguncinya.

"Sebentar saja- aku merindukan Seungha noona", Jongin berucap lirih.

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu… Arch, ruang bawah tanah sebagai tempat pembantaian Appolion**_

Kalau biasanya Arch hanya dikunjungi oleh 6 orang anggota Hades- kali ini tidak. Formasi Hades yang dibentuk oleh Sehun kini lengkap tanpa ada satu pun yang berhalangan hadir. Tartarus atau nama lengkapnya Choi Seunghyun yang selama ini berada di luar negeri atas perintah Sehun untuk mencari tahu sesuatu yang terjadi lebih dari 20 tahun lalu telah kembali. Dan tentu saja perjalanan tersebut membawa banyak fakta baru yang harus secepatnya ia katakana pada Sehun. Seharusnya. Hanya saja, atmosfer yang sekarang ini melingkupi Sehun tidak memungkinkan terjalinnya komunikasi. Namja albino itu terlampau fokus pada seorang yeoja mungil berambut hitam sepunggung yang terikat pada kursi. Setidaknya yeoja itu diperlakukan dengan lebih baik dibandingkan tahanan yang dulu.

Yah- dia Sohee.

Wanita yang menyedot habis perhatian Sehun dan membuat namja albino itu betah di Arch selama seharian. Ia bahkan melupakan misinya bersama Venus yang setiap malamnya harus menjambangi Club gay langganan Taehyun. Wanita itu juga yang membuat Sehun menatapnya sedikit berbeda. Namja dingin yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi dan sangat menakutkan kini tak jauh beda dengan yang lainnya, yang bisa menatap lembut dan sehangat ini.

Erebus, Khronos, dan Kerberos sudah jengah dengan situasi saat ini. Mereka jauh lebih menyukai perangai Sehun yang dingin dan kejam namun hangat dan membuat mereka nyaman dibandingkan yang ini. Menatap wajah Sohee debgan lembut namun rapuh disaat bersamaan.

"Maaf menganggu kalian berdua. Tapi kalau tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi, bolehkan aku pergi dari sini?", Kerberos-lah yang membuka mulutnya bertanya. Demi apapun, dia tak suka Sohee. Dan keberadaan yeoja itu di Arch dengan kondisi masih hidup malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Aku juga. Oh yah sepertinya kau melupakan tugasmu malam ini. Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku dan dia saja yang pergi?", Erebus ikut-ikutan berkoar. Dia hanya mengingatkan Sehun mengenai misinya bersama Jongin. Meski ia terlihat kasar dan bengis dan cenderung tak bersahabat baik dengan bocah manis itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya- sesungguhnya Erebus sudah seperti Kerberos. Mematenkan Jongin sebagai adik kesayangannya meski yang bersangkutan tak pernah menyuarakan persetujuannya. Lagipula sejak kapan Erebus dan Kerberos membutuhkan persetujuan. Selama mereka ingin, maka itulah yang terjadi.

"Tapi sepertinya dia juga berhalangan hadir. Kalau begitu dengan aku saja", saran Khronos menawarkan dirinya agar dia dan Erebus yang mengganti misi Mars dan Venus. Entah kemana namja manis itu. Dia menghilang tiba-tiba setelah keluar dari ruangan kerja Hades dengan aura berbahaya seperti tadi.

Mendengar 'dia' membuat Sehun berpaling sepenuhnya pada ketiga anggota Hades yang menatapnya tak gentar.

"Memangnya dia kemana?", Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya hendak mendial nomor ponsel Jongin,"Percuma. Ponselnya tertinggal", jawab Kerberos sambil mengacungkan smartphone berwarna putih.

"Aku mengkuatirkan keadaannya. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit", kata Trebus sambil mengingat kembali gelagat Jongin yang memang terbilang aneh dari yang biasanya. Cara jalannya yang tertatih, ringisan kesakitannya saat hendak duduk, dan cara berpakaiannya yang sangat tertutup yang hanya memperlihatkan anggota gerak atas dan bawahnya serta wajahnya saja. Dari leher sampai mata kaki tertutup. Trebus bahkan berpikir mungkinkah namja tan itu menderita penyakit kulit atau alergi matahari?

"Sakit?", beo Sehun sejenak. Tak lama ia mendecakkan lidahnya kuat dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sohee dan anggota Hades yang saling menatap bingung. Tadi perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Sohee dan melupakan Hades yang berdiri kurang lebih 1 jam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Sekarang dengan seenaknya juga ia keluar saat mendengar Jongin sakit dan melupakan Sohee dan Hades.

E- melupakan Sohee?

Kompak seperti dikomando, anggota Hades menatap pada satu sosok dengan pandangan yang sama.

Tajam dan mengerikan.

"Yoon Sohee- bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar hem?", desis Tartarus menakutkan dan diikuti seringaian tajam nan licik seluruh anggota Hades.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya, Arch**_

Namja tan itu tak mengerti kenapa anggota Hades yang berjalan di depannya secara bersamaan menghentikan langkah kaki mereka,"Ada apa?", tanyanya pelan pada Akhlis dan Kerberos yang mengapitnya di kanan kiri. Keduanya memberikan sedikit celah kosong pada Jongin agar ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan seluruh anggota Hades terdiam di tempat. Dan benar saja. Untuk sepersekian detik Jongin dibuat terkejut setengah mati dengan yang sedang terjadi beberapa meter di depannya. Ekspresi itu dengan secepat kilat berganti menjadi Jongin yang dingin dan menakutkan.

"Kau membuatku patah hati Yoon Sohee. Kau tahu jelas aku mencintaimu- tapi kenapa"

Perkataan Sehun yang menyiratkan keputus-asaan yang mendalam benar-benar terdengar di telinga anggota Hades. Tak terkecuali Jongin. Tak sekalipun ia memalingkan pandangannya ketika Sehun mencium telak bibir Sohee. Dari posisi ini Jongin bisa merasakan kekalahan telak dirinya dibandingkan Sohee.

Sehun jelas-jelas mencium Sohee jauh lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bukan sepertinya yang diperlakukan kasar dan brutal dimana yang menguasai cumbuan itu hanyalah nafsu dan gairah semata. Bibir penuh itu mengulas senyuman tipis tapi terlihat dingin dan datar. Dan disaat bersamaan ada sepercik rasa sakit kasat mata yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dengan langkah mundur teratur Jongin memilih meninggalkan Arch tanpa dsadari oleh siapapun.

Namja tan itu melangkah cepat dan menekan tombol lift secara brutal. Kedua matanya terpejam. Jongin mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit yang ia tak tahu berasal dari mana. Rasa itu menghantamnya tiba-tiba dan berefek pada detak jantungnya yang menggila namun mengirim impuls nyeri. Ada yang salah dengannya dan Jongin tak tahu kenapa.

Ia perlu menghirup udara bebas.

Keluar dari Appolion dan menghilang sejenak.

Dan sepertinya malam ini ia harus rela melakukan misi sendirian di club gay. Masa bodoh. Jongin tak peduli. Dia akan melakukannya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan dan kehadiran Sehun pun ia bisa mengintai namja tua karatan itu.

.

.

.

Dua buah kartu dengan latar belakang warna yang sama namun berbeda gambar dan nama tergeletak rapi di atas meja kerja Hwang Taehyun. Namja tambun itu mengetuk keras mejanya dengan jari-jari gendutnya. Raut wajahnya serius memikirkan cara untuk menjebak pemilik kartu-kartu ini.

_**Mars dan Venus…**_

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya menerobos masuk ruangan pribadinya dengan tergesa-gesa,"Sepertinya kita akan mendapat petunjuk siapa sebenarnya Mars dan Venus di club gay yang sering tuan kunjungi itu"

"Club gay?", ulang Taehyun pelan sebelum disusul tawa lepas darinya.

"Hoh… baguslah! Malam ini kita berikan kejutan mereka di club gay. Awasi setiap pengunjung club dengan seksama. Begitu ada pengunjung yang menunjukkan gelagat aneh, seret dan sekap. Selanjutnya biar aku yang menanganinya sendiri"

SET

Dua buah pisau dengan gagang berukiran naga emas murni tampak menancap kuat pada masing-masing kartu tersebut.

"Mati kalian- Mars… Venus", desisnya tajam dengan seringaian iblis.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

Reviewnya juseyo?

Oh yah ff one shoot Mianhae hunkai itu re-post loh. Seingat Chae, dulu chae udah publish di sini tapi udah gak ada. Di doc manager akun-nya Chae lifenya tinggal 2 hari. Chae bingung juga pas ada reader yang bilang dia udah pernah baca di fb. Chae gak pernah publish ff dimanapun kecuali di ffn. Ada yang punya pengalaman sama? Dan untuk hyurakim yang baru beberapa menit lalu Chae ngirim pm, tolong balas ya. Chae shock banget pas selesai kirim naskah buat ikutan lomba dan ngecek review ada berita begitu. Balas juseyo.. gomawo ne…

With love

Chae, Jongin, Yifan, Jessica, iKON


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mars and Venus**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun aka Wu Shi Xun aka Mars

Kim Jongin aka Venus

Member Hades:

_Huang ZiTao aka Deimos_

_Lee Jinki aka Akhlis_

_Cho Kyuhyun aka Kerberos_

_Shim Changmin aka Trebus_

_Kim Heechul aka Erebus_

_Choi Seunghyun aka Tartarus_

_Go Junhoe Ikon aka Khronos_

_And others_…

_Main pair: HunKai! Sehun as seme Kai always Uke_

Disclaimer: diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Chae cuma minjem nama dan kalau boleh dedek Jongin udah Chae patenkan sebagai adek kesayangan

Rated: M (bahasa kasar, tindakan kejahatan, dan buat yang nanya NC. .. maybe tapi gak full yah )

Summary: Masa lalu yang suram membuatnya tenggelam dalam kehidupan gelap. Sehun, sang mafia pemilik organisasi gelap yang membangun kekuatan untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan dalang pembantaian keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang bunuh diri karena mengalami depresi pasca pemerkosaan. Dari sejak itulah, dua anak manusia ini saling bekerjasama untuk membalaskan kematian orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Tanpa mereka duga, sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka jauh sebelum kekelaman itu datang…

Balasan review harap dibaca: Terima kasih atas sarannya dari Han Yoori yang mengusulkan ada cast yeoja yang posisinya kayak Kyungie di organisasi, dan Chae gunakan. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Lagi-lagi mengenai kartu Mars dan Venus, jangan buru-buru menjudge yah. Oke sip lalu yang Tartarus itu memang TOP oppa. Oppa kan 4D rada-rada somplak. Jadi begitulah. Mars dan Venus gak ketahuan kok. Toh mereka baru mengira kalau 2 orang itu ada di club gay-nya Hwang Taehyun. Untuk adeknya Chae- Novi, iya Dolos itu bagian Appolion. Untuk Sehyu: Jongin cemburu? Menurut kamu gimana? Sehun gak akan jadi dengan Sohee. Never! Sehun miliknya Jongin. Kalau Jongin milik kita bersama, setuju? Hhahahah untuk Jongkwang: Jongin gak akan semudah itu diketahui. Tenang aja. Leeyeol: Jongin gak akan diculik. Untuk utsukushii02: iya, gak apa-apa. Jongin emang jadi pelampiasan nafsu si mesum itu. Hiks. Kasihan. Untuk frostloghtx: Sehun dibuat cemburu sama Kyungie? Duh, gimana ni.. Kyungie memang cuma cameo aja dan lagi ceritanya kemarin kan dia udah ngepak barang mo ke Jepang. Maaf ye…^^ untuk Ranwha19: bukan suka lagi. Chae cinta mati ikon dari sejak mereka ikutan WIN. Bias utama Chae di ikon tuh Hanbin… hhhh Chae masukkin Junhoe karena mukanya emg rada sengak*duh maaf dek.. hhh… Nam? Kayakx pernah dengar deh tuh nama +.+ Chae juga kesel bgt sama Sehun.. mo di real atau di fanfic tiap kali dia cuekin dedek kesayangan bin manisnya Chae ( baca: Jongin).. makasi ne.. untuk sukmawindia: selamat datang di dunia ff-nya Chae… annyeong… boleh".. panggil apa juga boleh kok.. Sehun sama Sohee? Yeks.. ngapain tuh cadel harus kembali sama tuh nenek lampir kalau ada namja semanis Jongin.. *cih Chae udah bela-belain gak masukkin Yifan, e dia seenak udel mo kembali sama Sohee. Siap" disatein sama Chae…hhh.. makasi yah.. yosh dah dilanjut. untuk jungdongah: makasi banyak... heh kurang panjang? Nih udah lebih panjang loh... hhhh yosh mari suburkan hunkai! untuk miss kim: gak kok. gak ada larangan gituan dalam organisasi. Contohnya noh Trebus sama Kerberos yang mesra-mesraan*nunjuk Changkyu, Chae kena lempar...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia mereview yah. Chae duluin ini Karena ff ini rencana awalnya akan selesai tepat ulang tahunnya Chae bulan Desember nanti. Jadi gak apa-apa kan di update cepat? Terus sekedar mengingatkan, Yifan daddy kesayangannya Chae GAK akan nongol disini. Dia sama Chae dulu. Jongin disini gak akan mewek-mewek menangis bombay mengemis cinta sama Sehun. Gak akan. Lihat next chap yah.. dan untuk chapter ini ada cast baru yeoja dengan nama samaran yang diusulkan oleh teman kita Han Yoori. Sekian.

Warning!

Yaoi, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dan ide cerita umum… Chae berusaha yang terbaik untuk bisa menceritakannya…

DLDR, Don't bash, dilarang plagiat

_Happy reading_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Chae present

.

.

_Flashback on _

Sepasang mata tajam nampak menatap lurus penuh waspada saat seorang kakek bertongkat yang melangkah menghampirinya diikuti laki-laki berbaju hitam dengan tampang sangar yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Namja muda itu tak bisa banyak bergerak lagi. Seluruh tenaganya habis karena telah digunakan untuk melawan preman-preman jalanan yang sering memalak dan menyiksanya. Sekujur tubuhnya pun tak lagi mulus. Penuh bekas luka. Entah itu luka yang sudah mengering ataupun yang masih segar. Nafasnya tersengal berat dengan sebelah tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Darah tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari tempat dimana seorang preman tadi menusuknya dengan pisau. Untung saja tidak mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang vital namun tetap saja-dia bisa kehabisan darah kalau seperti ini terus.

"Perlu bantuan anak muda?", matanya menyipit tajam dan tak suka. Dia benci saat ada orang yang memandanginya dengan rasa iba. Anak itu belum berumur 10 tahun tapi pengalaman hidupnya nyaris seperti orang dewasa yang telah merasakan pahit asamnya kehidupan.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit", ucap kakek tua itu lagi. Ia tak mempedulikan penolakan tegas dari anak muda yang babak belur dan hampir kehabisan darah. Meski uluran tangannya telah ditepis dengan rasa tak hormat tapi kakek tua itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku sama sepertimu", kakek tersebut berjongkok, memposisikan dirinya sama dengan anak muda dihadapannya ini,"menjalani hidup sekeras ini di usiamu yang masih belia. Aku tahu rasanya. Jadi- biarkan aku mencoba menolongmu. Bukan karena kasihan. Tapi-", anak muda itu tercekat saat kakek itu menunjuk pada matanya,"matamu seperti mataku dulu. Aku Wu Xiao Mei. Kau?"

Anak muda itu tertegun cukup lama. Ia mengamati seksama ekspresi kakek tua yang kini masih betah menunggu tanggapannya. Walau sedikit ragu, ia pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tak bermandikan darah,"Aku Sehun"

"Sehun? Berarti kau orang Korea? Bagaimana bisa sampai ke China?", sedikit takjup kakek itu kala mendengar jawaban namja muda tadi. Korea dan China kan jaraknya cukup jauh. Bagaimana bisa anak seusia ini sampai ke sini sendirian? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam benak sang kakek sampai suara Sehun menyadarkannya kembali,"Aku kabur saat dijual menjadi budak di sini. Keluargaku meninggal dibunuh. Dan hanya tinggal aku sendiri"

Dan ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun berani bersumpah! Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya setelah keluarganya dibantai, Sehun merasakan kembali kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia dapatkan. Sebuah pelukan dari orang asing yang menepuknya lembut dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Mulai saat ini, maukah kau menjadi bagian dariku? Menjadi cucuku. Karena aku tinggal berdua dengan cucu perempuanku. Dan namamu mulai saat ini adalah Wu Shi Xun"

_Flashback off _

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Seoul tanpa henti semenjak 3 jam yang lalu.

Aroma tanah dan lembab-nya udara membuat sebagian besar orang malas untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam di dalam tempat tinggal mereka dengan penghangat yang dinyalakan, bergelung dalam selimut tebal, ataupun melakukan hal lain. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada namja tan berparas manis yang masih dicap bocah padahal usianya sekarang ini sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Ia terkurung di bawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh indahnya. Napasnya teratur, bertanda jika sedari tadi namja manis itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia bahkan tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan guyuran deras hujan di luar sana yang sesekali diselingi bunyi guntur dan kilat yang menyambar.

Namun kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ada yang salah dengan namja manis itu.

Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. Sebuah handuk kompres berwarna grey sedang bertengger di dahinya, bibirnya yang biasanya merah merekah kini tak kalah pucatnya juga. Putih dan pecah. Jongin sepertinya sedang gelisah. Raut-raut wajahnya yang tak tenang tampak jelas, belum lagi bibir pucatnya yang kerap mengeluarkan ringisan kecil. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar. Mata bulat yang mirip puppy itu akhirnya bisa terlihat juga.

Kedua matanya mengerjap polos dan kebingungan. Langit-langit tempat dimana ia berada saat ini terlihat asing. Bukan itu saja. Jongin juga merasa ada yang berbeda saat melihat ranjang dimana ia berbaring. Tempat ini terlalu feminim dan sangat berbeda dari apartemen kecil baru yang disewanya belum lama ini.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?", Jongin terkesiap kaget mendengar suara asing menyapanya. Secepat kilat ia menengok ke sumber suara, di depannya ada seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam legam melebihi leher jenjangnya. Yeoja itu mengulas senyuman kecil dan beranjak mendekati ranjang dimana Jongin sedang berusaha bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Argghh", ringisnya kesakitan.

Selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya tadi jatuh ke perutnya, memperlihatnya bagian atas tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan balutan perban di bagian sisi kiri tubuhnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Rasa nyeri, panas, terbakar, dan ngilu langsung merambat cepat menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya juga menatap penuh tanya sebuah handuk kompres yang jatuh dari keningnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu", ujar yeoja asing tadi dengan nada suara lebih keras. Tangannya dengan cekatan membantu Jongin yang tidak nyaman dengan posisi berbaringnya. Sebuah bantal empuk ditaruhnya di belakang punggung Jongin, menjadikannya penyangga agar namja itu lebih nyaman dan pastinya tidak akan terlalu melukai tubuhnya yang sudah terluka cukup parah.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa?", Suara Jongin tercekat begitu saja saat membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Nyatanya tubuh sebelah kirinya seperti mati rasa.

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku- Nam Yang", yeoja cantik tersebut menyeret sebuah kursi di dekat tepi ranjangnya dan duduk menatap namja manis itu lagi-lagi dengan senyuman simpul,"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu beberapa jam lalu?"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya, sedetik kemudian ia berpikir keras mengingat kembali apa gerangan yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat lalu sampai akhirnya ia terdampar disini dengan tubuh penuh luka.

_**DAMN!**_

Tangan kanannya yang bebas menepuk keras keningnya dengan sebuah umpatan kecil yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya,"Sial! Bagaimana bisa!"

Nam Yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah namja manis di hadapannya ini. Namja yang sangat menarik. Parasnya memang tampan dan kelihatan manly. Orang seperti ini akan dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan yeoja-yeoja cantik jika memang ia mau. Tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, namja ini justru terlihat manis, imut, dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Dia seperti anak anjing yang polos dengan mata bulat berbinar meski sekarang mata itu sepertinya berubah tajam dan penuh kemarahan. Ekspresi itu mengingatkannya pada sang adik.

"Sudah ingat? Aku menemukanmu jatuh tersungkur tepat di jalanan saat aku lewat. Kupikir kau sudah mati. Untungnya tidak. Kau terluka sangat parah. Perut kiri bawahmu tertancap pisau cukup dalam meski tidak mengenai organ dalammu. Punggung atas kirimu tertembak 2 peluru sekaligus dengan luka yang jauh lebih dalam. Lagi-lagi kau harus bersyukur karena peluru itu tidak mengenai organ penting lainnya. Ototmu robek parah. Makanya aku balut setelah mengeluarkan pelurunya. Kau tidak boleh bergerak atau melakukan apapun dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini! Terlambat sedikit saja kau pasti mati karena parahnya luka yang kau derita dan banyaknya darah yang telah terbuang percuma. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Beritahu aku supaya aku tahu jelas kondisimu", Yeoja cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika Jongin bukannya membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan melainkan menatapnya waspada dan sedikit- sangar.

"Kau yang mengeluarkan pelurunya? Kau tidak beritahu siapapun mengenai keberadaanku kan? Kau tidak-", mulut Jongin terkunci sempurna kala yeoja cantik itu menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri. Rona ramah yang ia tampakkan barusan hilang dan berganti dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius,"Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun. Dan memang aku yang mengeluarkan sendiri peluru itu. Luka tembak jarak dekat dan luka tusuk itu- aku sendiri yang membalutnya. Asal kau tahu, aku ini lumayan ahli dalam bidang medis karena pekerjaan sampinganku berkaitan dengan hal semacam itu. Dan kalau di otakmu ini mulai muncul segala macam prasangka buruk mengenaiku-", Jongin melirik melalui ekor matanya saat yeoja itu menunjuk kepalanya,"Kau salah besar. Aku berusaha menolongmu bukan untuk mencari tahu kehidupan atau melibatkan diriku lebih dalam dengan segala macam urusanmu. Pakaianmu dan pistol serta pisau lipat ada di meja itu. Kau bisa memeriksanya lagi"

Baik-lah. Anggap saja Jongin sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan kecurigaannya yang terlampau berlebihan pada orang asing yang mau-mau saja menolong orang yang sekarat dengan berbagai luka yang pastinya didapatkan secara tak wajar. Maksudnya- ayolah. Luka tembak dan luka tusuk. Siapapun pasti berpikir kalau Jongin terlibat tindak kejahatan dan akibatnya adalah seperti sekarang ini. Tapi yeoja ini justru sebaliknya. Ia merawatnya bahkan tanpa menanyakan atau mendikte Jongin yang jelas-jelas hanyalah orang asing baginya.

"Terima kasih- dan maafkan aku", ucap Jongin sedikit lembut. Namja itu menarik napas lega saat Nam Yang mengangguk dengan senyuman lagi. Sejenak ia berpikir, yeoja ini seperti Akhlis saja. Tidak pernah bosan tersenyum. Apa otot-otot wajah mereka sudah dilatih sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa bertahan dengan ekspresi manis seperti itu selama ini?

"Kau mau kemana? Hujan masih-", ucapan Nam Yang terpotong. Jongin sudah terlanjur bangkit dari posisinya, meski langkahnya tertatih ia beranjak menuju meja dimana pakaiannya serta pistol dan pisau lipat tersimpan rapi. Sangat susah untuknya bergerak dengan mengandalkan sebelah bagian tubuhnya saja. Tapi mau bagiamana lagi? Luka parah itu didapatkannya beberapa jam lalu dan kalau tak diperlakukan dengan lembut… sudah pasti luka tersebut akan kembali terbuka dan memperparah kondisinya.

"Nam Yang noona, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan tolong- lupakan pertemuan hari ini. Jaga dirimu dan selamat tinggal"

Pintu apartemen berkelas itu tertutup sempurna seiring lenyapnya punggung terluka Jongin. Nam Yang masih diam menatap pada pintu tersebut. Padahal ia kan belum tahu siapa nama namja tadi.

Getaran ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya secara paksa. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya, Nam Yang menempelkan benda itu di telinganya setelah sebelumnya menggeser tombol hijau,"Hm?"

Raut wajahnya berubah datar dan dingin,"Oh yah? Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

Kaki jenjang yeoja cantik itu melangkah mendekati jendela besar yang ia sibak tirai penutupnya. Matanya menatap penuh selidik dan lekat sosok orang yang baru keluar dari pintu utama apartemen dengan langkah terseok dan sedikit membungkuk. Senyuman tipis tercetak di wajah cantiknya,"Aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu", gumamnya setelah mematikan sambungan telepon,"Dan sampai jumpa lagi-"

"Venus…"

.

.

.

_**Ruang kerja Mars, bangunan utama Appolion…**_

"MARS!", teriak seorang namja berdimple manis dengan tampang frustasi dan panik. Tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, ia menjeblak masuk ruangan dengan mendobrak pintu kasar. Mulutnya berdecak kuat saat tak mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya. Dengan langkah besar dan cepat, nyaris seperti berlari namja berdimple itu membuka semua pintu ruangan yang bisa ia temui dan meneriakkan satu nama dengan lantangnya. Nihil. Mars tidak ada dimanapun. Laki-laki itu menjambak rambutnya kesal, melampiaskan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Mars… tapi namja sedatar tembok itu entah ada dimana saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yixing?", namja berdimple tersebut mendonggak cepat saat mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Aneh. Dia tidak mendengar sama sekali bunyi derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Akhlis berada di depannya.

"Yah Tuhan, Akhlis!", seru Yixing terlonjak kaget. Dia langsung mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Akhlis, seolah kehadiran Akhlis dihadapannya bagai sumber air di padang pasir,"Kau tahu dimana Mars?"

Sebelah alis Akhlis naik, mata sipitnya memandang tajam penampakan Yixing yang sedikit- eerghh,, mengerikan.. kalian tahu? Sepengetahuan Akhlis, Yixing seharusnya masih dalam misi mengintai langsung pergerakan Hwang Taehyun dari dalam. Lantas untuk apa ia kemari dengan penampilan sekacau ini? Serta mencari-cari Mars seperti orang gila.

"Demi Appolion! Jangan bengong Akhlis! Kau ini! Aku tanya mana Mars? Kau tahu tidak? Ada yang harus aku katakan padanya. Mengenai kejadian beberapa saat lalu di club gay yang melibatkan anak buah Hwang Taehyun dan anggota baru organisasi kita!"

_Anggota baru organisasi kita?_

Sontak mata Akhlis melotot horror. Hanya terbersit satu nama saat Yixing mengatakan anggota baru organisasi.

"Katakan padaku secara detail dan aku akan melaporkannya pada Mars! Kebetulan ada hal penting yang mengharuskanku bertemu dia saat ini. Sekalian saja aku laporkan punyamu juga. Cepat!", desak Akhlis tak sabaran sambil menarik tangan Yixing masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang paling dekat dengan mereka.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian, di Arch…**_

"AAAAPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA?!", teriak seluruh anggota Hades lantang saat mendengar laporan yang disampaikan Akhlis. Laporan yang seharusnya dikatakan langsung oleh Yixing namun berhubung tak ada yang boleh bertemu Mars di Arch selain Hades- yah tugas itu diambil alih oleh Akhlis. Walaupun harus memberikan sejumlah kebohongan pada Yixing untuk menutupi identitas sesungguhnya Akhlis. Namja berdimple itu sebenarnya satu kelompok dengan Akhlis dan seluruh anggota Hades. Mereka sama-sama bagian dari Dolos. Tapi karena keberadaan Hades yang harus dirahasiakan sebagai bagian vital dari Appolion, jadilah semua anggota Hades harus melakukan pekerjaan rangkap. Satunya sebagai Dolos dan satunya lagi Hades. Meskipun sebagian besar bahkan hampir seluruh waktu mereka adalah untuk Hades.

"Kau dengar kan Mars?! Itu karenamu yang lebih memilih bersama gadis jalang murahan brengsek ini dibandingkan melakukan misi yang kau mulai sendiri bersamanya! Dia terluka dan demi Tuhan, entah dimana dia saat ini!", bentak Erebus dengan aura menakutkan. Khronos dan Deimos yang sebelumnya berdiri bersisian dengan Erebus langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menyembunyikan diri mereka dibalik punggung tegap nan tinggi Trebus. Sama halnya dengan Erebus yang lebih dahulu mengamuk, Kerberos melangkah cepat mendekati Sohee yang terkulai kotor karena selama penyekapan ia tidak diperbolehkan mandi. Bayangkan saja, secantik apapun parasmu kalau sudah berhari-hari tidak mandi bisa bayangkan sendiri bau tubuhmu semengerikan apa?

"AAARRGGHH", pekik Sohee kuat saat Kerberos menarik kuat rambutnya tanpa ampun. Yeoja itu menggerang marah karena diperlakukan sekasar ini oleh namja asing yang sialnya justru lebih manis dan imut dibandingkan dirinya. Sehun yang kala itu duduk beberapa meter di depan Sohee dan Kerberos yang mencengkram rambutnya kasar justru terlihat tak menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Dia benar-benar terluka?", seluruh anggota Hades hampir secara bersamaan menjatuhkan rahang mereka masing-masing mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang datar dan pendek itu. Tidak ada emosi. Bayangkan!

Akhlis menarik napas dalam,"Kata Yixing, ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat itu untuk membantu Venus. Ia hanya mendengar bunyi tembakan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dikerahkan untuk melumpuhkan namja manis tersebut. Tapi ia sempat mendengar sendiri dari mulut salah seorang pengejar yang diperintah Hwang Taehyun kalau namja itu kemungkinan terluka parah. Mengingat banyaknya bawahan Hwang Taehyun yang mengejarnya"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya.

Sial! Ini kelalaiannya! Membiarkan Jongin pergi seorang diri menjalankan misi di sarang musuh terbesarnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri justru lebih banyak berdiam di tempat ini menunggu wanita yang ia cintai dan tak melakukan apapun!

Misi!

Sehun melupakan tugasnya dengan begitu mudah hanya karena Sohee?

Dan sekarang ini entah Jongin ada dimana.

Kondisinya yang tak diketahui secara pasti dan belum lagi mengenai keberadaannya- aish.. Sehun mengutuki keras dirinya sendiri.

"Khronos, Deimos, perintahkan Thanatos mencari Venus secepat mungkin. Begitu ada sedikit petunjuk saja, segera laporkan padaku. Dan kau Kerberos, aku sungguh minta maaf membuat adik kesayanganmu berada dalam bahaya. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan jambakannya? Rasanya sangat sakit kau tahu", Kerberos menatap Sehun tajam sampai-sampai kalau bisa ia ingin sekali menghajar wajah tanpa ekspresi itu,"Kalau adikku terluka sedikit saja, wanita ini akan kusiksa sampai dia mati. Kau paham?", aura evil Kerberos merebak kuat dan menekan seluruh anggota Hades bahkan Sehun pun tak bisa membuka mulut membantah dan hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan samar. Jambakan keras itu terlepas, menyusul langkah Kerberos yang menjauh dari wanita kotor itu,"Kita mungkin bisa melacak keberadaan Venus dengan kartu barunya yang kau buat itu, Mars?"

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku salah bicara memangnya?", tanya Trebus balik saat dirasanya ia baru saja dihujani tatapan penuh tanya oleh seluruh anggota Hades. Kecuali Sehun yang kini mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya… namun tak berapa lama ekspresinya berubah datar dan putus asa lagi,"Disconnect. Keberadaan Venus tidak bisa diakses", ucapnya bingung. Sepasang mata tajamnya menyipit dan memandang kosong pada layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan kode kartu Venus yang lemah dan perlahan menghilang.

Perlu diketahui, jauh sebelum kejadian ini kartu milik Jongin sudah diperbaharui oleh Sehun sendiri. Tentu saja dibantu oleh 3 anggota Hades paling jenius. Kartu baru milik Jongin bukan hanya sekedar kartu yang mempermudah akses masuk dan administrasi Appolion. Kartu itu dapat digunakan untuk mengacaukan berbagai sistem keamanan, menganggu jaringan akses internet satu komputer dan komputer lain, menginfeksi dengan virus komputer terbaru, dan melacak keberadaan pemilik kartu-kartu Appolion yang lain. Ada banyak kelebihan yang dimasukkan Sehun pada kartu Venus dan sepertinya sang pemilik benar-benar tidak sadar akan kegunaan sesungguhnya kartu tersebut. Namja dingin ini melakukan hal demikian hanya untuk melindungi namja tersebut mengingat musuh utama yang hendak ia bunuh adalah Hwang Taehyun, tangan kanan Rude, organisasi mafia paling kejam yang segala tindak kejahatannya tertutupi rapi.

"Pokoknya cari dia! Kerahkan tenaga dan alat sebanyak yang kalian butuhkan, cari dia dan bawa dia di hadapanku!", perintah Sehun mutlak. Sosoknya yang beberapa detik lalu mengucapkan perintah adalah sosok Sehun yang dulu, yang keji, yang tak memakai perasaan.

"Kau- lebih baik bersiap menghadapi kematianmu. Kalau adikku tidak bisa kutemukan, aku bersumpah akan mencincangmu dan laki-laki bejat itu tanpa ampun!", desis Kerberos tajam sebelum meninggalkan Arch diikuti Hades lainnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kudoakan semoga adikmu mati!—aaahkk.. kkkk", wajah Sohee merah padam dengam mulut membuka kaku tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun., Matanya melotot horror pada Sehun yang memandangnya sangat dingin dibandingkan tadi,"Jaga ucapanmu Sohee! Kalau dia terluka karena Taehyun, aku pastikan akan mengirim kalian berdua ke neraka paling gelap sekaligus. Dan jangan ucapkan kata mati segampang itu. Kamu belum pernah melihat dan merasakan kematian, jadi jaga baik-baik mulutmu ini! Paham!"

Tanpa perasaan Sehun menghempaskan Sohee begitu saja. Perempuan itu langsung menarik banyak udara, memenuhi pasokan oksigen yang berkurang pada paru-parunya akibat cekikan kuat dari tangan kokoh Sehun,"Aku tak akan membiarkan tangan namja laknat biadab brengsek itu menyentuh milikku sekali lagi. Kau paham?!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melangkah keluar Arch, membiarkan Sohee sendirian di ruangan gelap penuh aura kematian yang entah sudah berapa banyak darah dan nyawa yang hilang di tempat terkutuk itu.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian… di Appolion**_

Tiga hari.

Selama tiga hari ini Jongin tak bisa ditemukan keberadaannya sama sekali. Padahal sebagian anggota Thanatos yang biasa diandalkan oleh Sehun sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari jejak Jongin namun hasil yang mereka inginkan tak kunjung didapatkan. Namja manis itu menghilang. Jejak terakhirnya adalah pada jarak 1 km dari club gay dimana untuk terakhir kalinya ia terlihat oleh Yixing, anggota Dolos. Mereka sedikit menemui kesulitan mencari jejak Jongin karena guyuran hujan tanpa henti sejak malam kejadian tersebut. Kemungkinan besar hujan telah menghapus jejak Jongin. Bahkan ceceran darah saja tak ada sama sekali.

Tiga hari lamanya Kerberos dan Erebus seperti orang gila. Tak pelak sesama Hades lainnya harus merelakan diri dijadikan objek pelampiasan karena mereka berdua yang terlalu mencemaskan keberadaan Jongin. Sehun saja tak luput dari amukan mereka. Dan kalau emosi mereka berdua sudah di ubun-ubun, tak jarang Sohee yang berada di Arch juga menjadi korban pelampiasan. Sehun juga sudah tak pernah mengunjungi Arch lagi sejak malam dimana Jongin dikabarkan terluka dan hilang sampai detik ini.

"Aku benar-benar akan menguliti laki-laki tua itu karena beraninya berbuat kasar pada adik kesayanganku!", ancam Kerberos mengerikan yang disambut anggukan cepat dan pasti oleh rekannya, Trebus dan juga Erebus.

_**SSSETT**_

"Anyyeoong"

Secara spontan tanpa dikomando, seluruh kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menengok ke arah pintu.

"Anyyeong… kalian kenapa?"

"Kau-", Tartarus berdecak kesal melihat tampang polos orang yang selama tiga hari ini sudah membuat mereka kebakaran jenggot dan bertindak seperti orang gila menyusuri Seoul tanpa kenal waktu!

"KKKIIMM JOONNG IIINN PABOOOOOO!"

"Eh? Ap… wuaah… aarghhh….", teriakan kaget Jongin berubah lirih saat tanpa disengaja tubuhnya ditubruk oleh beberapa anggota Hades sekaligus. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menyebar cepat dari bagian kiri tubuhnya ke seluruh tubuh. Persendian kakinya melemah seketika sampai Jongin melangkah mundur dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakang. Sweater hitam dengan panjang lengan nyaris mencapai ujung tangannya rasanya basah karena keringat akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ringisan dan raut kesakitan Jongin tak luput dari perhatian anggota Hades yang kompak menghentikan langkahnya di depan Jongin.

"Jongin-kau…", tanpa sadar Kerberos memanggil Jongin dengan namanya dan bukan dengan identitas resmi Appolion. Namja manis yang menghilang tanpa kabar selama 3 hari ini masih memejamkan matanya kuat, tanpa merespon sedikit pun perkataan Kerberos atau menyinggung mengenai sikap mereka yang memanggil nama aslinya 2 kali.

"Mars?!", gumam anggota lainnya saat Sehun tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan mendapati Jongin ada di hadapannya, lantas ia melangkah panjang dan hendak menggapai tubuh Jongin sebelum,"Jangan mendekat!", ucap Jongin sedikit keras. Kelopak matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya,"Sungguh, aku tidak main-main. Jangan ada yang menyentuhku", Jongin berucap lagi untuk mengingatkan mereka. Kondisi tubuhnya masih belum membaik benar. Dan jika Sehun menubruknya lagi, kemungkinan rasa sakitnya akan lebih kuat dari sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu, kami semua gila karena panik mencari keberadaanmu! Dan sekarang kau muncul di depan kami- aaarghhh…! Kau sungguh", Jongin melirik singkat pada Erebus yang masih saja berkoar-koar marah. Namja tan itu tahu kesalahannya,"Maafkan kau. Seharusnya aku mengabari kalian kalau aku tidak bisa hadir selama beberapa hari ini. Ponselku entah dimana. Sepertinya hilang lagi"

"Bukan itu maksud Erebus, bodoh!", bentak Tartarus lagi namun langsung diam karena mendapatkan sorotan tajam mematikan dari Kerberos yang masih tak terima adiknya dibentak-bentak.

"Kau itu benar-benar", sudah habis kesabaran Sehun dari tadi.

Dengan tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Jongin barusan, ia beranjak mendekat dan kedua tangannya memegang bahu Jongin sedikit keras,"Kau tahu Appolion gempar karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya berada di club tua bangka mesum itu! Dan lagi untuk apa kau kesana sendirian?! Misi itu adalah misi kita berdua. Kenapa hanya kau saja yang pergi", tanpa sadar Sehun mencengkram terlalu kuat bahu kiri Jongin. Namja itu berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit pada lukanya yang mungkin sudah akan mengangga lebar dan kembali terbuka lagi akibat perbuatan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Ia masih kalap karena Jongin dan hal tersebut membuatnya buta untuk mengetahui kalau namja itu sedang meringis tertahan saat merasakan ada aliran cairan yang kental di balik sweater hitam yang ia kenakan.

Darah

Jongin yakin betul tenaga Sehun yang kuat mencengkram bahunya sudah membuat luka itu robek kembali.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! KAU DENGAR TIDAK HAH?! KAMI-"

"Ini sakit Sehun. Tolong lepas", Sehun dibuat panik saat Jongin merintih dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Namja itu masih mencerna baik-baik ucapan Jongin sebelum dibuat sadar karena teriakan keras Khronos di belakangnya,"Darah! Yah Tuhan! Mars.. lepaskan Jongin!", seru Khronos kaget sambil menunjuk heboh pada lantai dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat menyadari ada tetesan darah di lantai. Pandangan matanya mengikuti asal aliran darah tersebut… sampai..

"Jongin-kau?!"

Namja itu sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri dalam cengkraman tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Mars ada yang mencarimu!", lapor Deimos dengan nada pelan. Namja bermata panda itu menyadari aura tak mengenakkan yang sedang melanda ruangan kerja yang diperuntukkan untuk anggota Hades. Seorang namja berkulit tan berparas manis tampak dibaringkan pada sebuah sofa panjang dengan Sehun yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"MARS-"

"Aku tidak ingin menerima laporan apapun atau menemui siapapun", ucap Sehun datar tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya memandang pada lawan bicaranya. Sepasang mata elangnya terfokus sempurna pada namja yang pingsan beberapa menit lalu dalam cengkramannya. Bekas-bekas darah masih tertinggal jelas pada lengannya saat lengan sweater itu digulung naik.

"Baiklah aku ak-"

_**BRAK**_

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu sendiri, adik setan?!"

Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada seorang yeoja asing, berwajah cantik, dengan tinggi standar dan berpakaian sedikit tomboy?!

"Noona?! Kapan datang?"

Yeoja cantik itu terkikik geli mendapati raut wajah adiknya yang datar sedatar tembok. Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut atau senang yang ia tampakkan.

"Eh-dia kan!", seru yeoja itu tertahan. Kakinya melangkah cepat menghampiri sofa panjang dimana Jongin terbaring pingsan. Noda darah tercetak jelas pada pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Dia-kan… namja yang waktu itu"

"HEH?!"

.

.

.

Anggap saja ini adalah kebetulan yang menakjupkan. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau yeoja yang menolong Jongin saat terluka parah 3 hari lalu adalah yeoja yang sama yang sekarang ini sedang membalut lukanya lagi. Yah- dia Nam Yang. Lengkapnya Wu Nam Yang. Gadis itu lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sehun, dia adalah cucu kandung satu-satunya orang yang mengangkat Sehun sebagai anaknya 20 tahun silam. Wu Nam Yang dan Wu Shi Xun adalah kakak beradik paling terkenal dan menakutkan di daratan China. Kiprah Nam Yang yang memegang berbagai perusahaan penting milik kakeknya dan tentu saja yang ditolak untuk dijalankan oleh Sehun. Kakaknya inilah yang merupakan penyokong terbesar dana organisasi mafia Sehun serta bertugas mengatur dan mengelola keuangan yang didapatkan dari hasil penjarahan serta perampokan barang-barang illegal untuk digunakan bagi kepentingan sosial.

Panti asuhan, panti Jompo, rumah sakit dengan pelayanan terbaik namun tak memungut bayaran, yayasan kanker, semuanya itu berada di bawah naungan perusahaan Nam Yang yang sumber keuangannya didapatkan dari kerja organisasi Sehun.

"Tenagamu itu nyaris saja membuatnya sekarat seperti kemarin, Shi Xun", tegur Nam Yang yang masih sibuk membalut luka Jongin yang sudah sadarkan diri dibantu oleh Akhlis. Sehun mengusir beberapa anggota Hades apalagi yang berpredikat seme sejati untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan sekarang tersisa dirinya, Nam Yang, dan Akhlis. Sehun tentu saja tak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat tubuh indah Jongin yang saat ini sedang tak mengenakan atasan. Bahkan namja dingin itu tak segan-segan melirik tajam kakaknya sendiri yang secara terang-terangan memuji bentuk tubuh Jongin yang terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran namja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ia terluka separah itu", sanggahnya pelan.

"Sakit?", tanyanya pada Jongin yang mengangguk kecil dan kembali fokus membuang pandangannya ke mana saja asal jangan pada Sehun yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya memandangi dirinya. Shit. Namja dingin itu apa maunya sih?! Padahal tadi Jongin juga memintanya keluar tapi Sehun dengan seenaknya sendiri menolak dan duduk di dekat Jongin.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya noona", Sehun tak lelah mengingatkan Nam Yang agar jangan menyentuh Jongin berlebihan. Padahal yeoja cantik ini hanya membalut lukanya dan kerap kali melakukan berbagai cara untuk menggoda Sehun dengan sengaja menyentuh kulit mulus Jongin.

"Noona, sekali lagi berusaha menyentuhnya- aku akan"

Nam Yang tertawa keras saat selesai membalut luka Jongin. Yeoja itu tertawa heboh sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Ekspresi adiknya tadi sungguh diluar perkiraan. Sangat menakutkan. Seakan-akan Nam Yang baru saja menyentuh miliknya yang berharga.

"Posesifnya…", goda Nam Yang yang tak ditanggapi Sehun.

"Akhlis, setelah ini kau dan Deimos kerahkan Thanatos untuk membunuh siapapun yang terlibat dalam pengejaran Jongin. Bunuh mereka tanpa terkecuali!", Akhlis mengangguk paham dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Nam Yang yang melihat reaksi keji adiknya karena telah berani-beraninya melukai namja manis ini membuatnya tersenyum kecil sekaligus berdecak kagum.

"Aku akan meminta 2 anggota Hades untuk mengajakku berkeliling. Tidak keberatan kan adik kecil? Dan kau- Venus.. jangan terlalu bergerak heboh! Lukamu itu masih basah.. paham? Sampai jumpa lagi…", seru Nam Yang lantang sambil menutup pintu ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

"Membunuh mereka semua? Kau gila?! Mereka hanya disuruh oleh laki-laki gendut itu..", belum habis mengucapkan pernyataannya Sehun lebih dulu mengecup singkat ujung bibir Jongin. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi berisi Jongin dan mengusapnya sangat lembut,"Aku akan membunuh semua orang yang sudah berani mengangkat senjatanya padamu dan membuatmu terluka seperti ini", Jongin meringis tertahan saat Sehun menyentuh balutan paling luar di bagian perut dan punggung atasnya,"Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam sarang penjahat sendirian dan akibatnya membuatmu terluka parah seperti ini.."

Jongin diam saja saat Sehun berucap panjang lebar dengan kepala tertunduk dan bersandar pada puncak bahu kanannya,"Untung saja Hera yang menemukanmu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Mengenai Taehyun, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan menangkapnya dan menyeretnya ke Arch. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya karena berani-beraninya memaksamu untuk menjadi miliknya sendiri. Dasar tua bangka mesum tingkat tinggi! Brengsek", Jongin mendesah berat mendengar umpatan-umpatan Sehun pada Hwang Taehyun. Dia tidak akan heran darimana Sehun mengetahui semua itu kalau bukan dari Yixing, anggota Dolos, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tingkah kurang Taehyun yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh ujung dagu Jongin dan memintanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Namja tambun tua itu tertarik dengan Jongin saat malam dimana peristiwa penembakan itu terjadi.

"_Kau terlalu manis dan memabukkan sebagai seorang namja. Hm… kau benar-benar mempesona. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi milikku saja, manis? Aku jamin akan memuaskanmu sayang…"_

Mendengar perkataan bernada merendahkan yang terucap dari mulut busuk Hwang Taehyun tersebut membuat Jongin terbakar emosi. Namja tan itu tidak terima bagian tubuhnya disentuh oleh laki-laki brengsek sepertinya dan akhirnya dengan kalap Jongin mengunci pergerakannya dan membanting namja itu ke lantai.

"Kau tahu Sehun- kau juga ambil bagian dari luka ini"

"Seandainya kau tak memilih menomorsatukan wanita simpanan laki-laki itu, aku tidak mungkin pergi sendirian ke sana. Jika kau bersamaku, tidak mungkin ia bisa menyentuh daguku dengan tangan kotornya!", ucapan Jongin menohok hati Sehun. Namja dingin itu mengangguk samar, membenarkan perkataan Jongin yang kelewat jujur.

"Aku minta-"

"Berhenti mengucapkan maaf. Kau menyebalkan! Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku…"

Sedikit kasar Jongin menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang bertengger di pipi kirinya dan menghempaskannya sedikit kasar,"Aku tidak suka disentuh olehmu. Asal kau tahu itu. Kau dengan dia sama saja. Sama-sama membuatku gerah! Kalian hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja. Dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

Sebut saja ini karma untuk Sehun. Dua hari terakhir ini Jongin menjauhinya. Namja manis itu membuatnya uring-uringan karena selalu saja tak bisa ia jumpai di Appolion. Jongin selalu melibatkan dirinya dalam misi entah itu untuk Thanatos ataupun Hades. Dia tidak pernah ikut serta dalam misi Dolos karena Jongin sadar betul kemampuan otaknya tak seperti ototnya. Jauh dibawah dari yang seharusnya. Karena itu, ia lebih banyak bergaul dengan Thanatos. Dan dari semenjak itu, Jongin menjadi anggota paling populer di Thanatos.

Parasnya yang manis, auranya yang menakutkan, kemampuannya yang menakjupkan tak pelak membuatnya tak menemui kendala berarti saat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru selain Hades yang cenderung over protektif padanya. Awalnya Sehun bersikeras melarang Jongin terlibat dalam misi luar selain dibawah pengawasan Akhlis ataupun dirinya. Ia tidak ingin namja manis itu terluka seujung kuku lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun semua argumennya itu hilang terpatahkan oleh argument Nam Yang yang sekarang menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan menjadi anggota Thanatos dan berpartner dengan Jongin-nya.

Jongin-nya?

Hoh- Sehun memang sudah gila!

Dia tak pernah menyangka orientasinya akan benar-benar menyimpang karena namja itu! Jongin tentu saja. Siapa lagi?! Mulanya ia terbawa nafsu saja saat mencium dan menyentuh Jongin.

Tidak ada secuil perasaan apapun saat melakukan itu bersama namja. Toh awalnya ia itu normal. Contohnya ia mencintai Sohee dan hanya wanita itulah yang ia tiduri. Tapi takdir berkata sebaliknya. Sehun tak pernah menyangka kedatangan namja manis - yang tak sadar dirinya itu memiliki aura berbahaya karena sanggup menarik orang mendekat padanya – itu akan mengubah orientasinya dalam waktu singkat seperti ini.

"Kau gila.. kau sudah gila Oh Sehun…. ", gumamnya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tak sadar saja kalau sedari tadi seorang namja manis yang menguasai pikirannya sudah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi geli,"Kau memang gila Sehun!"

Namja manis itu sontak tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku ke sini untuk melaporkan misi Thanatos tadi. Semuanya sukses. Uang hasil perampokan beberapa bank di Tiongkok berhasil berpindah tangan. Hera dan yang lainnya sedang mengurusnya"

"Oh- yah…baguslah", gumam Sehun sedikit tak fokus.

"Lukamu? Kau baik-baik saja?", dengan secepat kilat Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiam di tempatnya,"Lukaku masih belum sembuh. Nam Yang noona benar-benar menjagaku. Sedikit bergerak berlebihan saja noona sudah berteriak keras menyuruhku diam", lapor Jongin dengan mimik imut yang tanpa tunjukkan tanpa sadar.

Namja manis Itu tersentak kaget saat merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan Sehun di pipi berisinya. Mulutnya hampir saja memuntahkan makian dan cercaan namun gagal karena manik bulatnya menatap onyx mata Sehun yang memandanginya lembut,"Jangan terlibat dalam misi Thanatos lagi"

Dahi Jongin berkerut tak suka mendengar ucapan Sehun yang cenderung membatasi geraknya,"Dengarkan dulu sayang, kalau terjadi sesuatu diluar sana bagaimana? Aku tidak ada didekatmu untuk bisa menjagamu. Karena itu, berhenti dari misi di luar sana. Kau ikut dengan misi Hades saja. Tapi tidak dengan anggota Hades. Kau denganku. Tanpa bantahan sayang…"ucap Sehun final. Jongin dibuat tak berkutik mendengar perkataan Sehun, tubuhnya tak beraksi apapun untuk menolak gerakan Sehun yang saat ini berhasil memeluknya erat tanpa menyakiti bagian tubuhnya yang masih dibalut perban putih.

"Aku ini bukan milikmu dan bukan juga seorang wanita jadi berhenti memanggilku sayang. Itu menjijikkan kau tahu!", kata Jongin sinis yang memancing gumaman tak jelas dari Sehun.

"Oh yah aku kehilangan kartuku. Akses masukku saja masih membutuhkan konfirmasi dan bantuan dari Hades lain dan juga dari Nam Yang noona"

"Ah yah benar! Kartumu ada padaku. Nam Yang noona yang memberikannya padaku. Asal kau tahu, kartumu itu sudah aku perbaharui kemampuannya. Ada sinyal pelacak dalam barcode tersebut. Selain itu ada beberapa kemampuan lain yang mungkin suatu saat akan bisa kau gunakan dalam kondisi terjepit. Lain kali jangan lupa keberadaan kartu tersebut. Mengerti?! Aku akan terus memantau pergerakanmu Jongin. Jangan tahu-tahu menghilang dan membuat Hades kacau balau seperti kemarin"

"Hm…", Jongin meremas kemeja depan Sehun dengan tangan kanannya,"Bagaimana dengan Sohee?"

Sehun sudah mengira cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti akan menanyakan soal Sohee padanya.

"Trebus baru saja meminumkan obat padanya. Efeknya 2 jam lagi. Setelah ia sadar, kita bebas mengulik informasi darinya", Sehun benar-benar nyaman dengan aroma tubuh Jongin. Aroma yang menenangkannya… yang dalam sekejap mata tersimpan dalam ingatannya….

"Nam Yang noo-ah maksudku Hera"

"Panggil yang mana saja sama sayang. Mau Nam Yang mau Hera- toh dia tetap kakakku. Ada apa?"

"Hera banyak bercerita mengenai Appolion. Aku baru tahu kalau Appolion ini merampok uang dan harta benda lainnya dari orang yang memang tidak berhak atas kekayaan tersebut. Menjualnya dan uang yang Appolion dapatkan diberikan pada perusahaan Nam Yang noona untuk dikelola serta dibagikan pada yayasan dan panti sosial di China. Benarkan?", Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang sedikit menunduk memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya,"Benar. Lalu apa lagi yang noona katakan?"

"Noona juga bilang kalau anggota yang bekerja di Appolion ini tidak terikat selamanya kan?", Sehun terkekeh sebentar dan bergumam menyuruh Jongin meneruskan ucapannya lagi,"Kau memungut orang-orang terbuang, yang menjadi korban tindak kejahatan, korban ketidak-adilan, orang-orang yang direndahkan dan diinjak-injak harga dirinya, orang yang kehilangan identitas dan tempat tinggal, kau memberikan mereka tujuan baru untuk bisa meneruskan hidup mereka. Kau membantu mereka membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyiksa mereka dulu, dan disaat mereka ingin melanjutkan hidup yang lebih baik kau akan membiarkan mereka keluar dari Appolion serta membantu mereka dari jauh. Kau selalu memantau bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah terbebas dari Appolion. Tak jarang kau akan turun tangan sendiri membantu mereka. Yah- meski mereka tidak bisa mengingatmu dan Appolion lagi. Benar?"

Namja dingin itu mengangguk sekali, menumpukan dagu runcingnya di atas puncak kepala Jongin yang memang labih pendek darinya,"Kau tahu kenapa mereka tidak mengingatku dan Appolion?"

Jongin menggeleng, dan Sehun tahu pasti kalau Hera – nama lain Nam Yang – tidak akan mungkin mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya pada namja manis ini.

"Karena obat-obatan Trebus. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu lagi kan sayang? Otakmu setidaknya harus sudah ada perkembangan meski sedikit selama bekerja di Appolion", ucap Sehun bernada menyindir yang membuat Jongin merenggut sebal dan mendeliknya sadis meski tak bisa dilihat langsung oleh namja dingin tersebut.

"_Suatu saat- Appolion tidak akan ada lagi. Tidak ada Thanatos, Dolos, Hades, Mars… dan Venus.. Semuanya akan berakhir… sebentar lagi pasti berakhir", batin Sehun _

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku? Aku tidak suka dipeluk oleh orang yang sudah mencium gadis lain di depanku", ucapan Jongin tadi kontan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namja itu lekat,"Maksudmu sayang?"

Jongin berdecak kesal dan menatapnya jengah,"Kau berpura-pura tidak ingat atau memang kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan mengingatkanmu. Hari dimana malamnya aku tertembak dan tertusuk pisau, aku dan seluruh anggota Hades melihatmu berciuman dengan Sohee. Bahkan kau sampai menyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

_**PUK**_

Jongin berdecih sebal saat Sehun berhasil mengingatnya dan justru kembali menarik tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan namja dingin mesum itu,"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"MARS KAU DIDA-eh maaf silahkan lanjutkan!", dan sosok 2 namja tadi langsung menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat kembali, menyisakan Jongin yang masih membeku dalam pelukan Sehun,"Itu- siapa yang"

"Tenanglah. Hanya Akhlis dan Khronos…"

"MWWWOO?!"

.

.

.

_**Dua hari berselang…. Arch, bangunan Appolion**_

Jongin dan Sehun baru saja menginjakkan sebelah kakinya di Arch tepat di saat pintu lift terbuka, dan teriakan, umpatan, makian, serta erangan langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran mereka. Bunyi tendangan dan pukulan silih berganti menjadi _backsound_ yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya saat langkah kaki mereka bergerak maju lebih dalam.

_**BUK**_

_**BANG**_

Baru saja Tartarus melayangkan sebuah tendangan kuat yang mengenai tepat bagian rahang bawah namja tambun bernama Hwang Taehyun, ia tersungkur tak berdaya dengan darah yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia dikeroyok oleh anggota Hades sebelum Sehun dan Jongin tiba di Arch. Kondisinya yang begitu mengenaskan menimbulkan secercah kepuasan tak terkira bagi keduanya.

Deimos dan Akhlis yang memang tak turut ikut campur menghajar Taehyuh kontan memberikan kode pada sesama anggota Hades untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka sementara saat melihat dua orang yang memiliki urusan penting dengan laki-laki bodoh yang terluka parah di tengah-tengah bangunan Arch tengah berjalan mendekat.

Masing-masing anggota Hades bergerak mundur, memberikan akses lewat bagi Jongin yang sedari tadi tak lelah menatap lekat sosok laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hidup orang paling disayanginya. Sementara Sehun berdiri sedikit di dekat Jongin dibandingkan Hades lainnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin mati dengan cara semudah ini kan, namja biadab!", maki Jongin dengan raut wajah datarnya. Ekspresi dan auranya kini sama dengan ketika ia membunuh Hwang Stephanie. Dingin dan menakutkan.

"Hey, bangun brengsek!", ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dia tak hanya menggerakkan mulutnya, tapi juga menggunakan kakinya menendang tepat bagian ulu hati namja tambun tersebut sampai ia terbatuk sadis dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya,"Aku bilang bangun!", ujarnya dingin dan Khronos dengan senang hati menarik tubuh namja tambun tersebut dari posisi tertidur menyamping menjadi terduduk meski tidak stabil. Tubuhnya sengaja tidak diikat oleh Hades karena Sehun yang memerintahkan seperti itu. Dan nyatanya, itu memang permintaan Jongin.

Dengan tenangnya, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan Taehyun, berjongkok dengan menumpuhkan berat tubuhnya pada lutut sebelah kaki yang ia tekuk,"Menggenaskan sekali tapi sayangnya aku tak tertarik membiarkanmu mati semudah itu"

Silet, gunting, pisau berbagai macam ukuran, pistol, dan bahkan racun dan alat strum listrik lainnya tergeletak berjejeran di dekat Jongin. Dengan santainya ia mengambil silet yang terletak paling dekat dengannya, menarikan alat tajam berukuran kecil itu di permukaan kulit Taehyun.

Tetes- tetes darah mengalir turun dari bagian tubuh yang disayat Jongin. Ia tak peduli ringisan namja tambun tersebut. Toh dia tidak mungkin memiliki cukup tenaga mengingat seberapa parah luka yang sekarang bersarang di tubuhnya dan banyaknya darah yang telah menggenangi lantai Arch.

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Dia sangat cantik. Rambut cokelat gelap sepunggung, dengan wajah tirus, kulit putih mulus, dan mata tajam yang memiliki lipatan mata indah alami. Dia sungguh jelmaan malaikat paling indah dalam hidupku kedua setelah eommaku", semua yang ada di Arch terdiam menanti kelanjutan cerita Jongin yang kini beralih mengganti silet dengan pisau lipat dan menyayat bagian tangan kanan Taehyun,"Dia memiliki sebuah impian dalam hidupnya. Kau tahu apa?"

Namja tambun tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah saat Jongin menatapnya langsung tepat di matanya.

"Menjadi pengantin wanita tercantik di dunia, itulah impian terbesarnya. Dan semenjak itu, aku bersumpah bagaimanapun caranya aku akan mengabulkan impian noona. Menjadikannya pengantin paling cantik dan berbahagia di dunia, mengantarnya ke depan altar, membawanya menuju pada kehidupan baru dimana akan ada seorang pria yang mencintai dan menjaganya sepenuh hati", gerak sayatan Jongin terhenti. Namja tan itu tampak menerawang sesaat setelah itu ia tertawa hambar,"Tapi kau tahu- impian itu hancur", kali ini pisau tersebut berganti dengan gunting tajam.

Diguntingnya pakaian yang Taehyun kenakan, masih saja datar dan tenang, perlahan satu demi satu pakaian itu terkoyak dan dibuka paksa oleh Jongin, melemparnya asal, "AAARGGHHH SAKIITT!", pekik Hwang Taehyun keras saat Jongin dalam sekejap mata menancapkan gunting bermata tajam tersebut tepat menembus telapak tangan kirinya.

Tangan lentiknya bergerak lagi, mencari pisau yang lebih besar dari pisau lipat sebelumnya, dan sekali hentakan ia menarik kasar tangan kanan Taehyun yang semakin lemah dan pucat karena semakin banyak darahnya yang mengalir keluar,"Aku menemukan noonaku tergeletak bersimbah darah di apartemen kami dengan luka mengangga seperti ini", dan selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongin menyayat sedikit lebih dalam pergelangan tangan Hwang Taehyun, darah pun sontak mengalir deras,"Tenang saja. Aku tidak menyayatnya sampai pada arterimu. Aku sudah bilang di awal tadi kan kalau aku tak akan membuatmu mati semudah itu", ucapnya santai sambil meletakkan kembali alat tajam tersebut pada tempatnya,"Kakak cantikku, malaikat kesayanganku, orang yang paling ingin aku lindungi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau pikir ini semua terjadi karena siapa?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang benar-benar sangat tenang saat mengontrol emosinya. Taehyun justru gemetar ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya. Namja tan yang pernah membantingnya di lantai club gay langganannya selama ini nyatanya seperti iblis. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemimpin Rude yang ia kenal.

"Seungha", sebuah nama yang digumamkan Jongin tak pelak membuat Taehyun terkesiap kaget.

"Kau masih mengingat gadis cantik yang kau tiduri paksa di apartemennya, brengsek?!", Jongin mencengkram kuat rahang bawah Taehyun yang kini melotot horror dan ketakutan padanya,"Dia- noona kesayanganku", detik berikutnya Jongin menghempaskan pegangannya, mengambil pistol dan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah.

_**DORR DORR DORR DORR**_

Empat tembakan tepat bersarang di masing-masing anggota gerak Taehyun.

"Kau pernah melihat kematian sebelumnya? Merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar? Akan aku tunjukkan", dan Jongin secara membabi buta menghajar habis tubuh tambun Taehyun yang tak bisa membalas satu pun pukulan padanya.

Berkali-kali namja tambun itu terguling, tersungkur, dan terbatuk hebat memuntahkan darah yang makin berwarna merah segar akibat tendangan brutal dan kuat yang Jongin berikan. Sekarang nama manis itu menarik kuat rambutnya sampai rasanya isi kepala Taehyun hendak tertarik keluar, diseretnya tubuh Taehyun ke tembok terdekat, dan _**DUK**_

Dibantingnya keras ke tembok sampai tubuh itu tergolek dengan nafas tersengal hebat. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya,"Jangan mati dulu Hwang Taehyun. Karena setelah Mars mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan, aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke neraka"

.

.

.

Namja tambun yang biasanya bertingkah bossy dan dikelilingi penjagaan ketat dari bawahannya, nyatanya hanyalah seekor tikus kampung yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sehun dan seluruh anggota Hades menatap miris pada laki-laki yang sempat membuat Jongin terluka itu. Kondisinya sekarang bisa dikatakan sekarat. Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat sampai darahnya habis sendiri dan ia akan menutup mata selamanya.

Mereka tidak tahu seberapa dendam Jongin pada namja tersebut tapi melihat bagaimana Jongin menyiksanya sampai sejauh ini tak pelak membuat Hades lainnya berdecak kagum sekaligus kasihan. Jongin itu berbahaya. Dibalik paras menawannya, ia memiliki sisi dirinya sendiri yang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia tak akan membedakan gender. Selama ia menaruh dendam, maka ia akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Membunuh secepatnya bukanlah pola kerja Jongin.

Hades pun tahu jelas itu.

"Dari dokumen rahasia Han Ji Hee, ada yang menyebutkan keterlibatanmu dalam peristiwa pembantaian sebuah keluarga 20 tahun lalu. Kau ingat?"

Lagi ia hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Namja itu sudah terduduk pasrah sambil bersandar pada tembok, pandangan matanya mulai kabur dan pasokan udaranya mulai menipis, dia sendiri bahkan tak bisa merasakan lagi anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Han Ji Hee membunuh mereka?", pertanyaan final Sehun yang sudah ia nanti selama 20 tahun terakhir ini. Jawaban yang hanya diketahui oleh laki-laki tambun brengek yang mungkin akan mengakhiri masa hidupnya sebentar lagi… di Arch.. di ruangan pembantaian paling gelap milik Appolion… dibawah tangan Mars dan Venus…

Jongin yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Sehun, di hadapan Taehyun menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pistol nampak mendingin entah karena apa.

"Pemim-pin Rude mengatakan padaku agar memin-ta Han Ji Hee mem-membunuh… mereka karena kepala keluarga itu- berencana menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi atas laporan pembunuhan berencana terhadap seorang laki-laki. Orang itu juga akan mem-membongkar semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Rude. Daftar anggota dan nama-nama anggota pemerintah yang terlibat bersama Rude. Karena itulah- ia dibunuh", jawabnya tersendat dan pelan namun masih terdengar jelas.

"Brengsek!", Sehun sungguh tak terkontrol lagi mendengar jawaban Taehyun. Amarahnya yang selama ini ia tekan berpuluh-puluh tahun menguap dalam waktu bersamaan dan Taehyun-lah korban pelampiasannya. Tubuh tambun namja itu sudah benar-benar sekarat, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa bergerak sedikit lagi ketika Sehun menendang perutnya dalam dan kuat sampai harus ditarik menjauh oleh Tartarus dan Trebus.

"Uhuk.. hoeek… uhuk uhuk", Taehyun terbatuk hebat sampai tubuhnya gemetar. Darah dan darah… bau anyir pun makin merebak kuat dan lantai Arch sudah ternodai darah kotor dari tubuh tambun laki-laki itu.

"Biadab! Kenapa kalian bisa sampai membunuh mereka dengan keji seperti itu hah?! Laki-laki itu mati ditusuk samurai, istri dan anak perempuannya diperkosa secara biadab oleh kalian semua dan kemudian kalian membunuh dan membakar mereka seenaknya saja! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membawa pulang abu mereka untuk aku semayamkan brengsek!", maki Sehun brutal.

Tenaganya yang sedang kalap memang tidak main-main. Deimos dan Khronos sampai turun tangan membantu Trebus dan Tartarus yang kewalahan menghadapi Sehun,"Aku anak laki-laki mereka! Kau dengar itu! Aku akan menuntut bayaran yang setimpal atas semua tindakan kalian yang telah membantai keluargaku! Anjing!", umpatnya makin tak terkontrol.

"Ayahmu yang salah di sini!", teriak Taehyun serak dengan sisa tenaganya, ditatapnya Sehun meski matanya sendiri sudah tak fokus lagi,"Kalau saja ayahmu tidak melaporkan tindakan kami pada kepolisian, mungkin keluargamu masih bisa utuh! Han Ji Hee adalah pemimpian dari bagian yang mengurus laporan masuk maupun keluhan dan tindakan kejahatan lainnya, dan parahnya lagi ayahmu yang bodoh itu melaporkannya pada anak buah Han Ji Hee. Laki-laki itu mengkhianati kami dengan mengakui perbuatannya yang telah membunuh seorang laki-laki lainnya. Dia mengakui pembunuhan berencananya terhadap Hanbin dan menyeret organisasi sebagai tersangkanya juga!", ucapnya keras.

Kedua laki-laki itu bersitegang hebat. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, dan tak menyadari ada seorang di antara mereka yang membeku mendengar sebuah nama terlontar dari penjelasan Taehyun. Tangannya gemetar hebat sampai-sampai pistol yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai dengan bebas, menimbulkan suara keras dan menyita perhatiannya,"Hanbin? Kau bilang Hanbin?", ulangnya pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Taehyun yang langsung membeku mendapati namja kejam tapi manis itu mendekatinya.

"Hanbin? Maksudmu Kim Hanbin?!", teriak Jongin lepas.

"Y—yah… dia- Kim Hanbin. Laki-laki yang menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat. Kenyataan sebenarnya, ia dibunuh… oleh ayah laki-laki ini", Jongin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyun dengan gerakan kepalanya, dan tanpa bisa dicegah Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dengan sekejap mata ia mengambil pistol milik Khronos dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

_**DOR**_

Sesosok tubuh jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir cepat karena luka tembak tepat di daerah jantungnya. Empat anggota Hades yang tadi memegang tubuh Sehun sontak melepaskan pegangan mereka dan bergerak mundur cepat ketika Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, dan moncong pistol yang mengarah padanya,"Hanbin itu- ayah kandungku… dan ayahmu yang telah membunuhnya, Sehun…!"

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

_next chap:_

"Tembak aku… kalau kau yang menembakku, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal"

"Cih. Kau brengsek!"

"Kau pernah dengar kan kalau wanita, uang, dan kekuasaan adalah hal yang melemahkan pria. Benarkan?"

"Baik-lah… mari kita akhiri sampai disini Oh Sehun.."

"Kita saling membunuh? Miris sekali"

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu di neraka sana…"

_**DDORRR**_

"Selamat tinggal"

"Aku mencintaimu… "

"-Kim Jongin"

.

.

Bagaimana? Hahahah… Akankah Sehun dan Jongin saling membunuh satu sama lain? Apa alasan pemimpin Rude membunuh Hanbin? Akankah Sehun dan Jongin bersatu? Mengenai kedua kartu yang dipegang oleh Taehyun- apakah itu murni atas perintah Sehun untuk meletakkan kartu tersebut pada orang-orang yang dibunuhnya ataukah ada pengkhianat dalam Hades yang melakukannya? Lantas apa yang terjadi sama Sohee? Bodoh ah sama tuh nenek lampir… Sehun udah suka tuh sama Jongin, nah terus Jongin gimana? Hahahaha...

Masih berminat?

Kyaaa… Hanbin, leader somplak dari IKON muncul di fanfic-nya Chae…*hugkiss dek Hanbin.. hahahah… yang jadi Hera di sini adalah Song Ji Hyo eonnie. Rencananya mau Sicca eonnie tapi sangarnya gak dapat. Jadi Ji Hyo eonnie deh…

Tunggu next chap-nya yah…

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, IKON


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mars and Venus**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Oh Sehun aka Wu Shi Xun aka Mars

Kim Jongin aka Venus

Member Hades:

_Huang ZiTao aka Deimos_

_Lee Jinki aka Akhlis_

_Cho Kyuhyun aka Kerberos_

_Shim Changmin aka Trebus_

_Kim Heechul aka Erebus_

_Choi Seunghyun aka Tartarus_

_Go Junhoe Ikon aka Khronos_

_And others_…

_Main pair: HunKai! Sehun as seme Kai always Uke_

Disclaimer: diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri dan keluarga. Chae cuma minjem nama dan kalau boleh dedek Jongin udah Chae patenkan sebagai adek kesayangan

Rated: M (bahasa kasar, tindakan kejahatan, dan buat yang nanya NC. .. maybe tapi gak full yah )

Summary: Masa lalu yang suram membuatnya tenggelam dalam kehidupan gelap. Sehun, sang mafia pemilik organisasi gelap yang membangun kekuatan untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan dalang pembantaian keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu bertemu dengan Jongin yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kakak perempuannya yang bunuh diri karena mengalami depresi pasca pemerkosaan. Dari sejak itulah, dua anak manusia ini saling bekerjasama untuk membalaskan kematian orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Tanpa mereka duga, sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka jauh sebelum kekelaman itu datang…

Balasan review:

_**Aldiloveydovey**_: makasi… untuk _**kamong jjong**_: knp sama Hanbin? Hahaha.. makasi untuk _**RanHwa19**_: hhh… gak kebayang kan? Sama* plak. Ada bunuh-bunuhan tapi ff ini happy ending kok. Chae jamin. Yup, waktu mereka di team B chae udah suka mereka semua. Bahkan saat mereka kalah itu, Chae sampai nangis bombay di kamar… hiks.. tapi gak papa. Di IKON wilayah mereka lebih luas kan? So, gak papa. Hahaha… nah sama. Tos yuk. Kkkkk.. Chae juga sempat sedikit sensi sama mereka tapi kok liat mereka yang care banget sama adek"nya buat sensinya Chae ilang. Meski Chae gak fans mereka loh. Tetap dedek IKON di hati. Yosh bener bgt. Tuh Cadel bener" kelewatan. Nanti Jonginnya disambet tiang listrik baru deh pundung di pojokan sendirian. Makanya Chae sangat malas ngejar" berita soal mereka. Capek marah" terus. Selama Jongin baek" aja udah beres. Tapi sekali aja Sehun buat moment sama Jongin, Chae girangnya gak ketulungan. Yah Tuhan… untuk _**adeknya Chae, Novi**_: maaf, eon lupa cantumin. Seharusnya kemarin itu sisa 2 chap terakhir. Nah sekarang berarti tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Maaf ye…. Kkkkk… happy ending pokoknya. Jangan histeris dulu yeh… pasti happy ending. Chae jamin. Udah bela-belain gak masukkin daddy Yifan disini, nah kalo Sehun mati Jongin sama siapa? Gak mungkin sama anggota Hades lainnya kan?*siap" Chae sate satu per satu… untuk _**kaihun70**_: happy ending pasti. Chae jamin. Untuk _**JeonYeona**_: makasi.. makasi… happy ending. Pasti. untuk _**Jonginisa**_: a? benarkah? padahal Chae sempet pesimis banget dengan cara penulisannya Chae. Kadang gak konsisten dan buat frustasi sendiri. Makasi banyak yah… yup semangat. Untuk _**guest**_: happy ending pasti. Chae jamin. Untuk _**yesayamei**_: happy ending kok. pasti. untuk _**leeyeol**_: hahahah.. seneng aja nyiksa mereka berdua. Untuk _**ainurulnaf**_: Sehun gak akan mati. Jongin bakalan sama Sehun. Happy ending pasti. Ok? Untuk _**Jongkwang**_: Sohee belum mati. Rencananya mau Chae matiin disini. Dan yang nyiksa tuh nenek lampir hayo tebak siapa? Yang jelas bukan Mars atau Venus loh. Hahahaha. Untuk _**jungdongah**_: Gak akan sad. Chae jamin. Wuih asli beneran modus ni. Chap kemaren paling panjang loh.. hahaha… oke sip. Untuk _**Guest**_: Makasiii….. emang happy ending kok. Yup! Untuk _**mole13**_: makasi… untuk _**putrifibrianti96**_: hhh… yup udah di lanjut… untuk _**cute**_: iya, hunkai bahagia kok. Di chap ini semuanya terjawab. Makasi. Untuk _**miyuk**_: iya udah dilanjut ni…makasi untuk _**shebaek661192**_: hhhh… iya udah dilanjut ni. Untuk _**nhashawol**_: duh makasi banyak. Ini lanjutannya… untuk _**mizukami**_ _**sakurachan**_: yup, hunkai pasti bersatu… untuk _**peipey**_: iya, udah ni… makasi.. untuk _**enchris727**_: wua tebakan kamu nyaris bener! Hahahaha… ini udah dilanjut… untuk _**jongin48**_: hunkai pasti bersatu… udah lanjut ni… makasi.. untuk _**melizwufan**_: iya udah dilanjut ni…makasii untuk _**utsukushii02**_: yang jelas pasti happy ending. Makasii yah.. untuk _**miss**_ _**kim**_ : ini udah di lanjut… makasi yah… untuk _**vioolyt**_: hahahha….gak sad kok… oke udah dilanjut nih… makasi yah untuk _**frostlightx**_: pasti happy kok.. makasi yah untuk _**han yoori**_: ada yang meninggal? pasti ada… tapi coba baca deh ntar tahu sendiri siapa yang meninggal. Ini sebagai kado buat kamu chingu. Maaf telat hehehe… untuk _**asmayae**_: hahahaha…. Silahkan baca aja chap ini. Aigo benarkah? Duh Chae seneng bgt banyak yang idolain leader somplak itu.. makasi yah untuk _**ren chan**_: iya ayahnya Jongin juga korban pembunuhan. Sohee? Nasibnya tamat di chap ini… makasi ne untuk _**ren choi**_: wuah tebakan kamu tepat banget! Chukkae… happy pasti… makasi yah untuk _**EXO12-XLKSBCCDTKS**_: makasi yah…. Ini udah lanjut… untuk _**guest**_: sip udah lanjut nih… untuk _**juliachoi**_: Junhoe maksudnya? Hahahah gak papa… silahkan bayangkan saja cast yang lain dengan karakter yang sama biar lebih ngeh. Tenang aja gak marah… aman,,, sip udah dilanjut ni,, makasi yah… untuk _**sukmawindia**_: semua pertanyaan kamu terjawab di chap ini kok. Silahkan baca. Mengenai Sohee, hidupnya tamat di chap ini. Hahahah*_evillaugh_.. makasi yah…

Tetap aja, Chae mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, kritik, saran yang mengapresiasi setiap chapter fanfic buatan Chae. Nah seperti balasan review diatas, dengan ini Mars and Venus tinggal tersisa 1 chapter lagi dan akan Chae publish tepat pergantian tanggal menuju menuju ultahnya Chae. Itung-itung itu adalah kado tersendiri untuk Chae. Gak keberatan kan? Hahaha… Jangan buru-buru menarik kesimpulan. Fanfic ini pasti happy ending. Oke? Chae gak bisa buat yang sad banget soalnya. Maaf yeh.. bukan penulis sih.. masih amatiran. Hiks*JLEB sendiri deh… Sejujurnya Chae bingung loh kenapa banyak yang ngira bakalan sad yah?*garuk" kepala…. Sehun: yah jelas aja banyak yang ngira sad. Noh tuh bocoran next chap-nya aja tragis gitu. Kesannya kayak gue yang mati. Chae: diem deh lo cadel bocah mesum!

Warning!

Yaoi, OOC, OC, typo bertebaran, dan ide cerita umum… Chae berusaha yang terbaik untuk bisa menceritakannya…

DLDR, Don't bash, dilarang plagiat

_Happy reading_

.

.

.

_**DOR**_

Sesosok tubuh jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir cepat karena luka tembak tepat di daerah jantungnya. Empat anggota Hades yang tadi memegang tubuh Sehun sontak melepaskan pegangan mereka dan bergerak mundur cepat ketika Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, dan moncong pistol yang mengarah padanya,"Hanbin itu- ayah kandungku… dan ayahmu yang telah membunuhnya, Sehun…!"

.

.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Chae present**_

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin saling mematung. Tak ada yang berbicara maupun bergerak sedikitpun. Lidah keduanya seakan kelu mendengar penyataan Hwang Taehyun beberapa saat lalu sebelum akhirnya satu tembakan yang dilesatkan oleh Jongin tepat mengenai daerah sekitar jantungnya. Namja tambun itu mati menggenaskan. Seharusnya inilah akhir yang indah bagi Jongin yang memang menaruh dendam dan menuntut pembalasan atas semua tindakan yang Taehyun lakukan pada noonanya.

Seharusnya begitu.

Namun, semuanya berubah sejak nama Hanbin disebutkan olehnya. Kim Hanbin dibunuh oleh ayah kandungnya Sehun. Keduanya tidak pernah membayangkan ada semacam ikatan takdir diantara mereka. Ikatan yang penuh dendam dan darah.

"Bodoh!", gumam Jongin sarkastik. Dia mengulas sebuah senyuman getir yang terlampau dipaksakan,"Ayahmu membunuh ayahku atas perintah pemimpin Rude. Lelucon macam apa ini Sehun?!", Sehun merasa tertohok mendengar tawa hambar yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Namja manis itu sudah menurunkan pistol yang sempat ia todongkan di depan wajah Sehun persis. Jangan dikira Sehun mengetahui hal ini. Tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu. Bahkan memikirkan kalau ayahnya terikat dengan Rude saja tidak pernah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Jongin. Aku tidak tahu mengenai semua itu", jelas Sehun pelan. Dia tidak ingin namja manis itu salah mengartikan semuanya. Hal ini masih sangat kabur. Ia tidak ingin pernyataan sepihak Taehyun ditelan mentah-mentah terutama oleh Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin Jongin-nya membenci dirinya. Cukup dengan 3 hari menghilang secara misterius dan 2 hari Jongin menjauhinya. Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu terulang lagi.

"Aku butuh udara segar… cih. Kau benar-benar namja paling brengsek Hwang Taehyun!", cibir Jongin tajam sambil menendang tubuh terkapar itu. Meski ia mati-matian memasang wajah bengis dan seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan terakhir Hwang Taehyun, dari posisi ini Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas sudut mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca. Anak itu menahan perasaannya yang terombang-ambing.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dengan kondisi seperti sekarang ini Jongin!", Jongin menatap lekat tangan Sehun yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat. Keduanya tampak bersitegang. Sehun tidak ingin Jongin berkeliaran di luar sana disaat situasi hatinya sedang kacau balau.

"Tidak tanpaku", sambung Sehun tanpa berminat untuk dibantah. Dengan sekali tarikan ia menarik Jongin pergi dari Arch setelah sebelumnya melempar kembali pistol yang Jongin pegang pada pemilik aslinya, Khronos.

Semua pasang mata Hades hanya tertuju pada kepergian Mars dan Venus. Mereka tak menyangka akan ada kebetulan seperti ini. Takdir yang mengikat Sehun dan Jongin ternyata lebih dahulu menghubungkan kedua ayah mereka. Mungkinkah- semuanya akan berakhir baik seperti yang selama ini Sehun harapkan?

.

.

.

_**Apartemen pribadi Sehun…**_

Tetes-tetes air mengalir turun dari sekujur tubuhnya. Guyuran shower yang baru hidupkan tadi jelas membuat Jongin basah kuyup. Namun namja manis itu cenderung tak peduli. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menempel pada dinding kaca di depannya, sebelahnya lagi berada disis tubuh lainnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena perkataan namja brengsek yang sekarang sudah berada di neraka pastinya.

"Sehun-", Jongin tercekat saat merasakan pinggangnya di peluk dari belakang oleh sepasang tangan kokoh dengan warna kulit yang begitu kontras dengannya,"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar", gumamnya pelan di sela-sela gemericik air. Tubuh keduanya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel erat.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang lembut dan penuh kasih pada namja lain yang berada dibawahnya. Namja manis yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rona merah pada wajahnya. Tubuh keduanya sangat lengket dengan adanya keringat dan sperma akibat aktivitas brutal mereka beberapa jam lalu. Mata bulat itu terpejam sesaat ketika Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat perpotongan leher dan bahu tannya. Lenguhan tertahan keluar saat lidah Sehun bergerilya liar, membuat tubuh Jongin kembali memanas dan menggeliat. Ia sadar betul kelakuannya tadi akan membangunkan benda panjang dan keras yang sedari awal bersemayam dalam hole sempitnya. Dan benarkan? Sehun baru saja menggeram rendah saat penisnya dibuat tegang karena geliat heboh tubuh sempurna Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar tegang lagi Sehun?", tanya Jongin susah payah disela-sela kegiatan Sehun yang sedang menandai tiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan kecupan, hisapan, dan gigitan dalam,"Arghhh.. pelan- pelan Sehun!", omel Jongin keras. Baru saja Sehun menggigit bahunya… mengecup, dan menjilatnya lalu kembali menggigitnya. Namja albino itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat diomeli Jongin,"Kita melakukannya lagi. Kau ingat?"

Tangan besarnya bergerak menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut panjang Jongin yang menutupi dahinya. Sehun mengecup lama setelah itu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada wajah manis Jongin,"Kau ingatkan di apartemenku, di ranjang yang sama, di posisi yang sama, kita bercinta sampai besok siangnya"

Ucapan frontal Sehun tadi tak pelak membuat Jongin berdecak kuat,"Yah- dan sepulang dari Appolion kau kembali menyetubuhiku lagi. Kau ini tenaganya tidak main-main yah. Sekali-kali kau harus berada dibawah. Biar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dimasuki oleh benda panjang, keras, dan kuat seperti milikmu itu!"

Sehun tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Oh yah sayang? Kau pikir aku cocok menjadi pihak di bawah, yang memberikan lubangnya untuk dimasuki? Tidak sayang. Aku tidak pernah menjadi uke. Kau yang lebih tepatnya berada dibawah. Salahkan wajahmu dan tubuhmu ini, baby", balas Sehun tak mau kalah. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah seringaian mengerikan yang membuat Jongin merinding hebat dan berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak sayang. Kau tidak merasa yah kalau penisku sudah kembali tegang di dalam sana hem?", mata bulat Jongin melotot horror saat Sehun berbisik di telinganya, kemudian mengulum dan mengecupinya liar, berusaha menggoda Jongin.

"Aish.. kau ini mau berapa kali memperkosaku hah?!", raung Jongin kesal. Wajar saja namja manis ini marah. Sehun sudah menyetubuhinya berjam-jam lalu bahkan sejak mereka berada di kamar mandi. Dasar albino mesum tingkat tinggi. Sedangkan bagaimana dengan Sehun? Hoh- ayolah... namja albino itu malah terdiam dan sedetik kemudian terkekeh geli sambil mencubit sayang pipi sedikit berisi Jongin,"Aku tidak memperkosamu sayang. Kau juga tidak menolak saat kumasuki iya kan?", Jongin gelalapan dan membuang pandangannya dari Sehun. Sial. Jongin tidak bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Peluk aku…", dan namja albino itu tersenyum kecil serta mengabulkan permintaan Jongin yang langsung menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin", ucap Sehun jelas sambil mengecup bahu telanjang Jongin. Namja tan itu terdiam. Ia tak membalas perkataan Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, yang membuatnya tak bisa membuka mulut merespon pernyataan cinta Sehun barusan. Jongin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh basah Sehun… sementara Sehun? Ia maklum dengan sikap diam Jongin. Toh namja albino itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia hanya mengatakan perasaannya tanpa berharap pada jawaban Jongin. Walaupun dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia ingin Jongin membalas perasaannya serupa. Ia ingin ada ikatan pasti antara mereka berdua.

Sehun ingin.

Tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Jongin, mulutnya terbuka meraih bibir bawah Jongin, mengecupnya berkali-kali, dan mengulumnya lembut. Sangat lembut. Sampai Jongin merasa Sehun memperlakukannya tak jauh beda dengan seorang wanita. Tangannya bergerak pelan, menyusuri dada Jongin. lalu turun pada perut datarnya. Diusapnya, dibelainya penuh perasaan. Tidak ada nafsu. Sehun hanya ingin Jongin merasakan perlakuan lembutnya. Perlakuan yang mencerminkan perasaannya pada namja tan manis ini.

"Sehunnie…", Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar Jongin mendesah. Suaranya yang parau dan sexy membuat birahi Sehun memuncak cepat dalam sekejap mata. Dia sangat suka cara Jongin menyerukan namanya ditengah-tengah desahan. Bagaimana ia memanggil Sehun dengan nama yang begitu manis… Bagaimana jari-jari lentik Jongin menyusup masuk helaian rambutnya, dan mengusap tengkuknya.

Sehun suka.

Ia menyukai semua perlakuan Jongin.

"Jangan risaukan perkataan Taehyun. Aku akan meminta Hades dan Dolos mencari tahu informasi yang sebenarnya. Kau mau menunggu kan Jongin? AKu janji akan mengatakannya padamu"

"Baiklah", jawab Jongin pendek.

"Jadi untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal di Apartemenku", Sehun langsung mengecup cepat sudut bibir Jongin saat namja itu hendak membuka mulut mengajukan protes,"Tidak menerima bantahan!"

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian… di salah satu desa terpencil di ujung selatan Seoul**_

Jongin menapakkan kakinya dengan perlahan saat mendengar bunyi derit kayu lapuk yang menjadi tempat pijakannya. Ruangan ini sangat gelap, jauh berbeda dengan Arch. Meskipun sama-sama berada jauh di bawah permukaan tanah, setidaknya penerangan dan ventilasi udara di Arch jauh lebih baik. Dua buah senter kecil dengan nyala lampu yang tak seberapa menjadi senjata satu-satunya saat menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga kayu ini. Ruang kerja merangkap ruang buku pribadi Hanbin masih berada di bawah sana, di ujung tangga yang didesain setengah melingkar. Masa kecil Jongin bersama ayahnya yang begitu singkat menjadi alasan di balik ketidak-pahamannya mengenai selera sang ayah. Dia tak memahami pikiran ayahnya yang hampir menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya menyepi dalam ruangan bawah tanah dengan berbagai tumpukan buku. Pengap, sempit, dan gelap. Bayangkan saja perpaduan dari ketiga kata tersebut.

"Tuan besar Hanbin selalu melarang siapapun memasuki ruang pribadinya. Tapi karena anda adalah putera beliau, aku rasa larangan itu tidak berlaku", ucap Minseok, pemegang kunci rumah peristirahatan Hanbin sembari membuka kunci dan mendorongnya pintu perlahan.

"Inilah ruang kerja di bawah tanah tempat peristirahatan tuan besar Kim Hanbin"

Jongin menutup hidung dan mulutnya saat pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar sepenuhnya. Tangannya menerima uluran Minseok yang menyerahkan sebuah masker ke arahnya.

"Pengap sekali", rutuk Jongin sebal. Tangannya bergerak persis di depan wajahnya, mengibaskan debu dan jaring laba-laba yang hampir memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ukurannya 9 x 10 meter. Tidak terlalu kecil namun tidak juga dikatakan luas. Dua sudut ruangan itu penuh dengan rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi sampai langit-langit dengan tumpukan buku yang sangat padat. Sebuah meja kerja berbentuk persegi panjang berada di sudut lainnya bersama dengan sebuah kursi. Jongin berdecak maklum saat jarinya mencolek ingin tahu seberapa tebal debu yang sudah melekat erat di meja kerja tersebut. Mungkin sekitar 5-7 cm.

"Kau tahu dimana berkas-berkas pribadi ayahku?", tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mengitari ruangan tersebut. Minseok yang kala itu sedang menarik kain putih polos besar yang menutupi satu-satunya sofa di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tak tahu. Tuan muda bisa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Ada lagi yang ingin kubantu?"

Untuk sesaat Jongin termangu berpikir. Semenit kemudian ia memberi tanda pada Minseok kalau tidak ada yang ia inginkan lagi sehingga namja berparas manis di umurnya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruangan ayahnya yang sudah lama tak pernah dikunjungi.

Mata bulatnya bergerilya cepat melihat sudut yang satu ke sudut lainnya, kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang,"Semangat Jongin! Saatnya bekerja..", gumamnya pelan. Untung saja Minseok sudah menyalakan penerangan terlebih dahulu sehingga memudahkan Jongin mencari-cari berkas yang dicarinya. Meskipun sepertinya akan memakan waktu cukup lama, tapi paling tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dibandingkan duduk diam dan berharap pada informasi yang disampaikan oleh Sehun.

Jongin tahu ada yang tak beres dengan sikap Sehun. Namja albino itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Katakan saja firasat. Dari awal, Jongin memiliki firasat yang begitu kuat dan tak pernah meleset sedikit pun. Kali ini firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah mendapatkan hal yang dicarinya namun setiap kali ditanya namja itu menolak memberitahu dan cenderung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin muak.

Jika Sehun menolak memberitahunya, maka jangan salahkan Jongin kalau ia turun tangan sendiri mencari informasi itu. Ia harus membuktikan sendiri pernyataan terakhir Hwang Taehyun sebelum ia mati beberapa hari lalu. Mengenai apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya yang melibatkan ayah Sehun.

.

.

.

Takdir itu selalu punya caranya tersendiri untuk mempermainkan hidup manusia. Dan Sehun meyakini betul penyataan itu. Terjun dalam dunia kelam seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan, bertemu Jongin, mengalami perubahan orientasi seks yang singkat, takdir benar-benar mengikat mereka dengan jalinan yang rumit. Pernyataan terakhir Hwang Taehyun mengenai kejadian berpuluh tahun silam seakan menambah peliknya kerumitan ini. Sehun tak tahu awal mulanya. Satu yang ia yakini-ikatan antara dirinya dan Jongin tidak akan jauh-jauh dari balas dendam dan pertumpahan darah.

Ia paham betul mengenai hal tersebut.

Dan bukan hal yang mustahil jika suatu saat nanti akan datang hari dimana keduanya dipertemukan dalam medan perang. Dengan mengangkat senjata masing-masing, saling menodong, dan membunuh. Mengulang kembali kisah masa lalu yang telah melibatkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin ataukah menutup rapat semua informasi ini darinya?"

Pemilik mata tajam itu menatap gusar ke arah para anggota Hades yang berbaris di depannya.

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan Sehun bisa segusar ini? Bagaimana bisa dia lambat mengambil keputusan dalam bertindak? Sehun yang dingin dan tak pernah melibatkan perasaan dalam organisasinya kini menemui jalan buntu ketika dihadapkan pada persoalan menyangkut dirinya dan Jongin.

Jongin?

Kim Jongin…

"Dimana ponselku?!", seakan baru tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, Sehun bertanya panik pada para Hades megenai keberadaan ponselnya. Mengangkat dan melempar kembali tumpukan berkas penting yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Para Hades pun dibuat pusing dengan kepanikan mendadak Sehun. Wajah yang biasanya sedatar tembok dan sedingin es itu berseri-seri saat mendapati kembali benda mungil berteknologi canggih yang ternyata berada di bawah tumpukan beberapa dokumen. Tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponsel tersebut. Ekspresinya berganti cepat… seiring dengan berhentinya gerak tangannya di atas ponsel,"Sinyal Venus menghilang..", gumam Sehuh lamat.

"Kau bilang apa Mars?", tanya Khronos ulang saat didengarnya Mars seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Dia yang posisi berdirinya paling dekat dengan Mars saja tak bisa menangkap jelas maksud perkataan Mars apalagi anggota lain yang berdiri sedikit ke belakang.

_**BRAK**_

Lagi-lagi suara dobrakan pintu yang kencang menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Mars! Kau harus ke Arch sekarang juga. Wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu", teriak Akhlis dengan nafas memburu cepat. Erebus yang mendengar perkataan Akhlis tadi hanya mendecakkan mulutnya kuat, memutar bola matanya jengah,"Ck! Perempaun jalang itu hanya mau mengulur waktumu Mars. Jangan percaya!", sanggah Erebus tajam namun dengan cepat ditampik Akhlis,"Dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya lebih jauh kalau bukan kau sendiri yang menemui dan berbicara dengannya. Ini ada kaitannya dengan kartu Mars dan Venus. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana. Tapi sebaiknya- tolong… singkirkan egomu dan temui perempuan itu"

Sehun masih terpekur di tempatnya. Tingkahnya itu tak pelak membuat Akhlis tak tahan. Dengan langkah lebar ia menghampiri kursi Mars, menarik salah satu tangannya dan menyeret namja tinggi itu keluar ruangan diikuti seluruh anggota Hades.

"Aku tahu kau pasti enggan bertatap muka dengannya. Tapi kau harus ingat, bagaimanapun juga Sohee adalah orang terdekat Hwang Taehyun. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau dirinya mengetahui beberapa rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh namja sialan itu. Jika benar ada kaitannya dengan kartu Mars dan Venus, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi nantinya", mimik Sehun berubah waspada saat Akhlis menatapnya tajam,"Kau dan Venus kemungkinan dalam bahaya besar"

.

.

.

Senyum getir ia tampakkan kala menatap halaman pertama dari album foto tebal yang berbau apek dan tertutup debu. Nampak seorang namja muda bermata sipit segaris berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang yeoja cantik berwajah bulat oriental. Keduanya tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera.

"Jiwon… Hanna,,", gumam Jongin saat membaca sebaris tulisan yang tercatat rapi di samping foto tersebut. Lembar foto lainnya masih tetap merekam sosok yang sama, sosok Jiwon dan Hanna dengan latar berbeda. Jelas sekali foto-foto itu merekam moment kebersamaan mereka berdua. Tak jarang Jongin tersenyum geli saat membaca untaian catatan bernada lucu dan aneh yang tertulis rapi di samping foto tersebut.

_Jiwon… Hanna… berkencan tengah malam buta dan hampir dikejar anjing jalanan^^_

_Uri Hanna…_

_Our wedding…_

Pada saat memasuki pertengahan album tersebut, ekspresi Jongin berubah 180 derajat.

_Cepatlah lahir anakku…._

Di foto tersebut Hanna tampak cantik dengan balutan baju khusus ibu hamil. Perutnya yang membesar diusap penuh kasih sayang oleh Jiwon.

Berbagai foto hasil USG pun dimasukkan ke dalam album tersebut.

Dan-

Tangan Jongin bergetar hebat dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari sebuah foto dimana seorang bayi mungkin sedang menangis. Wajahnya memerah, matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Tubuhnya begitu kecil dan rapuh. Catatan kecil yang berada dibawah potret tersebut sukses membuat Jongin menitikkan airmata tanpa bisa ia cegah…

_Selamat datang ke dunia… Uri Hanbin…_

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Ayo Jonginie… katakan- appa. Ap-pa"_

"_Ma… ma"_

"_Ayo panggil Ap-pa… Appa…."_

"_Ma"_

.

.

"_Jonginie… appa bawa hadiah untukmu. Seungha juga. Ayo mana anak-anak appa…"_

"_Appa… appa…"_

"_Wuah pintarnya uri Jonginie. Sekali lagi baby. Coba panggil Appa sekali lagi…"_

"_Ap-pa"_

"_Wuaah yeobo! Dia memanggilku lagi…. Aigo, senangnya…. Anak appa pintar eoh…"_

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

"_Kalau saja ayahmu tidak melaporkan tindakan kami pada kepolisian, mungkin keluargamu masih bisa utuh! Han Ji Hee adalah pemimpian dari bagian yang mengurus laporan masuk maupun keluhan dan tindakan kejahatan lainnya, dan parahnya lagi ayahmu yang bodoh itu melaporkannya pada anak buah Han Ji Hee. Laki-laki itu mengkhianati kami dengan mengakui perbuatannya yang telah membunuh seorang laki-laki lainnya. Dia mengakui pembunuhan berencananya terhadap Hanbin dan menyeret organisasi sebagai tersangkanya juga!"_

"_Y—yah… dia- Kim Hanbin. Laki-laki yang menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan pesawat. Kenyataan sebenarnya, ia dibunuh… oleh ayah laki-laki ini"_

"Appa… hiks… appa…. Appa…. Appa…", ucap Jongin lirih. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk ke lantai yang penuh debu. Album foto itu pun turut jatuh tepat di sampingnya. Fokus matanya terhalang airmata yang mengalir deras saat mengingat kembali bagaimana pendeknya takdir mengijinkan Jongin bersama ayahnya. Takdir yang merebut kebahagiaannya… Takdir yang membuatnya kehilangan waktu lebih banyak bersama sang ayah…

Jongin menarik napas panjang, menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan perasaan sedihnya yang sekarang ini meluap dan mendominasi raganya. Titik matanya jatuh pada sebuah benda yang tersembul keluar dibalik foto bayi sang ayah… dengan kasar Jongin menghapus lelehan airmatanya dan tangan sebelahnya menarik keluar lembar tersebut.

Foto…

Mata Jongin memicing tajam… mencoba membaca coretan tulisan yang hampir terhapus sempurna…

_Jiwon... Hanna… Youngmin…_

"Youngmin?", beo Jongin sambil membalik lembar foto tersebut. Sekali pandang saja Jongin langsung tahu siapa sosok Youngmin yang namanya tercetak di balik foto tersebut. Namja itu berpostur tinggi tegap. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah kamera, berbeda dengan Jiwon dan Hanna yang cenderung tersenyum lebar tampak bahagia. Kedua alis Jongin bertautan bingung. Jika diperhatikan secara sambil lalu mungkin tidak akan nampak keanehan itu. Lain halnya kalau diperhatikan secara lebih dekat dan seksama, ada yang berbeda dengan Youngmin. Sedikit sih- tapi tetap saja Jongin merasakan kejanggalan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diabaikan begitu saja.

Keanehan itu terletak pada fokus mata Youngmin.

Dia memang melihat ke arah kamera dengan sebuah senyuman tipis tapi ekor matanya melirik tajam ke arah Jiwon dan Hanna…

_Apa-apaan ini?_

.

.

.

Semua pasang mata menatap miris dan juga prihatin pada Sohee yang kini tampak urakan dengan ceceran darah dimana-mana. Bukan karena Sehun. Namja dingin itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Arch dan menemukan kondisi Sohee yang menggenaskan nyaris mati di tangan Kerberos.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku kan Mars. Aku diperbolehkan menyiksa perempuan jalang ini sampai ia mati kalau adik kesayanganku terluka seujung jari saja. Benarkan?", Sehun mengangguk patuh diiringi tarikan napas berat oleh semua anggota Hades. Mereka semua belum sepikun Yixing. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Kerberos bertindak kasar saat mengetahui Jongin menghilang karena mengintai Taehyun sendirian. Begitu pun Sehun. Dia sudah berjanji dan tidak ingin menarik omongannya.

"Brengsek kau-", desis Sohee parau disela-sela napas pendeknya. Wajah cantiknya itu sudah ternodai begitu banyak luka sayatan yang ditorehkan Kerberos.

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang kartu Mars dan Venus. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal se-krusial itu, jalang?", tanya Kerberos sambil memainkan pisau lipatnya di ujung dagu Sohee, menekankan kata jalang membuat yeoja itu mendelik tak terima.

"Kau memang murahan,,, jalang. Memangnya apa yang salah dari ucapanku?", tanya Kerberos balik dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Setidaknya aku perempuan jalang yang masih normal dan tidak memiliki orientasi menyimpang seperti kalian semua! Dasar gay busuk! Cuih", umpat Sohee tak kalah gentar. Ia bahkan membuang ludahnya pada Kerberos yang sudah memasang ekspresi hendak memakannya hidup-hidup. Namja imut itu tak suka kalau ada orang yang membahas mengenai orientasi seks, dan merendahkan harga dirinya.

"AAAARGGHHH….. LEPAS BRENGSEK!", maki Sohee lagi. Entahlah mau disebut apa perempuan jalang ini. Sudah disiksa nyaris sekarat pun ia tak gentar sama sekali. Ia bahkan berani menatap lurus ke mata Kerberos yang tentu saja membuat namja imut itu merasa tertantang. Sohee lawan yang menarik. Dan Kerberos rasa, tidak perlu terburu-buru membunuh perempuan murahan ini.

"Tartarus… koleksimu masih ada?", tanya Kerberos acuh, menatap pria paling gagah di tempat tersebut tapi justru yang paling kejam jika bertindak.

"Maksudmu, koleksi yang kita rebut dari penjualan ilegal beberapa waktu lalukan? Piranha itu?", Kerberos mengangguk puas... mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos padahal anggota Hades lainnya berani bertaruh kalau di otak namja itu kini bersiliweran ide-ide keji lainnya untuk menyiksa Sohee.

"Tentu saja…", Tartarus tersenyum tipis… saking tipisnya saat mata tajamnya menatap langsung pada Sohee, perempuan itu seketika bergidik ketakutan,"Mereka tidak pernah diberi makanan. Kurasa kau pasti berbaik hati membagi gadis itu sebagai santapan mereka sebelum kita benar-benar memulangkan mereka ke habitat aslinya"

See?

Tartarus dan Kerberos berencana menyiksa Sohee dengan menjadikannya umpan dan santapan lezat untuk piranha, ikan buas paling menakutkan yang berjumlah sekitar 453 ekor. Menarik kan?! Keji dan berseni tinggi… cocok untuk Sohee

"Baiklah... aku akan mengatakannya", Kerberos tersenyum kulum. Dia memandang Sohee angkuh,"Kau bilang apa barusan?", tanyanya ulang yang mau tak mau membuat Sohee mengulangi kembali perkataannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu-katakan. Jangan bertele-tele. Karena kalau tidak, kau akan dijadikan santapan piranha koleksi Tartarus. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengijinkannya", dan kali ini Sehun ikut menimpali perbincangan mereka.

.

.

.

"Taehyun pernah mengatakan padaku mengenai keberadaan 2 kartu asing. Kartu pertama ditemukan di dalam kotak usang dimana jazad adiknya, Stephanie meninggal menggenaskan. Kartu itu berada di dada Step. Sebuah kartu dewi bertuliskan nama Venus. Kartu kedua ditemukan di samping tubuh gosong Han Ji Hee. Meski gambarnya bukan dewi tapi latar kartu itu tetap sama. Hitam pekat. Mars. Mars itu sudah pasti kau. Lantas Venus?", perempuan itu mendengus kecil dan berusaha tak gentar menatap onyx tajam Sehun yang mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Namja dingin tersebut ingin memberikan waktu sebanyak mungkin bagi Sohee menguak semua yang ia ketahui.

"Jangan katakan kalau nama lain dari namja keji yang membunuh Taehyun adalah Venus", terka Sohee lambat. Matanya menelisik lekat semua ekspresi Hades tak terkecuali dengan Sehun. Cukup lama ia mempelajari mimik mereka setelah itu tawa hambar keluar dari mulutnya,"Menjijikkan! Venus? Nama itu terlalu bagus-"

"Lemparkan dia ke dalam kolam penuh piranha", potong Sehun datar setelah itu ia melangkah pergi. Namun, perkataan selanjutnya dari Sohee berhasil mematikan gerak tubuhnya dan kembali merebut pusat dari semua indera Sehun,"Kartu-kartu itu sudah berada di tangan pemimpin Rude. Sejak kematian Han Ji Hee, Taehyun kewalahan mencari orang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melacak pemilik asli kartu-kartu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya berita mengenai Mars dan Venus yang mengusik hidup Taehyun didengar olehnya. Rude mengambil alih kartu-kartu tersebut. Dan kemungkinan besar-ah tidak. Aku sangat yakin kalau sekarang ini identitas asli dari Mars dan Venus sudah diketahui olehnya. Tinggal menunggu saja kapan kalian dihakimi olehnya", jelas Sohee dengan sudut bibir terangkat ke atas. Dia tersenyum sinis ketika berhasil memukul telak Sehun dan Hades lainnya dengan pernyataannya tadi. Pucat. Sangat pucat. Dan Sohee menikmatinya…

"Pemimpin Rude… kau tahu dia siapa? Dan seperti apa dia?", Erebus membuka mulutnya bertanya. Namja cantik tapi beraura gelap menakutkan itu bergeser lebih ke sudut tembok. Tangan kanannya merayap-rayap tak jelas pada salah satu dinding Arch, tak lama sebuah batu yang disentuh Erebus tampak terdorong ke dalam, menimbulkan suara gemuruh nyaring.

Entah apa yang coba dilakukan oleh Erebus. Toh tidak ada respon apapun dari Hades lainnya. Gemuruh itu semakin lama semakin dekat… dan Sohee berani bersumpah tempatnya terduduk kini serasa bergetar hebat seperti diguncang gempa bumi berskala sedang.

Matanya membelalak lebar saat menyadari lantai Arch berubah menjadi dinding kaca tembus pandang dan ratusan ikan berenang ke sana kemari.

Piranha…

Sohee shock. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, kaku… sejenak ia lupa untuk bernapas.

Di bawah tempatnya kini… piranha berenang dengan bebas… seakan menunggu kedatangan mangsa yang akan mereka santap.

"Kau- tidak mungkin membuangku ke dalam sana kan? Aku sudah menceritakan rahasia yang Taehyun katakan padaku!", geram Sohee tertekan. Dengan kondisi kaki dan tangannya yang serba terikat, membuat yeoja itu susah bergerak. Dia beringsut cepat mendekati sudut Arch yang lain. Tapi tetap saja tak ada gunanya. Seluruh lantai di ruangan pembantaian itu sudah berubah menjadi kolam ikan raksasa dengan ratusan piranha lapar.

"Mengenai kartu Mars dan Venus yang kau bicarakan tadi. Itu semua adalah atas perintah dariku. Aku meminta salah satu anggota Hades untuk menaruh karu-kartu tersebut. Memancing pergerakan mengejutkan dari Hwang Taehyun sekaligus memberikannya rasa takut dihantui oleh hal-hal yang masih samar"

Pengakuan Sehun tadi tak pelak membuat Hades lainnya yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai persoalan itu menatapnya menuntut penjelasan lebih detail. Namun Sehun mengesampingkannya dan menunjuk pada Deimos- orang yang menaruh kartu tersebut- agar memberikan penjelasan yang memuaskan pada seluruh anggota Hades nantinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku jalang!", bentak Erebus meninggi. Suara nyaring itu menyentakkan pandangan Sohee dari yang awalnya menatap ratusan ikan di bawahnya beralih pada kumpulan orang-orang keji yang kini sudah berada di tempat paling aman karena apa? Lantai yang mereka pijak bukan bagian dari kolam ikan raksasa ini.

"Jangan- kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Sehun… jebal..", rintih Sohee memelas. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya yang sudah penuh luka kini bersimbah air mata. Pasti rasanya pedih sekali. Yeoja itu berteriak-teriak ketakutan padahal Erebus masih belum melakukan tindakan apapun.

"Katakan pada kami, siapa pemimpin Rude dan seperti apa ia?"

Sohee menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tampak sekali ia sangat ketakutan. Perempuan itu sudah sering menyaksikan adegan penyiksaan yang berujung pada pembunuhan. Tapi baru kali ini ia dihadapkan langsung dengan cara pembunuhan yang paling keji. Menjadikan dirinya santapan piranha…

Yang benar saja!

Ia memilih mati dibunuh dengan ditembak atau ditusuk dibandingkan harus merasakan bagaimana kulit dan tubuhmu dikoyak gigi-geligi ikan piranha yang tajam dan buas itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu siapa yang memimpin organisasi sebesar Rude. Hwang Taehyun tidak pernah sekalipun membocorkan jati diri pemimpinnya. Dia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau pemimpin Rude adalah orang yang paling keji yang pernah ia kenal. Orang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk membantai dan menggulingkan kekuasaan yang mencoba mengusiknya. Pemimpin Rude itu sangat menakutkan. Ia tak segan-segan menghabisi anak buahnya sekalipun jika pergerakan mereka dinilai janggal. Dan sekali kau berurusan dengan Rude, maka tak akan ada ampun. Ia akan membantaimu dan keluargamu sampai pada keturunanmu yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang bersisa. Seperti itulah orang yang menjalankan Rude… "

"Mars- kau gemetar…"

Gumaman pelan Akhlis tadi membuat perhatian semua Hades tertuju pada Sehun. Namja dingin itu masih mempertahankan poker face-nya. Tapi tidak dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Mars gemetar. Seorang Sehun yang keji dan berdarah dingin bahkan bisa merasakan ketakutan saat mendengar sendiri gambaran pemimpin Rude.

Sehun tahu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu langsung dengan pemimpin Rude yang memang berkaitan erat dengan pembantaian keluarganya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan kekuatan sebesar Appolion agar bisa menandingi Rude tetapi satu hal yang Sehun lupakan. Pemimpin Rude itu- adalah kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

"Erebus-", panggil Sehun nyaris berbisik,"Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan padanya. Aku tak peduli. Deimos, Trebus, Tartarus, dan Akhlis ikut aku ke ruangan. Ada tugas yang akan kusampaikan pada kalian berempat", ucap Sehun final. Namja tampan itu berbalik cepat, berusaha melangkah dengan tenang menjauhi Arch yang bising karena teriakan Sohee. Dua puluh tahun ia menunggu. Dua puluh tahun membangun kekuatan dan pengaruhnya. Dan kini-saatnya Sehun mengakhiri semuanya.

"Persiapkan seluruh anggota… Thanatos dan Dolos. Tarik semua yang sedang menjalankan misi. Kita serang dari depan. Dan bagaimanapun caranya- jangan libatkan Jongin. Dia- tidak boleh tahu mengenai penyerangan ini. Besok adalah hari yang kita nantikan. Jadi aku mohon-", Sehun menatap dalam para ke-empat anggotanya,"Berikan aku kekuatan terakhir kalian. Aku sangat membutuhkannya…."

.

.

.

"Kim Hanbin adalah putra tunggal pasangan Kim Jiwon dan Jang Hanna. Beliau dibesarkan dengan limpahan materi dari kelurga Kim dan Jang yang memang tergolong keluarga konglomerat. Bukan hanya itu. Beliau juga dilimpahi kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukai tuan besar Hanbin. Pembawaan tuan besar Kim Jiwon dan nyonya besar Hanna yang ramah dan berjiwa sosial menurun sepenuhnya pada tuan besar Hanbin"

"Tapi pada saat tuan Hanbin berumur 15 tahun, keluarga Kim diguncang masalah finansial yang besar. Perusahaan raksasanya gulung tikar karena ketidak-becusan managemen. Banyak uang yang dikorupsi oleh orang dalam perusahaan tersebut. Tidak hanya keluarga Kim yang jatuh bangkrut. Keluarga Jang juga. Tak lama dari masalah pertama, muncullah masalah kedua yang lebih besar lagi. Ayah tuan besar Hanbin tewas dengan tidak wajarnya. Kematian beliau membawa guncangan hebat bagi istrinya dan juga anaknya. Ketidakjelasan proses penyelidikan menambah prahara keluarga Kim. Setelah itu, ibu tuan besar Hanbin tiba-tiba keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Menghilang tidak lama sejak penguburan suaminya. Kasus kematian tuan besar Kim Jiwon ditutup selamanya. Entah apa alasannya. Tinggalah tuan Hanbin seorang diri. Beliau menghabiskan kesendiriannya di tempat peristirahatan ini, dimana bangunan ini adalah kado ulang tahun dari orang tuanya"

"Beberapa tahun terlewati dan tuan besar akhirnya bertemu dengan ibu anda tuan muda. Mereka menikah dan memiliki sepasang anak. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku memang tidak pernah melihat langsung rupa anak-anak tuan Hanbin karena sejak menikah dengan nona Jisoo, beliau pindah dari tempat ini dan menetap di Seoul. Hanya foto-foto semasa bayi yang tuan kirimkan untukku. Nona Seungha dan anda, tuan muda Jongin"

"Kurang lebih 20 tahun lalu, aku mendengar kabar kematian tuan besar Hanbin. Kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan seluruh penumpang dan awaknya, termasuk tuan besar sendiri. Menyusul berikutnya kematian nona Jisoo yang sakit-sakitan. Aku ingin sekali membawa anda dan nona muda ke tempat ini, tempat dimana tuan Hanbin menghabiskan hidupnya dalam kesendirian tetapi- aku tidak bisa melakukannya…."

"Apa alasannya?", Jongin berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak terkesan mengintimidasi Minseok yang jauh lebih berumur darinya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mencegah sorot matanya yang memang tajam dan menatap lekat penuh selidik pada namja yang kini terlihat gugup dan gelisah.

Ada yang coba ditutupi oleh Minseok... Jongin yakin itu.

Tapi apa dan kenapa?

Dia tidak boleh asal menerka. Apalagi kemampuan otaknya memang terbatas tak menyamai Hades yang pandai menganalisa sepotong informasi namun menyimpulkan banyak hal.

"I.. Itu karena… aku dilarang membawa anda berdua kesini", ucapnya gugup. Jelas sekali dari cara duduknya yang cenderung tak tenang dan gerak bola mata yang tak fokus pada Jongin. Kebiasaan orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu bisa dilihat dari gerak matanya.

"Dilarang? Oleh siapa dan apa alasannya?", tanya Jongin memaksa. Namja tan itu tahu semakin lama menyudutkan Minseok dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya serta menatapnya intens lambat laun namja manis tersebut akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Hal ini sudah pasti ia pelajari dari Erebus.

"Oleh-"

.

.

.

Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Bias-bias senja makin mempercantik langit… namun namja tan itu tidak mempedulikannya. Laki-laki manis dan imut disaat bersamaan itu justru melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki dalamnya pepohonan rimbun yang hampir menyerupai hutan. Di belakangnya Minseok tergopoh-gopoh berlari, mencoba menyusul kecepatan jalan tuan mudanya yang menakjupkan. Baru berjalan cepat saja sudah tidak terkejar apalagi jika ia berlari? Kemungkinan besar Minseok pasti kehilangan jejak pemuda tersebut.

"Tuan muda… perhatian langkahmu. Jalanan di depan sana sedikit licin. Hati-hati"

Jongin bahkan mengacuhkan teriakan bernada peringatan dari Minseok yang diucapkan begitu lantangnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal... pada satu sosok… orang yang dicurigai awal dari semuanya... orang yang mengetahui hampir keseluruhan peristiwa tragis yang ia alami… orang yang baru saja Minseok ungkap…

_**Jiwon dan Hanna awalnya adalah teman sepermainan. Bersama seorang namja lain, ketiganya mulai bertumbuh dari kecil. Lambat laun tanpa disadari, hubungan persahabatan yang terlampau dekat, dan kebiasaan mereka yang sering bergantung satu sama lain berubah. Jiwon mencintai Hanna… dan Hanna sebaliknya. Mereka sepakat menjadi pasangan… namun, ada yang mereka lupakan. Ada yang mereka tidak sadari. Ada orang lain yang sangat terluka dan merasa terkhianati sendiri saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau Hanna dan Jiwon adalah sepasang kekasih dan akan segera menikah. **_

_**Sejak hari pernikahan, Hanna dan Jiwon kehilangan sahabat mereka yang satu itu. Sosok namja itu raib. Bahkan ia tidak menghadiri pernikahan Hanna dan Jiwon. Sampai suatu hari, dimana Hanbin lahir- namja itu menampakkan dirinya dan berjanji akan menghabisi semua keturunan keluarga Kim yang sudah membuatnya menderita karena dikhianati. **_

_**Mulanya penyataan itu tidak ditanggapi.**_

_**Tetapi saat kemalangan bertubi-tubi menghampiri keluarga Kim dan Jang, nyonya besar menjadi sangat ketakutan. Ketika suaminya meninggal karena hal yang tidak jelas dan diluar kewajaran, ia teringat akan pernyataan penuh dendam dari bekas sahabatnya tersebut. Nyonya besar merasa kalau orang itu adalah tokoh dibalik semua kejadian naas ini. Demi menyelamatkan tuan besar Hanbin, nyonya memutuskan menghilang. Meninggalkan tuan muda Hanbin di sini. Sebisa mungkin ia memutuskan hubungan dengan putra tunggalnya sendiri. **_

_**Selang beberapa tahun kemudian, justru tuan besar Hanbin yang tewas. Nyonya besar memintaku menyelidiki penyebab kematian yang sesungguhnya, dan saat itu- saat hasil dari penyelidikan itu didapatkan nyonya melarangku atau lebih tepatnya meng-ultimatumku untuk tidak berhubungan dengan anak-anak dari tuan besar Hanbin dan nona Kim Jisoo. **_

_**Semua itu semata-mata untuk melindungi tuan dan nona muda…**_

_**Kematian tuan besar Hanbin bukan karena kecelakaan. Tapi dibunuh.**_

_**Racun…**_

_**Menyadari keadaan akan semakin buruk kalau aku sampai membawa tuan muda dan nona muda ke sini, karena itulah nyonya besar melarangku.**_

_**Nyonya besar- bersembunyi di pondok panti asuhan yang ia bangun… di pinggir hutan… di daerah ini… **_

_**Nyonya Hanna- masih hidup….**_

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan dengan Minseok yang rupanya berhasil mengejar kecepatan berjalan dari sang tuan muda. Namja itu diam mematung saat mendapati sebuah bangunan menyerupai pondok dengan halaman luas- berdiri kokoh di depan matanya.

.

.

.

"Minseok? Kenapa kau disini? Dan-anak muda ini… siapa dia?"

Jongin menatap yeoja renta ini dengan waspada, terluka, kecewa, dan rindu. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia melangkah mendekati tempat yeoja itu berdiri. Ingin sekali ia berlari, tetapi kakinya seperti tak punya cukup energi untuk melakukannya.

"Aku-Jongin", yeoja itu mengernyitkan dahi dan mengangguk singkat dengan senyuman simpul yang tak pupus dari wajahnya,"Kim Jongin. Aku putra tunggal Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jisoo. Kau mengenalku-"

"Hanna-ssi?!"

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

Mendobrak masuk Rude lewat pintu depan adalah cara yang dipilih Sehun sepihak. Dia tahu jelas konsekuensi seperti apa yang akan ia dapatkan dengan memilih cara menyerang model ini tetapi sekali lagi- Sehun adalah Sehun. Pemimpin Appolion yang tidak mungkin sembarangan dalam bertindak. Untung ruginya sudah ia perhitungkan dengan baik. Lagiupula ini adalah penyerangan terakhir. Sedapat mungkin Sehun ingin meminimalisir kerugiannya dan mendapatkan keuntungan. Menghancurkan pemimpin Rude, otak dan vital organisasi ini.

Namja dingin itu terlampau fokus pada hari ini dan mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin yang masih diyakininya berada di apartemen pribadinya. Ia mengutus Kerberos untuk mengamati apartemennya dari jauh tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu keberadaan Jongin. Asumsi Sehun-lah yang membuatnya percaya kalau Jongin tidak akan mungkin mencari informasi sendiri. Mengingat namja manis itu tidak memiliki saudara lagi dan hanya pada Appolion-lah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik untuk Jongin? Kau tidak merasa tindakan ini sedikit tidak adil buatnya? Bagaimanapun juga pemimpin Rude pasti ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Jongin. Apa dia- tidak akan membencimu nantinya?", tanya Khronos sambil memeriksa ulang senjata yang akan ia gunakan. Sehun, Khronos, Erebus, dan Akhlis berada dalam mobil yang sama. Saat ini mereka semua sedang menuju Rude, tepat saat pagi-pagi buta.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan semua ini", jawab Sehun datar. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat, menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, mencoba menenangkan gejolak batinnya yang kacau sejak kemarin. Berulang kali ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri, mencoba berusaha tenang seperti ia yang biasa… tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti yang diinginkan. Rasa takut yang mati-matian ia singkirkan justru semakin merayapi benaknya. Entah kenapa Sehun sanagat takut… dia terlalu takut untuk hari ini.

"Kau tidak melibatkan Hera juga Mars.."

"Yah… bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini semua. Ini balas dendamku… dan dendam Jongin. Hera tidak termasuk di dalamnya… Berhenti bertanya dan bersiaplah. Puncak gedung Rude makin terlihat jelas", Sehun tersenyum sipit saat menoleh ke belakang,"Kuharap tidak ada dari kalian yang mati di tempat terkutuk itu. Paham?"

.

.

.

_**Di tempat lainnya...**_

"Youngmin adalah otak yang mendalangi ini semua kan? Dia- adalah sahabatmu yang lain, yang tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahan sahabatnya. Kim Youngmin. Ia pembunuh suamimu dan juga- pembunuh ayahku…", Hanna menangis tertahan… ia berusaha mencegah air matanya yang kembali tumpah mendengar perkataan bernada sarkastik dari namja di depannya ini. Namja yang seharusnya memanggilnya nenek dan bukannya Hanna-ssi atau kamu. Jongin mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya. Sejak 2 hari terakhir ini ia terus saja menangis dan menangis. Jongin merasa tolol karena baru mengetahui semua kejadian ini. Kejadian naas dan kemalangan bertubi-tubi yang menyerang keluarganya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana kacaunya hati dan emosi kalian saat mendapati kenyataan sebenarnya yang terungkap sekaligus? Itulah- yang sekarang Jongin rasakan.

"Youngmin- kau tahu dia dimana?"

Hanna menatap Jongin dalam. Ia perhatikan wajah namja yang tiba-tiba dantang kemarin sore, namja yang membuka paksa kisah dan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Namja yang hidup seorang diri persis seperti anaknya, Hanbin. Hanna tidak bisa membaca maksud dibalik semua perkataan dan ekspresi Jongin. Semuanya seakan tersamarkan dibalik topeng dingin dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Untuk apa kau harus mengetahui keberadaannya?", tanya Hanna lirih

"Karena aku akan datang mencrinya dan membalaskan semua perbuatannya", jawab Jongin tegas.

"Kau belum tahu sekejam apa dia. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melawannya", Hanna berujar pelan. Kedua tangan rentanya menggapai tubuh Jongin dan menarik namja itu merunduk dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan serahkan hidupmu…. Pergilah dan bersembunyi darinya. Kau tidak boleh menampakkan dirimu. Youngmin pasti akan membunuhmu kalau ia tahu masih ada Kim dari Jiwon yang tersisa. Aku mohon", pinta Hanna di telinga Jongin. Tubuh renta itu bergetar hebat…. Ia menangis mengeluarkan isakan tertahannya. Tidak. Hanna tidak ingin Jongin mengalami kejadian serupa yang menimpa suami dan putra tunggalnya. Jongin masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini dan Hanna pikir namja itu tidak seharusnya mencari masalah dengan menampakkan dirinya di depan Youngmin.

"Kau-tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya… kumohon…"

"Kau pikir aku namja seperti apa? Lemah dan tidak berdaya? Atau namja polos yang bisa kalian bohongi? Ayahku dibunuhnya. Dua tahun- aku hanya menghabiskan hidupku dengan ayah selama dua tahun. Waktu yang terlalu singkat. Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku ketikab eranjak dewasa dan memahami banyak hal di sekitarku. Dimana saat teman-temanku diantar oleh ayahnya ke sekolah? Bagaimana sedihnya aku saat peringatan hari ayah nasional dan ayahku tidak ada di sisiku? Aku hanya bisa memanggilnya Appa tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan kini kau menyuruhku bersembunyi? Dari siapa? Youngmin?", Jongin melepaskan pelukan Hanna di lehernya dan melangkah mundur menjauhi yeoja itu,"Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Asal kau tahu, Seungha noona meninggal bunuh diri karena diperkosa oleh namja paruh baya yang tidak lain tangan kanannya seorang pemimpin organisasi mafia besar di Korea. Rude. Kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Hanna menutup mulutnya mendengar nama organisasi yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayang buruknya,"Kau pasti tahu. Dan- aku rasa aku tidak mungkin salah. Youngmin adalah pemimpin Rude. Benarkan? Dia harus membayar semua darah Kim yang tumpah karenanya. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya", jelas Jongin datar tanpa minta dibantah. Dia melangkah lebar menuju pintu keluar sebelum suara Hanna menghentikannya sesaat,"Aku minta maaf. Ini semua terjadi karena ketidak-pekaanku dan Jiwon padanya. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Kumohon, maafkan kami berdua…. Maaf"

Lidah Jongin kelu. Dia merasa ada bongkahan batu besar yang menghambat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya tercekat,"Minseok-ssi, aku pinjam mobilmu"

Dan saat itu juga… Jongin melaju kembali ke Seoul… menuju Rude…

.

.

.

_**Beberapa jam setelahnya… Seoul, gedung Rude….**_

Jongin melangkahkan kaki selebar yang ia bisa saat turun dari mobil milik Minseok. Sebuah pistol laras pendek dengan peredam bunyi sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Dia sudah bisa mengira- sejak mobilnya menerobos masuk pintu gerbang Rude- kalau sebelumnya sudah ada orang lain yang menyerang duluan. Jongin tahu benar- Appolion sudah bergerak di bawah kendali Sehun. Matanya memicing tajam saat mendapati aksi baku tembak anggota Appolion dengan Rude. Desingan dan tubuh-tubuh yang tumbang berjatuhan dimana-mana.

Tangannya yang mengangkat pistol secara refleks terangkat dan menarik pelatuknya,"Merunduk Deimos!", teriaknya kuat, dan peluru itu sukses menjatuhkan anggota Rude lain yang mencoba membunuh Deimos dari belakang.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Jongin menodongkan senjatanya pada anggota Hades lainnya. Erebus yang paling dekat dengan Jongin tertegun hebat dengan wajah pucat pasi. Jongin mengarahkan senjata pada dirinya, menatapnya dingin dan menusuk.

"Lantai 6… Sehun disana", begitu mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya Jongin melesat cepat bergerak menaiki tangga darurat. Lift tidak akan bisa digunakan karena anggota Hades atau Dolos pasti sudah membobol sistemnya.

"Hubungi Kerberos dan suruh dia ke sini. Hentikan pengawasan disekitar tempat tinggal Sehun karena Jongin ada disini! Demi Tuhan apa yang dipikirkan Sehun?! Bagaimana bisa Jongin ada disini sementara Kerberos yang diminta menjaganya? Bagaimana bisa perkiraannya meleset?! Damn!", teriak Erebus kalap. Dia merampas alat komunikasi Deimos yang bertengger di saku celananya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Sehun- Jong"

Belum selesai mengatakan apapun Erebus dibuat terkejut lagi karena benda komunikasi yang tadi ada di tangannya tiba-tiba pecah berhamburan. Matanya membesar takut. Bagaimana bisa…

"Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang berniat memberitahu Sehun mengenai keberadaanku. Camkan itu baik-baik"

.

.

.

**Lantai 6 bangunan Rude… **

"Brengsek!", Jongin mengumpat kesal mendapati pintu masuk aula utama yang terletak di lantai 6 terkunci rapat. Dugaan Jongin mengenai keberadaan Sehun dan Youngmin semakin menguat kala banyaknya wajah-wajah asing yang ia curigai adalah anggota Rude terbaring tak berdaya bertebaran di seluruh penjuru lantai ini. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang sekitar 3 langkah ke belakang, dan mendobrak keras pintu itu.

_**BRAK**_

Namja manis itu tersenyum tipis menakutkan ketika berhasil menerobos masuk dan membuat 2 orang namja berbeda usia terpaut jauh terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Wah wah… bersenang-senang sendirian Sehun?"

Jongin tampak berjalan mendekat dengan sangat tenangnya. Beberapa kali ia menendang tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak sembarangan dan menganggu akses jalannya. Youngmin menjadi titik pusat semua indera Jongin. Namja terkutuk itu tidak terlalu berubah drastis dibandingkan dengan sosoknya yang sempat terekam dalam sebuah foto yang sudah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dia masih tinggi, tegap, berwibawa, dan menakutkan. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang nyalang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Kalau orang tanpa ekspresi ini adalah Mars, berarti kau- Venus?!", terka Youngmin seraya menunjuk 2 kartu di mejanya. Kartu yang masing-masing bertuliskan nama Mars dan Venus. Bedanya kedua kartu itu tidak lagi mulus seperti semula. Kartu Mars tertancap pisau belati tajam yang gagangnya terukir dari emas murni berbentuk naga dan kartu Venus justru terbelah dua persis di bagian tengahnya. Namun sayang sekali. Jongin tak sedikit pun menampakkan gurat wajah yang berlebihan. Namja itu memang tak tahu menahu soal bagaimana bisa kartu-kartu itu ada di tangan Youngmin. Tapi itu bukan lagi masalahnya. Toh cepat atau lambat Youngmin pasti tahu kebenarannya.

"Lalu? Kalau aku memang Venus, apa maumu?", Jongin memasang smirk menyebalkan yang mau tak mau membuat Youngmin merasa serangan psikisnya dapat dibalikkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Laki-Laki itu berdeham keras," Tidak kusangka. Venus yang membunuh adik kandungnya Taehyun adalah namja semanismu"

Oh Tuhan. Ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak segera mencabut nyawa tua bangka ini. Namja dingin itu menggertakkan giginya keras, menarik napas panjang menetralkan amarahnya.

Sial!

"Terima kasih pujiannya", sahut Jongin enteng. Dia mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum terkekeh geli dan berubah dingin lagi,"Kim Youngmin. Cukup basa-basinya", Jongin mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkan moncong benda mematikan itu pada Youngmin.

Sesaat Sehun berpikir kalau namja tua sialan ini benar-benar sudah mati rasa. Ia sama sekali tidak mudah terpancing dengan segala provokasi yang Sehun layangkan, tidak mudah tunduk di bawah intimidasinya, dan tidak mudah menampakkan emosinya. Namja ini sangat pandai mengatur segala macam tindak-tanduknya. Bahkan perkataannya sekalipun. Mungkin inilah yang Sohee maksud dengan menakutkan. Namja ini lebih banyak menyerang dengan perkataan dan tatapan matanya. Bukan dengan senjata dan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Satu lagi, mengenai Jongin.

Ini bukan hanya dugaan Sehun sesaat tapi mungkinkah Jongin sudah mengetahui semuanya? Namja itu tidak seperti biasanya. Terlalu jauh berbeda. Ketenangannya ini bukanlah ketenangan yang sama saat ia menghabisi Stephanie dan juga Taehyun.

"Sepertinya- kau memiliki urusan denganku yah namja manis?", Youngmin masih bermain-main dengan segala tutur katanya dan membuat Sehun muak serta jengah. Ingin sekali ia merobek mulut namja sialan itu karena sudah berani memanggil miliknya dengan panggilan menggoda seperti tadi. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun tidak bisa berkutik. Meski Jongin mengarahkan pistolnya pada Youngmin, Sehun tetap merasa kalau Jongin sedang menodongkan benda yang sama padanya. Hal itu bisa ia tangkap dari lirikan ekor matanya yang menatap tajam penuh kebencian dan juga-

kekecewaan.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku Youngmin-ssi?"

Namja tua itu terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kurasa kau akan berbaik hati memberitahukan semuanya padaku mungkin? Kau paham saja manis, aku ini sudah berumur. Ingatanku sudah sedikit berkurang"

Sehun mendengar jelas decisan kasar Jongin menanggapi omongan Youngmin.

"Kim Jongin", ucap Jongin jelas dan penuh intonasi,"Salam kenal, Kim Youngmin-ssi. Kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan Kim Jiwon, Jang Hanna, dan Kim Hanbin kan?", detik berikutnya Jongin menarik pelatuk dan peluru itu berhasil menghancurkan pigura Youngmin yang terletak di atas mejanya. Ekspresi namja tua itu berganti cepat. Ketenangannya buyar saat mendengar marga Kim dan beberapa nama yang familiar di telinganya.

"Kim? Tsk. Marga sialan! Marga terkutuk!"

"Hm… aku satu-satunya penerus marga terkutuk itu kini berdiri di depanmu. Tidakkah kau merasa tolol dan bego saat ini? Bukankah kau yang mengibarkan bendera perang dan bermaksud menghancurkan seluruh keturunan Kim Jiwon dan Jang Hanna karena telah mengkhianatimu kan? Lantas kenapa kau membiarkan aku hidup? Sengaja atau memang tidak tahu?", Jongin semakin kalap. Emosinya yang bercampur aduk membuatnya tanpa sadar berceloteh terlalu banyak.

Youngmin termakan perkataan Jongin yang terkesan meremehkan kemampuannya. Namja tua itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menatap berang ke arah Jongin. Tak ingin lebih lama lagi tersulut emosinya, Youngmin memilih beranjak dari kursi empuknya, berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri persis di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Jongin yang menatapnya waspada. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, menelisik dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan tersenyum kecil,"Kau pikir bocah sepertimu bisa menang melawanku? Tidakkah kau terlalu percaya diri sampai-sampai datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan dirimu? Wah tak kusangka, anak dari si brengsek Jiwon memiliki keturunan yang memikat sepertimu", Youngmin berbicara penuh decak kagum yang ditanggapi Jongin dengan seringaian miring.

"Jaga ucapanmu tua bangka terkutuk! Dia milikku", ujar Sehun posesif.

"Kau sama dengannya Sehun. Kau juga sepatutnya menjaga apa yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Terlebih bukan milikmu. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu menjadi milik dari orang yang ayahnya telah membunuh ayahku dan mengkamuflasekan kematiannya", serang Jongin balik yang berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa. Namja itu sudah mengira kalau Jongin pasti membencinya tapi tetap saja… Sehun tidak bisa. Perkataan Jongin tadi berhasil memukul telak dirinya.

Jongin membencinya…

Namja itu sudah mengetahui semuanya…..

_**BAK**_

_**BANG**_

Jongin tercekat hebat dengan cepatnya pergerakan Youngmin yang memanfaatkan kelengahan Sehun dan Jongin meski hanya untuk sepersekian detik. Namja tua itu sangat cekatan. Ia berhasil memukul telak salah satu kaki Sehun sehingga namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan, merebut pistol yang ada di belakang celananya, menjepit leher Sehun dengan lengan kokohnya dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat di pelipis Sehun.

"Buktikan padaku, seperti apa nyalimu bocah. Jika kau menembakku, berarti kau juga menembak kekasihmu ini"

Licik.

Dan jangan lupakan seringaian miringnya yang menyebalkan dan memuakkan.

Jongin sadar betul kondisinya saat ini. Dia tidak boleh termakan provokasi Youngmin. Tapi Sehun-

"Tembak aku… kalau kau yang menembakku, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal", ucap Sehun parau karena kuatnya cekikan Youngmin. Ekspresi kesakitan jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Tendangan Youngmin tadi tidak main-main. Sehun yang kuat saja sampai bertekuk lutut dan mengerang sakit tertahan akibat ulah namja tua tersebut.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Masih ingin menembakku? Silahkan saja kalau kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin mati sendiri. Akan kubawa serta kekasihmu ini ke neraka bersamaku"

"Cih. Kau brengsek! Sekedar informasi untukmu tuan, dia bukan kekasihku. Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!", ucap Jongin rendah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau segila ini hah?! Menghancurkan keluargaku sampai seperti ini hanya karena perasaanmu semata. Dasar orang gila! Sakit Jiwa!"

Youngmin tertawa lepas sampai tubuhnya terguncang.

"Kau pernah dengar kan kalau wanita, uang, dan kekuasaan adalah hal yang melemahkan pria. Benarkan? Kalau ada yang patut disalahkan, maka Jiwon dan Hanna adalah orangnya. Mereka mengkhianatiku. Menjalin hubungan di belakangku padahal kami bertiga bersahabat! Saling tergantung satu sama lain. Mereka hanya memperhatikan perasaan mereka sendiri. Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku sendirian! Apa pernah mereka memperhatikan perasaanku? Bahkan Hanna tidak menyadari kalau aku mencintainya! Jiwon brengsek itu yang merebutnya dariku!", teriak Youngmin meradang. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan matanya melotot, menandakan kemarahannya yang amat sangat pada Jiwon dan Hanna.

"Jadi-jangan salahkan aku kalau tindakanku sampai senekat ini. Sumpahku untuk menghancurkan semua keturunan Kim Jiwon dan Jang Hanna akan terlunaskan hari ini juga. Dengan kematianmu tentu saja- Kim Jongin", Jongin sontak menahan napas saat mata tajam Youngmin mengunci pergerakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Dia seperti disedot masuk dalam kekelaman mata namja tua tersebut. Jongin tak berkutik…. Shit! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?!

"Dan karena dendam bodohmu itu, aku memanfaatkan ayahku yang berniat meninggalkan dunia haram ini dan meneruskan hidupnya bersama ibuku?!"

"Uhuk!", Jongin terbatuk hebat ketika Youngmin mengalihkan matanya pada Sehun.

Sial. Ini seperti hipnotis… brengsek!, batin Jongin setelah ia lepas dari belenggu Youngmin yang membatasi pergerakannya tadi.

"Tentu saja. Orang sepertiku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan orang lain. Kebencian itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Semakin kau menaruh kebencian pada seseorang kau bahkan bisa melakukan sesuatu di luar batas kewajaran. Hey- keturunan terakhir Kim… kau tidak ingin membunuh namja ini terlebih dahulu? Bukankah ayahnya yang telah membunuh ayahmu?"

Lagi-lagi provokasi dari Youngmin.

Andai saja Jongin berpikiran pendek mungkin sudah dari tadi ia termakan omongannya dan membunuh Sehun. Tapi untungnya tidak.

"Aku akan membunuhya setelah aku membunuhmu"

_**DOOORRRRR**_

Timah panas yang baru saja Jongin tembakkan tadi melesat cepat mengarah pada tangan kanan Youngmin yang memegang pistol. Senjata pembunuh itu pun terlepas dari genggamannya dan berhasil direbut kembali oleh Sehun. Namja dingin itu langsung membalikkan keadaan. Dengan sebelah kakinya yang sehat ia melayangkan tendangan kuat di dada Youngmin, membuat namja tua itu terpental ke belakang menubruk lemari kaca yang berjatuhan dan kepingan-kepingannya menancap di tubuh rentanya.

"Ada pesan terakhir darimu Youngmin-ssi?"

Jongin beringsut maju tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya terhadap Youngmin, membuat dirinya dan Sehun berdiri berdampingan dengan jarak sekitar 1 meter.

"Untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu, nyalimu terhitung lumayan juga…. Cih. Keluarga brengsek.."

_**DOOOOOORRRRR**_

Tanpa basa- basi Jongin mengarahkan pelurunya di dada kiri Youngmin. Namja itu meninggal seketika.

.

.

.

"Baik-lah… mari kita akhiri sampai disini Oh Sehun..", Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Jongin yang kini mengarahkan senjata ke tubuhnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun baru menyadari jelas mata memerah Jongin yang sedikit membengkak. Mungkinkah dia menangis? Apa karena mengetahui semua kenyataan ini membuatnya rapuh dan menangis? Hati Sehun mencelos melihat orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya- menjadi sosok selemah ini.

Ia menegak salivanya kasar. Mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Pistol yang berada di tangannya yang tak sempat ia angkat kini bergerak naik dan mengarah pada Jongin. Keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap… Sehun dengan penyesalannya dan Jongin dengan beragam perasaan yang coba ia pendam.

"Kita saling membunuh? Disini?", gumam Sehun lirih,"Miris sekali"

"Hm… kau pernah membayangkan kalau kita akan saling menodongkan senjata seperti saat ini?", balas Jongin tak kalah lirihnya.

Jongin berusaha kuat… berusaha terlihat tegar… tapi nyatanya ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menolak mengacungkan senjata pembunuh itu pada tubuh Sehun. Karena itulah Jongin menggunakan dua tangannya, memegang senjata dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang kala itu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk membunuh Sehun. Namja dingin itu justru memejamkam matanya sejenak, menarik napas panjang, dan bergerak lebih dekat ke arah Jongin yang mematung di tempat. Untuk kesekian kalinya namja itu melihat Jongin selembut ini dengan senyuman simpul yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Kita sama-sama menembak pada hitungan ketiga. Oke?"

"Hm-"

"1… 2…"

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu di neraka sana, Sehun"

"Selamat tinggal"

"3…"

_**DDORR**_

Bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga, Jongin menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Aku mencintaimu… "

"-Kim Jongin"

_**BRUK**_

"MARS!"

"SEHUNN!"

Jongin meringis sakit saat tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai.

"Se-hun", ucapnya tersendat saat menyadari beban yang menimpa tubuhnya barusan adalah tubuh Sehun yang ambruk bersimbah darah….

Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih menurunkan pistolnya dan membiarkan dirinya ditembak Jongin. Dengan ini- dendam mereka berdua selesai bukan? Dengan ini juga, Sehun mengatakan perasaannya untuk kedua kali dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya pada Jongin.

Dan Jongin tak pernah memberikan jawabannya...

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

**.**

Berminat review? _**Chapter depan adalah chapter final Mars and Venus**_. Ini sudah sangat panjang… bagaimana?

Oh yah disini ada yang sudah baca _**in the Name of Love**_-nya Hunkai? Chae akan buat sekuelnya… Membahas masa lalu dan masa depan… Jika tertarik dengan sekuel tersebut dan responnya bagus, Chae akan publish secepatnya. Oke? Setelah itu Chae bakalan menyelesaikan _**I Choose to Love-nya HunKai**_. Karena rencananya harus tamat antara 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. Masih menunggu kan? Chae move on loh setelah meratapi folder yang hilang entah ke mana itu…

Oh yah sekali lagi- _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAN YOORI**_… maaf fanfic ini telat dipublish. Rencananya kemarin saat chingu ulang tahun. Gimana dengan chap ini?

Ditunggu yah…

With Love

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, and IKON


End file.
